Sofia The First (Princesita Sofia) - Nuestra Historia
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Axel es conocido como el mujeriego, no había con la que no saliera y corazón que no haya roto, ¿alguna se le resista?, Amber es la más popular de la escuela, casi todos quieren salir con ella pero parece inalcanzable, aunque no todo es lo que parece, ¿alguno llegara al corazón de la princesa rubia?, ¿cómo podrán los dos miembros de realeza dejar la soledad para ser felices?
1. Chapter 1 - El Inicio

**Capítulo 1 - El Inicio**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

Las vacaciones de verano estaban demasiado cerca y la familia de Albuquerque estaba planeando a donde ir pero no sabían dónde.

"Hugo, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir de vacaciones?" - preguntó el Rey Garrick a su hijo menor.

El príncipe Hugo ya era todo un joven adolescente de 15 y se veía más guapo que nunca, las princesas se desmayaban por donde pasaba pero él solo tenía ojos para aquella chica que le había robado el corazón, la princesa Sofía de Encanthia, aquella pequeña que le dio una buena lección sobre que las niñas pueden hacer cosas que los niños también y viceversa, tanto en el Derby Volador como en el baile sobre hielo, a propósito de eso, ahora él era reconocido por todos como el primer varón en tomar esa clase, una que antes se pensaba era solo para las niñas y ahora todos intentaban hacer lo mismo que él, aspiraban tener mismo talento.

"Bueno...mmm..y si vamos a Tangu?, las alfombras voladoras, las tiendas de antigüedades y podría ver a mi amigo Zandar" - Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de su padre revisando el mapa de todos los reinos y continentes.

"Estaría bien pero ya fuimos allí el año pasado, creo que esta vez podríamos ir a un lugar donde nunca hemos estado" - le comentó su padre mientras daba vueltas por todo su despacho, entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante - "por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermano?, se suponía que los tres íbamos a decidir a dónde viajaríamos"

"La verdad papá, ya conoces a Axel, debe estar en una de sus citas diarias con alguna otra chica de su clase" - conocía las andanzas de su hermano mayor mejor que nadie y lo cierto era que le preocupaba ver cómo jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas que cortejaba, un día era una rubia ojos azules y otro era una peli negra oji gris, por no decir que le daba mala fama a los hombres de la familia, todos conocían a el príncipe Axel, mejor conocido como el príncipe mujeriego aunque en el fondo esperaba que algún día cambiará y sentara cabeza.

"Es verdad" - dijo con algo de pena su padre, él no era oído sordo al comportamiento de su hijo mayor y le agradecía a la princesa Sofía por haber entrada a la vida de Hugo, hacerlo madurar, si no fuera por ella seguro que él hubiese seguido los mismos pasos. - "Bueno, creo que tendremos que decidir sin él"

De repente escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse y pudieron ver a un Axel muy sonriente entrar.

"Vaya, hablando de el rey de Roma" - dijo el rey con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mismo ceño que mostró Hugo.

El príncipe los miro a ambos sin entender a qué se debía su mal genio, estaba feliz, había conseguido 5 direcciones de 5 princesas distintas.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque esas caras?" - les pregunto de lo más despreocupado.

Axel ahora era un joven de 20 años, muy guapo y seductor, lo cual usaba muy bien a su beneficio, casi todas las chicas de la academia real habían sido cortejadas por él, unas lo dejaban por su propia cuenta y otras eran terminadas por él, lo cual le acarreaba serios problemas a su padre, los reinos de aquellas chicas no querían comerciar con el padre de el hombre que le rompió el corazón a su hija, unas se lo callaban por el bien de sus reinos pero otras no podían ocultar su tristeza y a él muy poco le importaba, le encantaba tener a las jóvenes princesas e incluso a las aldeanas comiendo de su mano, sabía que muchas lo cotizaban y eso no hacía más que inflar su ego, sin preocupación se sentó en la silla frente a la cual ocupaba su hermano - "veo que están buscando a donde ir en las vacaciones"

"Si y esperábamos que tú tuvieras alguna sugerencia" - le respondió su padre aún enojado con él.

"La verdad, no tengo ni idea, cualquier lugar que elijan está bien para mí" - por lo que se veía le importaba muy poco el poder salir en familia y disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

El rey pidió mentalmente paciencia a Dios, le prometió a su difunta esposa que iba a criar muy bien a sus hijos pero no supo en qué momento el mayor se le fue de las manos y además le entristecía, se supone que Axel al ser el hijo mayor es el siguiente en heredar la corona pero por el camino que va no estaba muy seguro.

"Axel, ¿porque siempre tienes que mostrar esa actitud de que no te importan los demás, más que a ti mismo?" - se atrevió a encararlo Hugo, estaba cansado de ver a su amado padre bajo el estrés por el irresponsable comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

"Por favor, hermanito no empieces con tus sermones, por cierto, no deberías de estar en tu clase de bailecito sobre hielo" - No entendía porque había escogido un deporte para niñas y al mismo tiempo que su padre lo alentará a seguir en este, no abandonaba su actitud machista esa misma que casi hace que Hugo fuera su copia exacta pero afortunadamente no fue así.

"Se llama, baile sobre hielo y no, la señorita Flora no puedo darnos clase por un contratiempo que tuvo y además era solo la última clase" – Hugo sabía de su desagrado por aquel deporte, no era por el deporte en sí sino porque él lo tomaba, no le importaba, con el apoyo de su padre, sus amigos y Sofía le bastaba pero le molestaba que lo utilizara como medio para burlarse de él.

"Basta, no quiero que peleen, Axel, ya te dije que tu hermano me mostró lo bueno que es para ese deporte, deberías de ir a verlo algún día, es el mejor de su clase junto a la joven princesa de Encanthia" - le comentó su progenitor con una marcada sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mirando a su hijo menor el cual le respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad y agradecimiento, resopló con fastidio mientras volteaba los ojos, nunca los entendería.

"Si, si, lo que digas, bueno, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer nos vemos después" - y así sin más salió del despacho dirigiéndose seguro a buscar más chicas que enamorar o más bien a seguir malgastando su vida.

El viejo rey de Albuquerque dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se disponía a ver el gran cuadro en la que estaba retratada toda su familia antes de la muerte de su esposa, recordaba lo duro que había sido para Axel el despedirse para siempre de su madre, Hugo no recordaba mucho de ella pues sólo tenía 4 años cuando se fue pero aun así el también la había llorado, a los tres les había lastimado mucho el que los dejará solos tan pronto pero sabía que siempre los cuidaba desde el cielo y desde el comienzo se vio a la tarea de que nunca la olvidaran pero ahora tenía miedo de que su primogénito se hubiera olvidado de la crianza que esta les había inculcado y destruyera su vida, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo que lo cambiara.

"Papá" - Hugo se acerco a él para admirar el mismo cuadro y no muy lejos estaba uno con la figura completa de su madre en toda su majestuosa belleza, creía que ninguna podría llegar a compararse con aquella hermosura pero cuando conoció a Sofía algo le llamó la atención y aunque su comienzo no fue el mejor no era siego a la ternura y belleza de la aquella entonces pequeña niña, es cierto, no lo quería aceptar, se decía que era común que una princesa fuera bonita pero con forme pasaba el tiempo y después de aquella ves que hicieron equipo para ganar el campeonato de la Corona Voladora, pudo apreciar la verdadera belleza de la princesa más joven de Encanthia llegando a entender porque todos la admiraban y no fue hasta cuando le ayudó a luchar por su sueño de practicar baile sobre hielo que se dio cuenta, si, la sonrisa de Sofía era la única que se le podía comparar a la de su madre, aquella que siempre le alegraba el día, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara por lo que no tenía el valor para decírselo, algún día le confesaría sus sentimientos pero por ahora se conformaba con que ella lo considerase su amigo, su mente vago por lo pocos recuerdos de su progenitora y llego a la conclusión de que si Sofía la hubiera conocido seguramente se llevarían muy bien.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en los rostros de cada uno al admirar aquellos ojos verdes de la nombrada reina eterna de Albuquerque, mismos ojos que había heredado Hugo y que esperaba sus nietos llegaran a tener.

De este modo el rey se dispuso a sentarse en su gran sillón frente al escritorio mientras que su hijo lo sigue con la mirada.

"No sé qué hacer con él" - muchas veces había intentado hablar con Axel pero nada parecía llegarle.

"Papá, si algo aprendí con Sofía, es que en algún momento encontraras a tu talón de Aquiles, es decir, alguien que te enseñe una lección" – decía un Hugo muy seguro, rememorando la gran lección que ella le dio de niños.

"Es cierto pero ¿quién sería esa persona que haga reaccionar a Axel?" - ni Hugo ni su padre se imaginaban lo cerca que estaba aquella persona.

"¿Amber?..¡Date prisa, mamá y papá, nos están esperando para cenar!" - En el castillo de Enchancia se encontraba el príncipe James frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana melliza, esperando que está se apurara, ya tenía hambre.

"¡En un unos minutos bajo, James!" - le gritó desde adentro.

James suspiro y rodó los ojos, jamás entendería a las mujeres, su madre lo había enviado a buscar a su hermana, Amber, Sofía ya estaba abajo por lo que agradeció no tener que buscarla a ella también, tenía hambre y quería comer, ¿que acaso nadie lo comprendía?

El joven príncipe rubio, oji pardo era un adolescente de 16 años muy atractivo, su lema sigue siendo **"¡Boom!, ¡Hace el cañón!"** pero se podía ver que era un poco más responsable, más maduro, desde los 14 empezó a prepararse para ser el rey con su padre y ahora lo ayuda en casa con casi todos los deberes reales y se ha vuelto más sobre protector con sus hermanas, a pesar de que Amber era la mayor no permitiría que alguien las lastime.

"¡Bien pero si mamá me manda a buscarte de nuevo será mejor que salgas!" - y mientras bajaba, murmuraba algo sobre que las mujeres son difíciles.

Dentro de la habitación, había una Amber con muy pocos ánimos, se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos, ¿qué le había pasado?

Otro hombre que terminaba con ella, muchos decían que ella era difícil pero ¿es que no podían ver más allá?, no era una caja vacía como todos pensaban, tenía sentimientos.

Al igual que su hermano mellizo tenía 16 y seguía siendo junto a Sofía una de las princesas más populares y bellas de la academia, su cabello rubio ahora era más largo y le llegada a la cintura, su vestido era parecido al que tenía de niña.

El príncipe David, su último novio había sido como muchos otros que le pedían más de lo que ella podía dar, él había intentado hacerla suya a la fuerza pero gracias a algunas cosas que había aprendido con Sofía puedo defenderse de la forma más común para neutralizar a un hombre, una patada certera en su hombria y así el tipo quedo neutralizado y tirado en el suelo maldiciéndola, mientras ella corría asustada.

Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación y hasta ahora no ha salido pero se dijo que no podía ser tan obvia, la vida debe continuar, así que decide hacer como cualquier otro día y se alistó para la cena.

Ya abajo respiro profundo y mostró su mejor sonrisa esperando que nadie se diese cuenta.

Sus padres y hermanos la saludaron y ella les regreso el saludo, intentó parecer neutral y distinguida como siempre pero aún se le podía ver las pocas ganas que tenía de comer o hablar con alguien.

Sofía y su madre lo notaron, mientras comían intercambiaron miradas como buscando quién sería la primera en preguntar.

"Amber" - Miranda tomó la iniciativa y se animó a indagar en el problema, conocía a su hijastra y sabía que cuando no hablaba era porque algo malo había pasado - "¿está todo bien?, te noto inusualmente callada"

Como toda madre le preocupaba verla tan apagada, ella no era así, siempre que podía les decía a todos sus maravillosas planes para la semana, que compraría, a dónde saldría y con quienes, que actividades realizaría en el castillo con sus hermanos y amigos, les mostraba los diseños de vestidos que diseñaba o lo fascinada que estaba con las estrellas, en fin, de todo, incluido sus numerosos novios, con David era el décimo.

"Bueno..." - ¿se atrevería a contar algo tan intimo y delicado en medio de su padre y hermano?, es decir, sabía que podía contar con Miranda y Sofía pero no quería que su padre la regañara y que James saliera como loco a golpear al desgraciado de David, no , esperaría a que pudiera estar a solas con ellas - "solo, me preocupa que...James y Jade no se hablen, ella es mi amiga y el mi hermano, quisiera que estuvieran bien"

Ante esto el mencionado se para en seco en medio de una pieza de pollo y voltea a otro lado disgustado, en parte era cierto, Sofía, Ruby y ella estaban preocupadas por lo mal que iba la relación de James y Jade, según James, Jade es demasiado mandona y con un carácter difícil mientras que para Jade, James era muy infantil y testarudo.

Se habían hecho novios desde hace dos años pero parecía que la relación había decaído, el rubio siempre tenía un deber real que hacer y la chica era muy temperamental cuando se le provocaba, sabía que algunas amistades de su novio le veían por debajo debido a sus raíces y eso le molestaba mucho.

A pesar de que la reina intuía de que se trataba de algo más complicado que eso, dirigió su mirada a su hijastro y a esto se le unió el rey Roland, también estaba enterado de el noviazgo de su hijo con la mejor amiga de su hijas y a veces se sentía mal por darle tantas responsabilidades a su hijo pero si quería ser el rey algún día tenía que aprender desde lo más pequeño, hasta lo más grande, desde lo más fácil, hasta lo más difícil aunque eso implique no darle tiempo a tu vida amorosa.

"James, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?" - esta vez fue él quien hablo con notable preocupación en su voz.

"No, papá y si me disculpan ya estoy lleno, por lo que quisiera irme a mi habitación" - sus padres no tuvieron más remedio que acceder, ya después hablarían con él a solas.

Sofía estaba preocupa por sus hermanos, uno no quería hablar y la otra no quería decir la verdad, así es, ella ya había oído el chisme, claro, según el mismo David lo había contado después de que lo encontrarán tirado retorciéndose en una esquina de la escuela.

El muy infeliz había acusado a su hermana de tratar de matarlo solo porque le quería darle un beso pero conocía a Amber y sabía que para que si ella hiciese eso debía ser para defenderse, además de que conocía la fama que se había ganado aquel principito, Hugo ya le había hablado sobre él, lastimosamente el reino de David, el reino de Zafiro, fue nombrado así debido a su riqueza en aquellas piedras preciosas de color azul, era socio comercial con el reino de Albuquerque, por lo que lo conocía desde niños, aunque David más bien tenía la edad de Axel aunque .

Según Hugo, David era malévolo, malcriado, creído, arrogante y todos los demás adjetivos negativos habidos y por haber, mala fama para un príncipe.

Los ojos azules de Sofía se posaron en su hermana rubia notando el poco ánimo que mostraba.

"Mamá, ¿recuerdas que prometiste que íbamos a pasar un rato, Amber, tú y yo para charlar cosas de mujeres?" - Sofía esperaba que su madre entendiera el mensaje.

Inmediatamente Miranda leyó entre líneas y se dio cuenta de que Sofía buscaba que las dos hablaran con Amber sin Roland y James y así ella soltaría todo.

A pesar de tener 14 años, la joven princesa de Enchancia era toda una belleza casi Inmaculada, su ternura e inocencia infantil no la abandonaban, sin embargo ahora venía combinada con la sensualidad que se le empezaba a desarrollar, su delgada figura, ojos azules, largo cabello castaño y piel suave como la ceda despertaban la ternura y deseo en los hombres, no por nada Hugo estaba tan enamorado de ella pero lo que él amaba más que nada era su corazón, la mitad de todos los príncipes estaban embonados con ella pero era tan inocente que ni lo notaba.

"Es verdad Sofía, se me había olvidado" - le sonrió a su hija, siempre actuando más madura de lo que su edad mostraba. Amber no entendía pero Sofía le envió una mirada tranquilizadora, diciéndole que por favor confíe en ella por lo que no dijo más nada.

La cena termino y Miranda fue a buscar a Sofía para luego ambas ir a la recámara de Amber, gracias a Dios que Roland no pregunto porque, Sofía toco la puerta y espero unos segundos.

"Adelante" - se escucho la voz de Amber desde adentro y ambas aprovecharon y entraron.

La princesa rubia estaba en su acostumbrada bata de dormir mirando por su telescopio, en momentos así solo esto podría hacerla sentir mejor, al escuchar la puerta abrirse cambio su vista de las estrellas para ver a su hermana y a su mamá entrar.

"Entonces, Amber..¿nos contarás?" - le preguntó cautelosa Sofía no quería obligar a su hermana a confesar si no quería hablar.

"¡Oh, Sofía!" - Amber no pudo esconderlo más necesitaba del calor y afecto que le brindaran su hermanita y su madre. Se abalanzó sobre Sofía y la abrazo con fuerza, sorprendido tanto a Sofía como Miranda.

"Amber, hija, ¿qué sucede?" - le preguntó preocupada Miranda.

"¡Mamá!" - la princesa rubia no podía parar de llorar - "es que...es que..." - El llanto casi no la dejaba hablar, Sofía y su madre dedujeron que debía ser grave para que ella estuviese así.

"Tranquila, Amber, respira profundo y dinos qué pasó" - le indicó su hermana y ella obedeció.

"Lo que pasa es que...David... ¡intento aprovecharse de mí!" - y así Amber volvió a romper en llanto ante las atónitas miradas de Sofía y Miranda.

 **Nota de la Autora:** hola, ¿qué tal?, bueno. Como podrán ver esta historia es distinta ya que no solo tiene hugfia sino también a Axel por Amber y viceversa, mi pareja súper favorita del programa es hugfia pero como dije tengo otras y esta es una de ellas, mas adelante clocare un avatar para este fic, subiré los dos primeros capítulos puesto son lo que desarrollado hasta el momento, sin mas que decir, espero que les agrade y gracias por su atención.


	2. Capítulo 2 - ¿A Dónde Vamos?

**Capítulo 2 - ¿A Dónde Vamos?**

Miranda y Sofía estaban totalmente atónitas, ¿cómo era posible que Amber tuviera tan mala suerte en el amor?, porque las dos estaban enteradas de los varios novios y las verdaderas razones por las cuales ella les terminaba.

Uno era un ladrón, otro tenía una novia mientras salía con ella, otro solo la quería para aparentar, otro más, solo le interesaba ser el rey del reino, el único que se había salvado era Frederick, él muy amablemente le había dicho que estaba interesado en Cleo, ella le agradeció su sinceridad a pesar de que le entristeció mucho.

Y ahora estaba David, él había sido el peor, la obligaba a hacer cosas que ella no quería, la trataba como a una muñeca, su juguete pero cuando se había cansado y dio por terminada la relación él había perdido los estribos y quería obligarla a seguir juntos y en el proceso quiso abusar de su inocencia pero gracias Dios fue más rápida.

Su madre y su hermana la abrazaron para calmarla y decirle que estaban con ella, no le habían dicho nada a su padre solo porque ella misma les rogó que no lo hicieran pero ya había sido mucho, tenían que decirle sobre esto.

"Amber, lo siento pero tenemos que decirle a tu padre" - Miranda siempre había sido una gran confidente de sus hijas pero antes de todo ella tenía que ser una buena madre y velar por su seguridad, aunque tuviera que hacer algo que ellas no quisieran.

"No, no mamá, ya termine con él, se acabo, además con el golpe que le di no se podrá ni centrar en algún tiempo" - No podía permitir que su padre se enterase, el reino y ellos serían la comidilla de todos los demás monarcas cuando este junto a su hermano, busquen escarmiento contra todos sus ex novios - "ya está arreglado, no es necesario, además ya estoy cansada de esto y he decido que no volveré a amar a algun hombre"

Sofía y su madre intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, ¿Amber?, ¿olvidarse de los hombres?, ahora sí lo habían visto todo.

"Pero Amber, ¿estás segura?, algún día llegara a ese hombre que está destinado para ti" - le animaba su hermanita.

"Si, es..algo normal que tengas que pasar por este tipo de pruebas para llevarte con el indicado" - afirmó Miranda, quien mejor que ella para decirlo, antes de casarse con el rey Roland II había tenido dos relaciones que fueron un fracaso desde la muerte de su esposo, Antonio, el padre biológico de Sofía.

"Podrían tener razón pero ya no quiero seguir pasando por esto, ¡es horrible!" - ya estaba decida y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

"Pero no te puedes cerrar al amor" - a Sofía le daba tristeza ver cómo aquella Amber que conoció desde que se había convertido en su hermana, ilusionada y soñadora, había desaparecido.

"Lo siento, Sofia, Mamá, aprecio enserio que quieran ayudarme, son las mejores pero ya está decidido, ahora, ¿podrían dejarme sola, por favor?"- dijo para dar por terminada la charla, había sido un día muy duro y estaba agotada.

"Bueno, está bien y no le diré nada a Roland pero por favor piénsalo, tu padre, tus hermanos y yo te amamos y no nos importa lo que los demás digan" - Sofía estuvo de acuerdo con su madre, eran una familia y como tal debían protegerse y apoyarse y lo entendía pero era una princesa y tenía que velar por su reino, a pesar de que se tenga que tragar su dolor.

Miranda y su hija le dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron de la habitación.

Suspiro volteando su vista de nuevo hacia aquel cielo estrellado y a lo lejos vio la estrella que había descubierto hace algunos años, Amberina Mayor, brillando en el firmamento.

"¿Podría haber algún hombre que me ame de verdad?" - dejó aquella pregunta en el aire, se acostó y rápidamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo esperando que mañana fuese un día mejor.

Mientras que en el reino de Albuquerque un Axel muy sonriente apenas iba llegando, ya era muy tarde, seguro ya todos estaban dormidos, no quería tener que soportar otra reprimenda de su padre por llegar a tan altas horas de la noche, les exigió a los guardias que no dijeran nada, estos accedieron pues no tenían más remedio él era el príncipe y tenían que obedecer, abrió la puerta principal muy despacio pero esto no evitó que rechinara un poco, menos mal que su padre tenía el sueño pesado si no ya se le hubiese aparecido, muy confiado camino hacia las grandes y largas escaleras listo para irse a su habitación, si no fuera por una voz muy bien conocida que lo hizo detenerse a mitad de su osadía.

"Por fin llegas" - si, esa voz no podría ser más que la de Hugo.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte volteo su vista por detrás de él y lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados además que le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos, este ya se encontraba vestido con su ropa de dormir, lo que faltaba, ahora su hermanito actuaba como un segundo padre.

"se puede saber, ¿en dónde estabas y porque llegas a estas horas? - trato de no alzar la voz, no quería despertar a su papá.

"Haber, me fui a una cita con la princesa Amanda y de allí me fui a pasar el rato con la princesa Támara, solo digamos que tuvimos un encuentro muy ardiente y ahora estoy aquí, teniendo que soportarte, entonces, ¿puedo irme?, "papá" - había dicho con un suspiro cansado y con el peor descaro del mundo para luego burlarse de la madures que Hugo mostraba.

"No es para tomárselo a la ligera Axel, por Dios mírate, juegas con los sentimientos de las mujeres, haces lo que te da la gana y llegas a la hora que se te antoja y quieres que todos hagan lo que tú quieres, ¿cuándo entraras en razón?, papá ya tuvo suficiente de esto, cada día se vuelve más viejo, siempre ha sido un gran padre para nosotros y está muy preocupado por ti"- Ya había tenido suficiente, por un lado estaba triste por ver a su hermano mayor malgastar su vida de esa forma y por el otro muy molesto porque su padre tuviera que soportárselo.

"¡Argsh!, vamos Hugo, estoy muy cansado, ¿no podemos hablar esto mañana?, me quiero ir a dormir" - le aburría tener que ser reprendido por su hermanito.

Suspiro, tal parecía que jamás cambiaría.

"¿Te parece que a mamá le gustaría verte así?" - eso sí que lo trajo a la tierra, si había algo que Axel no soportaba era que metieran a la memoria de su madre en una conversación sobre sus muchos defectos, ella había sido la única mujer más importante para él por lo que odiaba que la usarán para tratar de atraer su atención.

Muy pero muy molesto le dirigió una mirada gélida a su hermano, sin embargo este no se inmutó, lo conocía y sabía que con sus palabras había tocado un punto sensible en él y ahora no se detendría.

"No metas a nuestra madre en esto" - dijo entre dientes sin cambiar su expresión, más le valía a Hugo detenerse o la lamentaría.

"Mamá nos enseñó que un príncipe debe ser bondadoso, velar por el bien de su reino y actuar con madures y sabiduría, ¿acaso se te olvido todo eso? - al ver que este no respondía prosiguió - "lo sé, yo apenas tengo recuerdos de ella pero no por eso olvidó sus enseñanzas y cuánto nos amaba, nos enseñó a ser hombres de bien, a que a una mujer debes tratarla con respeto y amor como a una rosa, su flor favorita, amar a tu familia sin importar que, ser unidos hasta en los momentos más difíciles, respetar a tus mayores" - recalcó la última palabra, si su hermano no quería escuchar por las buenas escucharía por las malas, tampoco le gustaba meter a su mamá en esto pero era lo que hacía que su irresponsable hermano preste atención.

"Mamá ya no está, no tienes porque meterla" - o se callaba o no respondía por sus acciones.

"Veo que ya no te importa su memoria" - ya estuvo, eso sí que le había molestado, lo iba a lamentar.

Presa de la ira se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, viéndolo con aquella profunda mirada de odio.

"No se te ocurra volver a decir eso, en toda tu vida, ¡¿me entendiste?!" - Hugo no mostraba miedo más bien lo encaraba, ya sabía que iba a reaccionar así - "¡Por supuesto que me importa la memoria de mamá! y recuerdo perfectamente todo los que nos decía ¡pero ella ya no está!, ¡no la metas en esto!"

"¡Entonces madura!, ¡hazte responsable de tus acciones, deja de tratar a los demás especialmente a las mujeres como si no tuvieran sentimientos!, pero sobre todo, ¡deja de darle dolores de cabeza a papá!, eres un príncipe, actúa como tal, no como un tonto inútil" - la voz de su hermanito era severa y firme, quería golpearlo, hacerle tragar sus palabras pero había algo que siempre hacía que desistiera de esa idea, sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes oscuro que heredó de su progenitora siempre que los veía recordaba como esos ojos lo veían con amor y devoción y desde que Hugo nació había sido débil ante eso, para él su madre siempre fue la mujer más hermosa de él mundo y cuando sus ojos se serraron para siempre fue el peor golpe que la vida le había dado, por años se apoyó en él, es decir él era el mayor y sentía que tenía que enseñarle lo que sabía y protegerlo de todo mal pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo los hermanos se fueron separando, aunque por lo menos parecía que el amor por su hermano y su padre aún estaba allí, era incapaz de hacerles daño pero eso no evitó que llevará su vida hasta el hoyo en el que se encontraba.

No había sido su culpa, desde pequeño noto que a muchas niñas solo les gustaba su apariencia, título de nobleza y riqueza y pensó que si así era el mundo él se comportaría igual y hasta ahora no había chica común o princesa que no lo quiera más que por su físico o posición social.

Espero el golpe valientemente pero para su sorpresa jamás llegó, en cambio Axel lo soltó sin delicadeza y sin decir nada se fue escaleras arriba directo a su habitación, mientras él lo seguía con una mirada llena de compasión, esperaba que sus palabras le hubiesen llegado, cansado se dirigió a su alcoba para al fin descansar, mañana tenía su último día de clases.

Sin embargo, era ajeno a lo que sucedía en la habitación de su hermano, tan pronto como serró la puerta se pego de espaldas a ella con la mirada baja, apretó los puños y dientes con fuerza, fue a su tocador y tomo lo primero que encontró para luego lanzarlo con furia al suelo y romperlo, a los ojos de cualquiera eso era un berrinche pero si te fijabas bien podías notar las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de aquellos ojos color gris verdoso, no quería oír nada sobre su madre porque significaba revivir aquel doloroso secreto.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido, sí se hubiese quedado con ella, la habría protegido pero... ya no estaba y todo era su culpa.

Sin poder apagar su llanto se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas pasando así el resto de la noche.

Un nuevo día en Enchancia, Sofía y James ya se encontraban desayunando con sus padres, Amber todavía no bajaba, para los hombres de la casa era natural, ella siempre se tardaba en arreglarse pero para Sofía y su madre era señal de que seguro no había dormido bien o no quería desayunar.

"Qué extraño, Amber aún no baja" - había dicho curioso el rey Roland II

"Se habrá quedado dormida" - sugirió Sofía tratando de tapar a su hermana.

"Si, seguramente se quedo despierta hasta tarde viendo las estrellas, ya saben que cuando lo hace nada la detiene" - decía James mientras comía con gusto sus panqueques voladores con arándanos y crema batida.

De pronto oyeron la voz del mensajero real.

"Sus majestades, buenos días" - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia para la familia en general - "ha llagado un mensaje del reino de Hakalo"

Todos se vieron sorprendidos, era el reino de la princesa Lei - Lani, la última vez los habían invitado para la prueba que ella tenía que hacer para saber si era digna de ser reina de su pueblo, ¿que sería esta vez?

"Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte" - le había dicho el rey al hombre mientras tomaba el sobre de sus manos y haciendo una última reverencia se retiró del amplio comedor real por la puerta grande, misma por la que llegó Amber.

"Buenos días, ¿qué dijo el mensajero real?" - preguntó al notar que su padre habría un sobre con un sello que se le hacía familiar mientras se sentaba a comer.

"Es un sobre de el reino de Hakalo" - le explico su hermana oji azul la cual aprovechó la distracción para preguntarle bajito - "¿estás mejor?, si no quieres no tienes que ir a la escuela"

"Voy a ir, no puedo simplemente esconderme y si, descuida estoy mejor" - no era muy cierto pero si se sentía un poco más relajada que anoche, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a los rumores mal intencionados de los demás príncipes y princesas de la escuela.

Sofía le dirigió una media sonrisa a su hermana, estaba orgullosa de su madures pero muy preocupada por su seguridad y sentimientos, de pronto ambas escucharon la euforia de su padre al leer que decía el mensaje.

"Miren esto" - señaló al papel contento - "El rey y la reina de Hakalo se complacen en invitar a la familia real de Enchancia y a otra familia real que inviten para pasar una temporada en el reino"

"¡Oh!, qué bien, podríamos ir allí de vacaciones verano" - se animó la reina pensando que podría ser una buena distracción para Amber y para ellos también.

"Si y podemos invitar a otra familia real para que nos acompañe" - acentuó Sofía emocionada por volver a ver a su amiga, Lei - Lani.

"¿Tenemos que ir todos?" - Amber tenía dos problemas, no tenía ánimos y segundo a pesar de haber estado con las maravillas aún no se sentía parte de la naturaleza y según lo que su hermanita le contó, aquel reino era una isla con una selva inmensa lo cual no le apetecía.

"Oh, vamos Amber, será divertido y lo mejor es que se ven muchas estrellas en

Hakalo" - Miranda quería que su hija rubia se olvidara del dolor y divertirse, además para eso estaban las vacaciones.

La princesa rubia oji pardo suspiro, eran tres contra uno, no podría ganar, así que se rindió.

"Bien, iré" - tal vez esto le serviría para olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

"Entonces, está decidido, pero aún falta invitar a otro reino, ¿quién querría ir de vacaciones con nosotros a Hakalo?" - Roland no tenía idea de a quien invitar todos los que conocía ya tenían planes.

De repente Sofía se levanto de su asiento como resorte, asombrando a todos.

"¡Lo tengo!, Hugo me había contado que su familia aún no sabe a dónde ir de vacaciones, así que podríamos preguntarle a su papá si quieren venir" - todos la observaron con una sonrisa cómplice, todos menos el mismo príncipe Hugo sabían lo que Sofía sentía por él, era muy fácil notar su felicidad al mencionarlo o con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

La peli castaña oji azul se sentó muy sonrojada.

"He,,,.bueno...es que..pienso que..sería divertido..¿no?" - concluyó sentándose de nuevo con una risa nerviosa mientras jugaba con su cabello.

"Bien, haré que envíen una carta al rey Garrick para saber si les gustaría ir, Baileywick" - llamo el rey a su fiel mayordomo el cual apareció al instante.

"Dígame, su majestad" – Baileywick seguía siendo el mismo mayordomo leal y servicial de siempre, los años solo le daban más sabiduría de la que ya poseía -

"Por favor envía una carta al rey Garrick, para preguntarles a él y a sus hijos si desean ir y que sea para hoy, la carta dice que debemos salir mañana para llegar pasado mañana" - Roland sabía que siempre podía contar con Baileywick , le entregó la carta de Hakalo para saber qué escribir.

"De inmediato, su majestad" - y así, el afable y respetuoso mayordomo salió directo a cumplir la orden de su rey y amigo.

"Bien, creo que es hora de que vayan a la escuela" - así los chicos se despidieron de sus padres.

Se montaron en el carruaje volador directo a la Academia Real al llegar vieron a varios de sus amigos y compañeros, Vivian se les acerco para saludarlos pero la verdad había algo que le preocupaba.

Se acerco a Sofía para hablarle sin que alguien las pudieran oir - "Sofía, escuche los rumores pero sé que ella y tú son las únicas que me pueden contar la verdad de lo que pasó"

"Bueno..." - Sofía no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que en ese momento llegó el carruaje del príncipe Hugo, normalmente llegaba junto con su hermano Axel ya que este se iba a ver clases en el ala oeste, puesto a que en esa parte de la escuela tomaban clases los príncipes y princesas desde los 17 hasta los 20 años para luego ir a la Universidad Real, donde se estudiaba para todo título de la nobleza,

Según sabían a Axel, Astrid, hermana de Hildegard y Leena, hermana mayor de Maya y Kahlid ya solo les faltaba un año para graduarse pero ellos ya habían salido de vacaciones hace tres días por lo cual él no tenía que venir con su hermanito.

Vivian pudo notar muy bien lo roja que se ponía su amiga al ver al peli negro acercarse hasta donde estaban y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, Sofía no era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos por uno de los príncipes más cotizados de la escuela.

"Hola, Sofia...ah y hola Vivian" - era normal que Hugo solo notase a la princesa más joven de Enchancia y los demás pasarán a segundo plano, a Vivian y al resto de sus amigos no les molestaba más bien les divertía.

"He...Ho..Hola Hugo" - como ya era costumbre no podía dejar de tartamudear cuando lo tenía en frente, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo lindos que eran sus ojos verde, únicos y comparables a un par de esmeraldas, esa piel blanca como la nieve, ese cabello negro que brillaba con la luz del sol y su perfecta y dulce sonrisa que casi la hacía desmayar, si, lo aceptaba, estaba locamente enamorada de su gran amigo pero lo que más amaba de él es ese gran corazón que le había demostrado que poseía.

"¿Como estas, Hugo?" - preguntó Vivian tratando de iniciar una conversación pues el par de tórtolos no dejaban de mirarse como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

La voz de la chica los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se sintieron apenados al darse cuenta de que llevaban casi 10 minutos viéndose a los ojos como un monumento al romance, se disculpó con la chica por no haberla notado.

"No, descuida, después de todo es lindo ver cómo te le quedas viendo a Sofía con ojos de borrego enamorado" - la peli negra se río de su comentario, lo había logrado, esos dos ya podrían hacerle competencia a los tomates maduros por lo rojos que estaban sus rostros.

"¡Vivian!" - le regañó su amiga pero solo logró que esta se riese más.

"Bueno, bueno, ya en enserio, lo que pasa es que te vimos un poco extraño cuando llegaste, ¿qué pasa?" - el oji verde dejo el sonrojo para sacar una cara de tristeza, ¿sus emociones eran tan obvias?

Serró los ojos pensando, decidiendo si decirles o no - "Es..mi hermano"

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para entender por dónde venía el asunto, para ellas no era un secreto lo mujeriego que es el príncipe Axel, Hildegard y él habían tenido su historia.

La segunda y caprichosa princesa de Freezenberg tuvo algunas citas con el chico, sin embargo no llegaron a nada puesto que a Axel no quiso casarse con ella, dicen que la chica ahora estaba detrás del hermano menor, Hugo pero la verdad era que él solo podría querer a Sofía y eso todos lo sabían, todos menos la misma Sofía.

"¿Ya has intentado hablar con él?" - preguntó la castaña muy preocupada.

"Si y no funcionó, no quiere madurar y eso lastima a mi papá, creo que Axel jamás cambiara" - suspiro derrotado.

Sofía se sentía muy mal, si Hugo estaba triste ella también, le dolía verlo así pero luego llegó el recuerdo de lo sucedido esta mañana llego a su mente y entonces tuvo una idea.

"Hugo, ¿ya saben a dónde irán de vacaciones de verano? - preguntó muy esperanzada.

Este la vio un poco sorprendido, no porque le molestara si no porque no esperaba que le interesara.

"He..no, estábamos buscando algún lugar ayer pero no nos hemos decidido" – era cierto, su padre y él se la pasaron toda la tarde tratando de elegir un lugar pero no lograron decidirse.

"Bueno, mi padre, recibió esta mañana un mensaje de el reino de Hakalo" - Hugo y Vivian sabían de la historia de la princesa Lei - Lani ya que ella se los había contado.

"¿Lei - Lani? Y ¿que decía?" - preguntó la peli negra.

"Su familia nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones en su reino y nos dio el permiso de invitar a otra familia que quisiera venir con nosotros, y ya que me contaste que tu papá no sabía a dónde ir de vacaciones por lo que pensé que podría..gustarles ir..,mi papa ya le envió un mensaje al tuyo para preguntarle..,aunque..,claro...,si no quieres...ir...,está bien.." – tenía miedo de que él se enojase con ella por pensar en eso.

El peli negro lo pensó por un momento, la familia de ella y la de él juntos en un reino que era una gran isla, podría verla todo los días y quizás un cambio de ambiente le vendría bien a su padre.

"Me encantaría Sofía, es una gran idea" - y allí estaba otra vez aquella sonrisa que la mataba y la enviaba directo al cielo, la chica enrojeció con una sonrisa que denotaba claramente su emoción al saber que él quería ir.

 _"¡Dijo que si!_ " - se había dicho mentalmente - "bueno, espero que...tu papá y tu hermano también..estén de acuerdo"

"Descuida a mi papá le encantará y en cuanto a mi hermano, no te preocupes él irá de tomos dos, ¿cuándo saldremos?" - preguntó muy entusiasmando.

"La carta dice que debemos salir mañana puesto que muy temprano llegará uno de sus barcos con la llave Esmeralda pues es la única forma de encontrar el camino hasta allí y así llegar pasado mañana" - informó recordando lo dicho por su padre respecto al mensaje.

"Ok, seguro que papá ya recibió el mensaje de tu padre y no creo diga que no" - dijo muy seguro, pues este quería ir a un lugar al que jamás habían visitado.

"Bueno, apuremos, porque si no llegaremos tarde a clases" - les aconsejo Vivian y así los tres chicos entraron al plantel.

Amber ya se encontraba dentro del salón de clases de arte ya que era la primera clase que tenía hoy, saco sus utensilios y se propuso no pensar en nada más que en las actividades escolares pero era difícil cuando todo el mundo te veía y susurraba a tus espaldas y lo peor de todo es que sabías de que se trataba.

Cualquier persona se pararía y gritaría en medio de la clase buscando con ello acallar aquellos murmullos malintencionados pero no ella, ella era una princesa, se paró recta y se dedicó a actuar como si no hubiera nadie en la sala hasta que algo llamo su atención.

"Hola, Amber" - esa voz la conocía muy bien, era el príncipe Frederick, el único novio que tuvo que se había comportado como caballero con ella.

"Hola, Frederick, ¿cómo has estado?" - preguntó más tranquila, el chico y ella se habían hecho amigos después de que él le había dicho sus sentimientos por la princesa de Corinthia muy amablemente.

"Bien" - respondió más no lo parecía y la rubia lo noto.

"¿Enserio?, no lo parece" - lo conocía y sabía cuando le mentía.

El castaño suspiro - "me atrapaste, si,..Cleo y yo terminamos" - comentó cabizbajo y triste.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿qué sucedió?" - Amber los veía como la pareja más feliz después de su hermanita y Hugo, a pesar de que aún no eran una pareja pues ella sabía que solo era para cuestión de tiempo para eso.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?, Cleo solo le hace caso a Hildegard y bueno se volvió muy extenuaste así que decidimos dar por terminada la relación" - era cierto Hildegard había vuelto a las andadas y Cleo al no querer dejarla sola se le había pegado de nuevo y ahora eran muy pocas las cosas que ella hacía que la princesa del reino más frío no.

"Si, Hildegard y yo fuimos amigas y tenía la esperanza de que cambiara pero ya veo que no" - ahora sentía alivio de haberse salvado de ser la otra de las ovejas de la azabache - "descuida, eres muy atractivo y ahí muchos peces en el mar"

El chico se rió un poco, lo cierto era que aún le dolía el no tener a la princesa morena pero hablar con una buena amiga le hacía sentir mejor.

"¿Y tú?, ya escuche los rumores pero descuida jamás le creería a nadie más que a ti - era cierto sabía que David era un idiota y que si la oji pardo le había terminado fue por una de sus estupideces.

"Si, es cierto, el nefasto se atrevió a..." - miro todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los escuchase, confiaba en él así que podía decirle. - "intento abusar de mi"

Frederick habría tanto la boca de la sorpresa que bien podría entra una mosca y ni decir que sus ojos parecían un par de platos para luego fruncir el ceño.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?!, ¡ya verá cuando le ponga las manos enzima!" - y estaba por buscarlo si no fuera porque la rubia le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Por favor, no, no quiero que la gente se entere ni tampoco quiero más conflictos, te lo pido" - él no podía resistir esa mirada llena de súplica que le dirigía, siempre había sido débil ante sus ojos.

"Bien pero si se atreve a hacerte daño otra vez, no dudes en llamarme y le daré una lección" - la chica río ante el orgullo del joven príncipe.

"Si, muchas gracias mi gallardo caballero" - se burlo en broma ella.

Continuaron charlando hasta que la señorita Flora entro y la clase comenzó.

Mientras tanto James, Hugo, Sofía y Vivian se encontraban en clase de danza con el profesor Popov, como ya era costumbre el viejo profesor entraba bailando.

"Po,po,po..buenos días alumnos, hoy es nuestro último día de clases así que vamos a bailar el..tango" - las chicas se emocionaron al escuchar eso, más que todo cierta princesa azabache, si, Hildegard no perdía la oportunidad de atrapar a Hugo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta, solo necesitaba que el profesor la colocará de pareja con él - "bueno, como sabrán, trabajarán en pareja y..."

El viejo profesor no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpido por la llegada tardía de un alumno y a pesar de que era el último día, era bien sabido por todos que nunca debes llegar tarde a la clase de Popov, los estudiantes se voltearon a ver al recién llegado, era Zandar, príncipe de Tangu".

"Lo siento señor Popov llegue tarde porque..." - iba a continuar si no fuera por qué el hombre le pone una mano en frente para que se detenga.

"No, no quiero escuchar excusas, el que sea el ultimo día no le da la frescura de venir tarde a mi clase, no lo castigaré pero ahora le tocará hacer equipo con la princesa..." - Popov escaneaba el salón buscando a su víctima.- "oh, sí, la princesa Hildegard."

Decir que la chica sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima era poco, su plan había fallado.

"Pe..pero.." - intento ella refutar pero el maestro no le permitió, se iba hacer lo que dictó y más nada.

El maestro ordenó que la música empezara y la orquesta comenzó a tocar las tonadas del aquel romántico y sensual baile llamado tango, las parejas comenzaron a bailar una por una, cuando pasó el turno de Hildegard y Zandar tuvieron varios tropiezos que les robo una que otra riza al resto de los estudiantes y una molestia al profesor por lo que tuvo que pedirles que regresaran a sus lugares.

Cuando llegó el turno de James, a este le tocó con Vivian, la chica se sonrojó de solo pensar que estaría bailando con el chico que le gustaba desde los trece, porque si, Vivian estaba enamorada de James pero se había tratado de resignar al saber que el chico se había enamorado de Jade la mejor amiga de Sofía y se habían hecho novios pero parecía que no podía borrarse aquellos ojos pardo de su mente y corazón, definitivamente el joven rubio se había metido en lo profundo de su ser sin darse cuenta.

James sonrío dulcemente y le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y está un poco dudosa la tomo, puso su otra mano en su cintura y comenzaron a bailar, al principio la peli negra no sabía qué hacer pero al verlo a los ojos fue como si todo cambiara y todo tomaba otro color y muy felizmente se dejó llevar por la música robándole una sonrisa al viejo Popov y el aplauso de muchos de los estudiantes, incluidos Sofía y Hugo, los dos intuían que la princesa de Zumaria estaba enamorada del joven príncipe de Enchancia.

Cabe destacar que James se sentía extraño, no sabía porque pero al mirar a la oji verde mientras bailaban lo hacía sentir bien y libre, de repente deseo que esto nunca acabara y seguir bailando por siempre pero la música paro y difícilmente regresaron a la normalidad por lo que algo sonrojados se fueron a sus puestos sin dejar de observarse de reojo de vez en cuando, él se estaba regañando mentalmente por lo que su cabeza pensaba, era el novio de Jade no de Vivian, ¿qué le pasaba?, por su parte la chica no cabía de la emoción había bailado como nunca con el chico que le fascinaba aunque se sentía culpable porque él no le pertenecía.

Y así continuó la clase hasta que por fin llego el turno de Sofía y le tocó con el único príncipe que quedaba y a que no adivinan quién es, ¡así es!, nada más y nada menos que Hugo, decir que ambos miembros de la realeza no se morían de los nervios era mentir, ¡estaban más rojos que una cereza!.

Hugo le ofreció su mano a Sofía y está la tomo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, lo mismo hacia el peli negro mientras colocaba delicadamente su otra mano en la cintura de su amada princesa, se vieron a los ojos y tal como les sucedió a Vivian y James fue como si los esmeralda se concatenarán con los azules haciéndolos brillar y fue como si no existieran nadie más que ellos dos.

Mientras se movían al compás de la música no pudieron evitar rememorar aquel primer baile sobre hielo, ese día había sido mágico y único para ambos y como aquella ves la sincronización entre ellos fue más que genial, los demás estudiantes estaban maravillados por la destreza que mostraban y podrían jurar que de nuevo percibían aquella química que rodeaba a la pareja, todos estaban muy contentos por ellos, todos excepto cierta azabache que estaba que se moría de los celos y el hermano mayor de Sofía, James estaba enterado de los sentimientos del joven príncipe de Albuquerque por su hermanita, del mismo modo sabía de qué está los correspondía y no quería que le rompiera el corazón y si lo hacía se las vería con él.

Cada giro, cada movimiento, solo los unía más y más, fue tanto el ensueño que no se dieron cuenta cuando la música se detuvo, se quedaron viendo fijamente por un largo rato por lo que el Sr. Popov tuvo que llamarles discretamente la atención causando que la realidad les cayera de golpe haciéndoles enrojecer de sobre manera al verse observados curiosamente por todos en la sala, hasta los músicos estaban asombrados de tanto romanticismo.

"Bueno, gracias princesa Sofía y príncipe Hugo" - les agradeció muy feliz y algo divertido mientras ambos se daban una tímida reverencia para regresar a sus puestos -"párese que algunos se han dejado llevar por el ritmo de la música y estoy muy contento por eso, la música es magia, poesía, recuerden eso jóvenes príncipes y princesas, la clase ha terminado, los veré el próximo año, felices vacaciones"

Después de que el profesor saliera del aula los chicos salieron directo a sus próximas clases, Vivian tenía clase de música, mientras que James, Hugo y Sofía tenían gimnasia por lo que tratando de evitar la mirada del rubio la chica se despidió de sus amigos casi corriendo del lugar, la oji azul sabía porque su amiga le huía a su hermano y suspiro deseando que la vida de sus dos hermanos pudiera arreglarse, el peli negro la miro preocupado así que armándose de valor se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estás bien Sofía?" - preguntó aún algo nervioso ocasionando que la chica casi brincara al notarlo y al observarlo el sonrojo volvió a su rostro.

"S..si..si, estoy..bien,..es..s..solo..que .." - Sofía estuvo a punto de decirle a Hugo sobre lo sucedido con Amber ya que ella le tenía mucha confianza, además él también tenía problemas con su hermano pero fue la voz de James la que los interrumpió.

"Sofí, mejor apurémonos, ya sabes cómo se pone el profesor si llegamos tarde" - informó este tomando del brazo a su hermanita y casi arrastrándole hasta el salón de gimnasia mientras le dirigiría una muy seria mirada al oji verde y este le respondía con otra igual disponiéndose a seguirlos, después de todo tenían la misma clase.

"Pe..pero..¡James!, ¿qué pasa?" - preguntó, pues el rubio llevaba casi como muñeca de trapo hasta el gimnasio.

"Solo no quiero llegar tarde, vamos" - eso era una mentira, no quería a su pequeña hermanita cerca del príncipe de Albuquerque, para él ningún hombre era bueno para sus hermanas y Hugo estaba en su lista de los que menos se merecían a Sofía.

Los tres llegaron al aula y se fueron a sus respectivos vestidores para cambiarse a su ropa de deportes y al rato la clase empezó.

En el palacio de Albuquerque el rey Garrick todavía seguía buscando algún lugar a donde ir con sus hijos y pasar unas merecidas vacaciones familiares, porque a pesar de todos los disgustos que su hijo mayor le daba, lo quería, a ambos, Axel y Hugo y quería compartir todo lo que pudiera con ellos por lo cual quería ir a un lugar al cual jamás hayan ido y tal vez pasar una buena aventura que por pura suerte ayude a cambiar al necio de Axel y hacerlo madurar pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

"Su majestad" - de repente oyó unos golpes suaves en su puerta, era el mensajero real.

"Adelante" - el hombre abrió la puerta y entro haciendo una reverencia.

"Buenos días mi rey, ha llegado un mensaje de parte de el rey Roland II de Enchancia" - el señor le entregó el sobre con la carta.

El rey tomo el sobre y lo abrió para leer el mensaje, al leerlo se asombró un poco.

"Así que Roland quiere saber si nos gustaría ir con su familia de vacaciones a un reino misterioso llamado..Hakalo..mmmm.." - esto lo puso a decidir, pasarse todo el día buscando a donde ir sin éxito alguno o aprovechar la oferta que su viejo amigo el rey de Enchancia le estaba proporcionando - "A Hugo le e encantaría ir al mismo lugar que la princesa Sofía y Axel..bueno, él irá a donde sea que vayamos, así que si, Albert"

Albert era el mayordomo del palacio, era algo parecido a Baileywick pero más joven, era uno de los pocos sirvientes reales que todavía creían que el joven príncipe Axel podría cambiar, algún día, por lo que no dejaba de tratar a los hijos de su jefe como si fuesen los suyos, no importaba cuan mal se portara el joven príncipe, todavía se mantenía allí para ayudar a su rey y cuidar de sus dos hijos, no por nada los conocía desde que nacieron.

"Dígame su majestad" - dijo con mucho respeto mientras hacía una reverencia.

"Por Favor, envíale al rey Roland II una carta de respuesta, dile que aceptamos su invitación y que nos veremos en el puerto de Enchancia mañana temprano y además manda a preparar el barco real" - ordenó recordando que debían salir temprano para seguir al barco con la llave Esmeralda para poder entrar al reino de Hakalo.

"Así será rey Garrick" - de esa forma el hombre salió del despacho de su jefe junto con el mensajero.

En unos minutos su hijo mayor entro.

"Hey, padre, ¿qué quería el mensajero?" - preguntó el oji gris verdoso, después de la noche que pasó luego de que su hermanito lo regañara había vuelto a ser el mismo, como si nada pasara.

"Bueno, el rey Roland II me envió un invitación a un viaje hacia Hakalo, para pasar las vacaciones allá y acepte" - le informó esperando una reacción de parte de su primogénito.

"¿Hakalo?, creía que ese reino era un mito" - él también había leído sobre aquel reino que solo podía abrirse gracias a la llave esmeralda que posee la familia real de este.

"Así es pero Roland ya me había contado que la princesa de ese reino se quedó en su castillo hasta que sus padres fueron a buscarla y le creo" - afirmó preparándose para cualquier negativa por parte del peli castaño cobrizo.

"No estoy muy seguro, no iré a esa tontería" - Axel no podía creer en algo que nunca había visto y menos quería ir, había formado planes con otras tres princesas de su escuela.

"Pues lo lamento mucho porque tú vendrás con nosotros y no es sugerencia, es una orden" - Axel lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No puedes...!" - iba a exigirle que no tenía porque decidir por él, que no quería ir a ese dichoso viaje pero su padre no le dejo, más bien se le adelantó.

"¿Qué?, ¿que no pudo decidir qué vas a hacer?, soy tu padre y puedo hacerlo, así que iras te guste o no" - el joven refunfuñó ante aquella respuesta - "además, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez termine siendo una buena experiencia para tu hermano y para ti"

"Lo dudo" - Axel estaba molesto, le habían arruinado las vacaciones.

"Más vale que te pongas a empacar desde ya, salimos mañana temprano si queremos seguir al barco de Roland y el que está con la llave Esmeralda que nos abre el paso hacia ese reino" - Con un "grrr" salió un Axel muy enfurecido del despacho de su padre hacia su habitación, no le gustaba la idea pero si intentaba huir sería peor y no estaba de humor como para soportar una queja de su progenitor y que además su hermanito se le uniera.

Mientras, el rey daba un largo suspiro, se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Axel, después de la muerte de su madre se había negado a creer en cosas que no tenían explicación, como en el reino de Hakalo, con una mirada llena de tristeza se fue hacia el retrato de su esposa, añora ver a ese niño dulce y gentil que le encantaba estar con su madre y jugar con su hermano menor, protegerlo y enseñarle muchas cosas, serró los ojos, rezando, pidiendo porque aparezca alguien que haga que lo traiga de vuelta.

"Todo es mi culpa" - decía al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, por su culpa su hijo mayor había perdido la única ilusión que tenía y el menor, el calor de una madre, por su culpa su esposa...pero ya era inútil recordar, lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede remediar, solo espera que sus hijos lo perdonen cuando sepan la verdad.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Hacia Hakalo

**Capítulo 3 - Hacia Hakalo**

 **Sofia he First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Axel dio un gran bostezo mientras su padre, hermano y él esperaban la llegada de la familia real de Enchancia.

Llegaron una hora antes en su carruaje volador, su papá había preparado todo para que su barco saliera desde el muelle de dicho reino.

"¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar aquí?" - ya estaba fastidiado, le arruinan las vacaciones, tuvo que madrugar y ahora tienen que esperar, ¿que nadie lo entendía?

"Deja de quejarte Axel, ya deben llegar" - le exigió Hugo, sin duda estaba muy contento de ir al mismo lugar que Sofia, agradecía a su padre haber aceptado por lo que no permitirá que su hermano le quite el buen humor.

"Oh, disculpa por arruinar tu emoción por pasar las vacaciones con tu amorcito, la princesita Sofía" - se burlo, tal vez pensaran que no se daba cuenta pero si, era muy fácil notar lo mucho que su hermanito y la más joven de las dos princesas de Enchancia se gustaban.

El chico se muy puso rojo, ¿acaso todos se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sofía? , estuvo a punto de replicar de no ser por la voz de su papá.

"¡Miren!, ya llegaron" - afirmativamente, el carruaje de los reyes de Enchancia con sus tres hijos había llegado.

Aterrizaron y la primera en bajar fue Sofia quien al ver a Hugo, tímidamente le saludó con la mano y este se lo devolvió de la misma forma, Axel rodó los ojos – _"que tontos"_ \- es lo que pensó, la próxima en bajar fue la reina Miranda, el siguiente, el rey Roland II quien junto a su esposa se acerco a saludar a su viejo amigo Garrick, le siguió James quien parecía estar muy pendiente de las miradas que él peli negro y su hermanita se lanzaban, ya sabía que el príncipe rubio era muy sobreprotector con sus hermanas, la última en bajar fue Amber y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al verla, es decir la última vez que le había visto fue en el cumpleaños número 13 de su hermano y no la conocía mucho pero podría jurar que su rostro tenía una mirada de melancólica, casi ida, quizás ella tampoco quería ir a ese viaje.

Se dio cuenta de que su padre les hacía una seña para que se acercaran y saludaran a los recién llegados, lo mismo hicieron Miranda y Roland con los suyos.

"Buena días, Rey Garrick" - dijeron a coro y con una reverencia cada uno para luego saludar a los hijos del mismo modo, lo mismo hicieron Hugo y Axel

"Nos alegra mucho que hayan aceptado el viajar con nosotros" - comentó Miranda

"Y nosotros el invitarnos, me muero por llegar a Hakalo" - el rey Garrick y el rey Roland II se conocieron en la academia, era uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

"Descuida, el barco que conlleva la llave esmeralda ya está aquí, es la única manera de entrar al reino" - señaló Roland a un pequeño barco al frente de los dos barcos reales, en el cual estaban dos soldados del reino de Hakalo que custodiaban la llave.

"¿Esas, son personas de ese reino, majestad?" - preguntó Axel al rey rubio, él todavía no podía creerlo, no era que no creyera en el rey pero ciertamente no creía en un reino que jamás ha visto.

"Así es Axel" - le respondió pacientemente el rey de Enchancia.

Después de eso Garrick y Roland fueron a charlar en privado mientras que los encargados de ambos barcos preparaban todo para zarpar.

"Lo siento Roland, Axel es muy necio y sabes que desde que su mamá..murió, no cree en cosas que no tienen explicación" - Roland había ido al baile en el que fue celebrado el nacimiento de Axel y de por sí ya conocía a Gea, la madre de los hermanos de Albuquerque, después de todo los cuatro fueron a la academia real, cuatro, porque su difunta esposa, la madre de Amber y James, Sabrina, era una de las amigas de esta.

Recordaba cómo Gea adoraba leer sobre cosas maravillosas y extraordinarias, toda una soñadora, debía admitirlo, hubo algún momento en el que le gusto y es que era una niña muy linda y adorable y al crecer se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, su largo cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes oscuro, piel blanca y suave como la porcelana, delgada, con una cintura de avispa y de larga estatura le hacían parecer casi una Diosa y su corazón puro y bondadoso solo realzaban más su belleza.

Rememoró alguna vez que fueron Sabrina y él a visitarlos en Albuquerque y un Axel de 3 añitos le hablaba muy emocionado sobre lo que decían los libros de aquel reino misterioso llamado Hakalo, si, fue por Axel que se había interesado en leer sobre dicho reino, en ese entonces era igual que su mamá de soñador, se notaba la ilusión en sus ojos, aquellos que había heredado de su abuelo, el padre de Garrick, ahora parecía que ese niño había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por un hombre sin sueños e ilusiones.

Ya su buen amigo le había comentado sobre el comportamiento y la vida que llevaba su hijo mayor, algunos reyes le habían dicho que no querían que sus hijas estuvieran con alguien como Axel, en cierto modo los entendía, pues tenía dos hijas pero al conocer la razón del gran cambio del chico se compadecía de él, en ese entonces el rey de Albuquerque era muy recto y estricto y le daba demasiado peso a su hijo no es que era malo pero sí muy perfeccionista por lo cual el tiempo que pasaba con su mamá era su escape y cuando nació Hugo le preocupó que hiciera lo mismo pero desde que Gea murió Garrick se dedicó a cambiar y ser más unido con sus hijos, más alegre y divertirse con ellos, había comprendido que su familia estaba primero y que si no los cuidas los puedes perder.

Por eso no lo podía juzgar y también esperaba que algún día, no muy lejano, el joven de ojos gris verdoso cambiara y volviera a ser aquel chico gentil y generoso.

"Descuida, Garrick, lo sé, ya verás que estas vacaciones serán buenas para él" – comentó mientras observaban a sus familias esperar por qué los trabajadores les dieran la señal para salir y pudo notar que el chico no dejaba de observar el barco con la llave, ¿podría estar empezando a creer?

Mientras, Sofía observo a Amber, la cual había notado muy distraída, lo más probable era que estaba pensando en lo sucedido ayer.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Durante el almuerzo las chicas habían decido hacer como una especie de día de campo en el jardín, estaban, Cleo, Vivian, Jun, Maya, Kari, Amber y ella, todo era un plan para hacer sentir mejor a la rubia, ellas tampoco estaban del lado del horrible príncipe David y les molestaba ver a Amber triste por su culpa._

 _Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla hasta que apareció el príncipe Alan, el mejor amigo de David, su reino era vecino del reino de este, el reino de Diamante, así es, su reino era rico en esas piedras, tenían la mayor reserva de diamantes de todo el continente, al igual que su amigo era déspota y cruel, por no decir que estaba obsesionado con Sofía, razón por la cual odiaba a Hugo porque a ambos les interesaba la princesa de ojos azules._

 _Alto, de cabello castaño, ojos miel, piel blanca, delgado y porte distinguido y autoritario, era atractivo a simple vista pero cuando lo conocías te dabas cuenta de que su belleza solo estaba por fuera, su mirada era tan fría y amenazante que te helaba la sangre._

 _"Buenas tardes, princesas" - hablo con ese tono arrogante de siempre para fijar su vista en la peli castaña - "Hola, Sofía"_

 _Tomó su mano y la beso, rápidamente Sofía la retiro de su agarre, no sabía porque pero por alguna razón no quería que la tocara._

 _"Buenas tardes, Ala" - comentó educada pero incomoda._

 _Al chico no le importo, más bien sonrío, cambió su vista hacia una Amber que estaba con el ceño fruncido._

 _"Amber, contigo quería hablar, tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de David" - oh no, ¿qué querría ese tonto ahora?_

 _¿Ha, si? Y ¿qué es?" - no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil, no ante él_

 _El chico dio una risa nasal, muy divertido – "Dice que muy pronto volverán a verse y que si le eres infiel... **la pagaras caro** "_

 _Todas se asombraron ante eso pero sobre todo Amber, la pobre había quedado muda del miedo, al parecer ese hombre no la iba a dejar en paz._

 _"¿Es eso una amenaza?" - preguntó Sofía por su hermana._

 _"Oh, mi querida Sofía, yo solamente estoy enviando el mensaje, el resto depende de tu hermanastra, siento tener que dejarte pero debo irme, nos vemos después" - así de lo más relajado se fue sin pensar en el daño que había hecho._

 _"Cada vez que él está presente el aire se siente pesado, ¿no creen?" - había comentado una muy asustada Kari_

 _"Y no se cansa de perseguir a Sofia" - agregó Vivian, preocupada por el bienestar de sus amiga._

 _La mencionada dirijo su mirada hacia su hermana la cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Alan se fue, se acerco a ella y le tomó de la mano._

 _"Amber" - la joven casi salto al escuchar la voz de la oji azul, esta le dirigía una mirada llena de preocupación - ¿estás bien?_

 _Estaba asustada, no sólo por ella sino también por su hermanita pero jamás lo admitiría en cambio le mostró una mini sonrisa buscando mostrar fuerza y despreocupación._

 _"Descuida, solo lo dice para asustarme" - la castaña no estaba muy segura – "pero Sofí, por favor, no dejes que ese hombre te toque nunca más, ¿entendido?, prométemelo"._

 _No quería que ella pasara por lo mismo, **no** , antes muerta que permitir que ese desgraciado le póngase una mano encima a su hermanita._

 _"Si, te lo prometo" - le aseguro con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó un poco._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

"Sofía" - la chica se sobresaltó un poco al oír que la llamaban y al voltear vio a Hugo mirándole con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos.

Se sonrojó al instante y es que era tan débil ante aquellos verdes ojos que no podía evitar perderse en ellos, trato de ocultar su sonrojo regresando la vista hacia Amber, mientras le respondía al peli negro.

"Dime" - contestó nerviosa.

"¿Estás bien?, te noto preocupada" - no le gustaba verla triste – "sabes que puedes decirme lo que te preocupa"

"Se trata de Amber" - confieso después de un suspiro – "después de lo que sucedió a estado muy distanciada de lo demás, espero que este viaje le ayude a olvidarse de los problemas y entender que no está sola y que puede contar con papá y con todos nosotros"

"Te entiendo" - Y era cierto, pues él pasaba por la misma situación pero de diferente forma – "tengo la esperanza de que esto ayudará a que Axel entre en razón"

El susodicho se encontraba observando la llave con una esmeralda que brillaba en el barco de Hakalo, de repente llego a su memoria una imagen de él como un niño de 3 años y con su mamá leyendo muy feliz a su lado, se sorprendió de estar acordándose de su pasado pero es que ver a estas personas y aquella llave no podía encontrarles explicación razonable, ¿en verdad existirá aquel reino?

Sacudiendo la cabeza se volteó y vio a Hugo charlar muy contento con la princesa de ojos azules, su mirada hacia ellos no era de asco o molestia más bien era de seriedad y reflexión, ciertamente los envidiaba, ni su hermano ni su padre sabían que él se había enamorado de verdad alguna vez y que aquella persona le había roto el corazón al burlarse de sus sentimientos.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Tenía 16 años, se comportaba casi igual que ahora pero con algunas diferencias, la conoció en el pueblo, no era una princesa, era una chica común de su misma edad._

 _Valeria, era una hermosa joven de cabello liso negro, ojos azules y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, con una figura despampanante, al verse fue como amor a primera vista...o al menos eso creyó él._

 _Habían salido algunas veces, al parecer era huérfana y se sostenía siendo costurera._

 _Lo había maravillado como nunca antes, a simple vista era una chica gentil, dulce y amable por lo que no logro reconocer a tiempo la verdadera trampa que representaba la joven._

 _Se habían hecho novios y después de un año la había llevado al castillo para presentársela a su padre, ese mismo día habían llegado los reinos comerciantes con el suyo, la dejo en el jardín para buscar un regalo sorpresa para ella, era una hermosa peineta plateada con una margarita de joyería adorándola, regreso y cuando no la hayo donde la dejo se preocupó, la busco por todo el jardín y por un minuto escucho la voz del príncipe David hablando con... ¿Valeria?._

 _La curiosidad lo invadió y se puso detrás de la pared más cercana para escuchar lo que decían sin ser visto._

 _"¿Qué pasará con Axel?" - escucho a la voz de la chica preguntar._

 _"No te preocupes por él, además nunca a tratado alguna chica enserio, se repondrá cuando encuentre a alguien más con quien desvestirse" - esa voz altanera del chico siempre le había parecido incomoda y ahora era una molestia total_

 _"Pero..."- parecía que ella iba a decir algo pero luego todo fue silencio, así que se asomó un poco y lo que vio lo dejó mudo._

 _¡Se estaban besando!, no podía creerlo la chica le estaba engañando y con el peor de los hombres._

 _David, era un chico de estatura promedio, con cabello rubio, de ojos grises y piel rosada, atractivo pero solo por fuera, frente a los reyes, reinas, princesas y demás personas con altos cargos se mostraba como alguien educado y que no dañaría ni una mosca pero con los príncipes y aldeanos sacaba su verdadera forma, la de un hombre malvado, déspota, egoísta, grosero y todos los malos adjetivos habidos y por haber._

 _Lastimosamente sus reinos eran comerciantes entre sí por lo que Hugo y él tenían que aguantarlo, por años se había burlado de ellos junto a su amigo el príncipe Alan, igual de villano que él, todo eso lo había soportado pero esto…esto no._

 _Lleno de rabia y tristeza corrió lejos de allí al único lugar en donde podía desapegarse, en la tumba de su madre, se culpó a sí mismo y se dijo que esto era un castigo por haberle fallado, se arrodilló frente a la tumba rompiendo en llanto, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho y desde ese día no creía en el amor_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

No le dijo nada a su padre o a su hermano, ya que no quería tocar el tema. En ese mismo tiempo, pasó días soñando o más bien teniendo pesadillas con lo sucedido con Valeria y con...su mamá, se preguntó cuándo llegaría el día en que podrá superar aquella horrible visión que tuvo el día que ella murió, tal vez jamás se repondría, nunca más volvió a saber de ella y no le importa, mientras más lejos mejor.

"¡Sus majestades!, ¡los dos barcos ya están listos para zarpar!" - indicó uno de los sirvientes en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran, observó como todos se dirigían hacia sus respectivas embarcaciones, todos excepto una persona.

Se volteó hacia el final del muelle y encontró a una Amber mirando fijamente el mar como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, al parecer la chica no había prestado atención al anuncio.

No entendía que le pasaba, parecía desconectada del mundo, al ver que ya todos habían subido suspiro, por lo que se veía, él tendría que sacar a la princesa rubia de su ensueño, era mujeriego sí, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera un caballero.

Camino en dirección hacia ella y le tocó el hombro inmediatamente la chica pego un brinco como si esperase que él la atacara, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos pardo cuando se volteó a mirarlo directamente, mientras él la veía con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión, ¿qué le sucedía a esta mujer?

"Oye... ¿te encuentras bien?" - preguntó sin dejar de verla a los ojos, ahora él era el hechizado.

Fue como si lo hubiesen pegado al suelo de aquel muelle, porque fue solo por unos minutos pero a él le pareció eterno el tiempo en que se quedo observándolos, ¡un segundo!, ¡¿que estaba haciendo?!.

Rápidamente apartó la mirada y se volteó hacia el otro lado.

"Ya todos están en los barcos, mejor te das prisa" - dijo serio dándole la espalda.

"¿Ha?, gra..gracias" - dijo la chica un poco extrañada.

"De nada" - y sin más que agregar comenzó a caminar hacia su barco y ella le siguió detrás para después irce en el suyo, no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo al peli castaño rojizo.

"Amber" - hablo Miranda al ver a su hija perdida en el limbo

"¿He?" - preguntó regresando de nuevo a la realidad

"¿Está todo bien?" - le preguntó acercándose a ella

"Si, muy...muy bien, mamá, ¿por...porque lo preguntas?" - Miranda la miro extrañada y le colocó la mano sobre la frente lo que la confundió – "ha...mamá, ¿qué sucede?"

"Es que...estas roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?" - preguntó mientras seguía revisándola para constatar su temperatura pero la rubia no estaba caliente

Se sorprendió, ¿en qué momento se había sonrojado?

"No...no te preocupes, seguro solo es el calor que hace…por el verano" - le dijo algo nerviosa

"Oh, bueno, cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo, ¿ok?" - pidió ya dispuesta a entrar al camarote elegante que compartía con su esposo.

"Si" - puso su manos en sus mejillas con una mirada de angustia, no entendía nada, sus mejillas se sentían calientes y su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente y ¿qué hacía su cabeza?, solo mostrarle la imagen de un Axel observándola confundido, tal vez su madre tenía razón y estaba comenzando a enfermar, quizá con un buen descanso llegaría a reponerse, así que se encaminó hacia el camarote que le tocaría.

En unos minutos el barco con la llave Esmeralda salió seguido por los dos barcos reales, guiados por la luz de aquella mágica llave.

Pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de una sombra con figura de hombre que los observaba con aquella mirada llena de odio y desprecio.

* * *

Tiempo después ya estaba anocheciendo, Sofía y Amber estaban en la biblioteca, mientras James estaba con su padre jugando bádminton en llamas y Miranda los observaba.

La rubia estaba con su telescopio observando a las primeras estrellas que ya se asomaban por el firmamento pero la verdad es que su mente no dejaba de vagar por lo sucedido esa mañana con el hijo mayor del rey Garrick.

"Oh, ¿por qué?..¿por qué sólo me acuerdo de eso?, ¿por qué solamente aparece él?" - se regaño una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

"¿Hmm?, ¿qué dices, Amber?" - preguntó la oji azul al verla haciendo muecas raras con ambas manos sobre su cabeza como si le doliera, ¿a quién se refería con _él_?

"¿He?, ¿qué quieres decir?, yo estoy muy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" – hablo apresuradamente mientras daba una risita nerviosa, Sofía no comprendía que le sucedía, puesto que primero la ve mirado hacia al cielo con una sonrisa para luego sacudir su cabeza y poner una mirada de consternación y regaño, ¿acaso el calor comenzaba a molestarle?

"¿Estás segura?, porque te he visto mirar hacia el cielo con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de cómo si estuvieras soñando algo muy lindo para ti" - dijo casi inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

"Por favor, Sofía, sabes que me encanta ver las estrellas" - refutó mientras le daba la espalda, no quería que la viera con la cara toda roja.

Ella no se creía aquella mentira, es decir, si es verdad que la oji pardo amaba ver las estrellas pero jamás la había visto observarlas con la cara sonrojada, no, definitivamente esto era algo más pero ¿qué sería?

En eso recordó lo que le había dicho su madre cuando era niña, sobre cómo era cuando te enamorabas, usando como referencia el cómo se enamoro de su padre biológico, sí, está ya lo reconocía, ¿que como?, pues ya lo padecía al pensar en Hugo, ¿podría ser que por fin Amber está enamorada de verdad? Y si es así, ¿de quién?

Mientras en el barco del rey Garrick, Hugo y su padre jugaban a las cartas en la oficina de este, mientras que Axel no había salido de su habitación desde que comenzaron a navegar pero no, no estaba dormido, estaba con el brazo derecho sobre su frente mientras miraba fijamente el techo de su elegante camarote, la mente de este estaba igual o peor que la de la rubia.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que su cabeza le mostraba era la visión de aquellos hermosos ojos pardos, espera, espera, ¿hermosos?, ¿desde cuándo pensaba que los ojos de la princesa Amber eran hermosos?.

Se burlo de sí mismo, que estupideces estaba pensando, bueno, debía admitir que la chica era bonita, con un majestuoso cuerpo, alta, largo cabello rubio y su piel era blanca como la porcelana, de repente se encontró comparándola con la diosa Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza, no,no,no,no, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, eso tenía que ser, no podría estar cayendo por aquella muchachita.

Al tiempo en ambos barcos, las dos familias fueron a cenar y luego cada uno se fue a dormir y….se podría decir que cuatro jóvenes tuvieron lindos sueños.


	4. Capítulo 4 – Bienvenidos

**Capítulo 4 – Bienvenidos**

 **Sofia he First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Al día siguiente…

 **En el barco de Albuquerque:**

"Axel!..Axel!..Axel!" - gritaba Hugo, mientras tocaba la puerta del camarote del mencionado, su padre lo había mandado a despertar a su hermano mayor para avisarle que ya estaban cerca por lo que tenían que alistarse.

Al no obtener respuesta se canso y abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a un Axel aún dormido con el brazo derecho colgándole hacia el piso, le dio mucha risa, de repente le pareció oír algo proveniente de la voz del bello durmiente.

 ** _Hmmm…Amber..Amber…_** \- ¿Amber?, ¿que hacía su hermano soñando con la hermana mayor de Sofía? Y por si fuera poco lo hacía con una sonrisa en sus labios, esto sí que era extraño.

"Axel, despierta...Axel..."- por más que lo movía el chico no despertaba, maldecía el hecho de que heredase el sueño pesado de su papá y para colmo de males se cambio de posición, ok, si lo quería a la mala, sería a la mala, una malévola sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, oh , tenía una linda idea.

Rápidamente salió a buscar una cubeta con agua para luego regresar y a la cuenta de tres vacío todo el contenido sobre la cabeza de su hermano, logrando despertarlo pero del buen golpe que se dio al caer de la cama al piso.

El peli negro no puedo aguantar una sonora carcajada por la estupenda obra que había hecho mientras el mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada aún tirado en el piso.

"Ja,ja,ja" - se rió sarcásticamente para luego levantarse, estaba casi todo empapado – "muy gracioso, hermanito"

"No tienes…ni idea" - dijo ya casi llorando de tanto reír pero aún no había terminado – "por cierto...hablas dormido, ¿sabías?"

El mayor lo vio con ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados en señal de no entender a qué se refería, si, ya su padre se lo había dicho y ¿eso qué?

"Si, ¿porque? - preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Porque…"- Ya casi le dolía el estómago por tanta risa – "estabas… llamando a Amber, ¡la princesa mayor de Enchancia!"

Los ojos de Axel se desorbitaron, ¿que estaba llamando a Amber en sueños?, esto iba de mal en peor, ¿será que algún brujo o hechicero le habrá lanzado un maleficio?

"¿De qué hablas?" - trato de hacerse el indiferente pero su cara estaba más roja que un tomate por la vergüenza.

"Si, decías su nombre como poseso" - procedió a imitarlo – "Amber…Amber..Amber" - Oh, sí que era divertido burlarse de su hermano, como cuando eran niños.

Ninguno se fijó en que su padre los escuchaba, ya que fue a averiguar porque se tardaban y la verdad no estaba enojado si no feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus hijos no peleaban, se divertían entre sí, continuó escuchando y esta vez era el turno de Axel para reírse.

"Así como tú a veces dices el nombre de Sofía mientras miras hacia el firmamento como estúpido enamorado" - se rió de ver que había logrado su cometido, Hugo se había dejado de reír para ser él el que lo veía fulminante ahora

"!Oye!" - refutó viendo como Axel infantilmente le sacaba la lengua así que se aclaró la garganta disimulando su sonrojo – "eso no es verdad"

"¿A si? Y ¿qué hay de las veces que te le quedas viendo como tonto con la boca abierta…lo único que te falta es sacar la baba?" - se rió acercándosele y viéndolo con una mirada de superioridad mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo.

"¡Hey!" - se quejó para luego se tomado por el otro para hacerle un fraternal coscorrón tal y como lo hacían de niños logrando que los dos se rieran.

El viejo rey sonrío con ternura después tanto por fin dejaban las peleas aún lado y volvían a ser los hermanos felices de siempre, solo deseaba que esto fuera todos los días, decidió no intervenir y se retiró mientras se preguntaba si lo que intuía podría ser cierto, ¿sería Amber la única capaz de hacer que Axel cambie?, no lo sabía pero de corazón esperaba que sí.

"¿Por cierto Hugo, a qué viniste?" - preguntó mientras buscaba algo que ponerse

"Es verdad, papá dice que ya vamos a llegar y tenemos que alistarnos" - le informó después acomodarse el cabello.

"Oh, está bien, en unos minutos estoy allá" - dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para tomar una ducha rápida y después ponerse su ropa habitual.

"Ok" - estuvo a punto de salir pero no podía sin antes calmar su curiosidad – "a todas estas, ¿porque decías el nombre de Amber?"

Eso lo detuvo en seco, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ni él mismo tenía la respuesta.

"No sé, quizás sea porque la vi ayer y ya sabes que a veces los sueños son sobre cosas que nos pasaron, ¿no?" - se excusó

Lo miro con una ceja alzada en modo de escepticismo pero prefirió no preguntar más y dejarlo terminar de arreglarse.

Mientras el oji gris verdoso se bañaba, intento reorganizar sus pensamientos, no recordaba mucho de su sueño pero sí que ella estaba en él y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa acompañada de un tierno sonrojo y con su ojos brillando como las estrellas, suspirando se dijo que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, decidió olvidarlo y comenzar a vestirse para irse con su padre y hermano ya que faltaba poco para que tocaran tierra.

 **Ahora, en el barco de Enchancia:**

Amber estaba en su camarote, terminando cepillarse el cabello, ya estaba casi lista, mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo su mente viajo por sus recuerdos, más que todo la terrible amenaza que le envió David, provocándole angustia y miedo, ¿de qué sería capaz ese hombre con tal de lastimarla?

Pero luego recordó lo sucedido con el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque y de nuevo sintió su rostro arder, puso su mano en su corazón pues lo sentía latir tan fuerte que podría salírsele del pecho, este sentimiento solo lo había experimentado por Frederick.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

"Será...posible...qué..."- decía casi en un susurro pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien tocó la puerta – "a...!adelante!"

"¡Hola!" - Era Sofía con una feliz sonrisa – "¿cómo dormiste?" - preguntó ya entrando y centrándose en la gran cama.

"Bien pero ¿porque estás tan feliz?" - le cuestionó, ya tenía una teoría formulada pero debía cerciorarse.

La peli castaña se sonrojó al instante, ¿cómo decirle a su hermana que había tenido el mejor de lo sueños con su príncipe, Hugo?, ok, por lógica ya no recordaba mucho de eso pero si como él la tomaba entre sus brazos y juntaba sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado y amoroso, casi podía jurar que cuando la toco realmente sintió la piel de sus manos tocando su brazo y eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa.

"Bu..bueno..es que..a…"- no sabía que inventar para luego escuchar la risa de la rubia – "Sofía…ya no tienes porque ocultármelo, estas enamorada de Hugo y seguramente soñaste con él o solo es que porque él también viene" - río con gozo, su pequeña hermanita era un libro abierto para ella

"Está bien, me atrapaste" - dijo después de un supero de derrota para luego pasar a una mirada soñadora – "si, soñé con él, oh, Amber quisiera que ese sueño fuera verdad pero no creo que Hugo sienta lo mismo que yo"

La rubia la miro con ternura para luego sentarse a su lado y tomarla de ambas manos, sabía que Hugo debía ser el que le dijera sus sentimientos a su hermanita pero le dolía verla triste.

"Sofía, no te rindas tan rápido, ¿por qué crees que Hugo no se podría enamorar de ti?" – Preguntó fingiendo que le regañaba -"tú eres linda, hermosa, fuerte, con el corazón más grande que he visto, la mejor mujer y hermana del mundo, tienes todo para que le gustes al tonto de Hugo"

"Gracias hermana" - contentas se dieron un abrazo pero la curiosidad invadió a la oji azul -"oye, y ¿qué soñaste? "

"He..¿yo?..bueno..ah.".- ahora ¿qué iba a inventar?, no podía decir, soñé con Axel, no, al menos no aún, ya que si lo hacía vendrían un sin fin de preguntas por parte de ella - "soñé ..que..compraba muchos vestidos..de todos los colores"

"Oh, bueno, es un lindo sueño" - se lo había creído, después de todo a la rubia le encantaban los vestidos.

"Si…pero ¿sabes?, podrías usar esta oportunidad y decirle a Hugo tus verdaderos sentimientos" - intento cambiar un poco el tema.

"Pero y si él... "- Pensaba lo peor pero la oji pardo la acalló,

"No, no, no, no… nada de peros Sofía, no puedes pensar así, algún día tendrás que decirle tus sentimientos a Hugo y ¿qué mejor momento que este?" - le alentó.

"Es cierto" - respiro profundo y cambió su mirada de duda a una decidida - "¡se lo diré!"

"¡Así se habla hermanita!" - Las dos rieron hasta que alguien tocó la puerta - "¡pase!"

Era Miranda – "Hola, niñas, ¿cómo están?"

"Hola, mamá, estamos bien, ¿sucede algo?" - le respondió la rubia por las dos.

"Todo bien, solo que ya casi vamos a llegar y tenemos que estar arriba para estar listos y bajar, ya les informaron al barco del rey Garrick" - les informo feliz de verlas juntas y de poder observar a su hija mayor de mejor humor que ayer, es más, notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos, su intuición de madre le decía que cierto peli castaño rojizo tenía que ver, si, después de que vio que Amber se quedó mirando el mar y no subió al barco fue a buscarla y vio todo lo sucedido con el chico, no quiso decirle nada y se hizo la desentendida, si, de ahí venía su pregunta de si tenía fiebre, bueno, ella también ha escuchado hablar de las muchas novias de Axel pero creía en las segundas oportunidades, quién sabe, tal vez entre necios se entiendan y rezaba porque encontrarán la felicidad y al mismo tiempo esto alentará a sus hermanos, Sofía y Hugo a sincerarse y por fin estar juntos y que la paz y la felicidad llegue a ambas familias.

"Ok, mamá, ya vamos para allá" - le aseguro Sofía y con una sonrisa se retiro.

La peli castaña se dispuso a salir para encontrarse con sus padres y su hermano pero se detuvo al ver que su hermana no se movía – "Amber, ¿no vienes?"

"Oh, no, todavía me falta un poco, ve tú, los alcanzare luego" - la oji azul asintió con la cabeza y salió dejándola sola.

La rubia suspiro, se encontraba en un dilema, es decir, su mente le decía una cosa pero su corazón decía otra, era consciente de que les había jurado a su madre y hermana que jamás volvería a caer por un hombre pero se le estaba poniendo difícil, conocía la fama que se jugaba el príncipe Axel de Albuquerque pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, se estaba enamorando del chico, ¿como podías enamorarte tan rápido de alguien y en solo una mirada?, no lo entendía, el amor tenía distintas formas de aparecer, su golpeado corazón le decía que abrazara y disfrutará de ese bello y puro sentimiento pero su mente le decía que no se confiara y se deshiciera de ello, no sabía qué hacer y lo peor es que iba a verlo durante el resto de las vacaciones de verano, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir?, tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de evitarlo, era la única manera.

Se levanto y salió en dirección a la planta de arriba del barco, al llegar los encontró a los cuatro miembros de su familia observando la llegada a la isla y por detrás les seguía el barco de Albuquerque con Axel ya integrado.

"¡Amber, mira, ya estamos por entrar a la isla!" - le decía James fascinado por la magia de la llave Esmeralda y como comenzaba a despejar la niebla para al fin mostrarles el enorme reino que era como un paraíso tropical.

"Ooohh, es enorme" - murmuro asombrada, ni james, ni ella fueron la otra vez con Sofía y sus padres a la invitación que se les fue enviada para ver la prueba de Lei Lani para demostrar que era digna de su reino por lo que nunca había visto el reino de Hakalo en todo su esplendor.

Por fin los barcos embarcaron en el muelle en el que se podía ver al rey Kamea, la reina Halia y la princesa Lei Lani acompañados del comité de bienvenida y algunas personas que se acercaron a ver.

Tan pronto fueron colocadas las rampas en cada barco los miembros de la realeza procedieron a bajar y la primera de todos fue Sofía quien muy emocionada le dio un gran abrazo a su gran amiga, Lani.

"¡Sofia¡ me alegra tanto verte de nuevo" - le dijo mientras la abrazaba, al ver llegar a los reyes de Enchancia y los hermanos de esta, seguidos de la familia real de Albuquerque, les hizo una reverencia – "bienvenidos a Hakalo, majestades"

Sus padres se acercaron y procedieron a hacer lo mismo.

"Rey Kamea, Reina Halia, ellos son la familia real de Albuquerque, el rey Garrick y sus dos hijos, el príncipe Axel y el príncipe Hugo" - los presento el rey Roland II, cada uno hizo una reverencia ante su mención.

"Sean bienvenidos a Hakalo, es un placer conocerlos" - dijo el rey Kamea haciendo lo mismo que se hizo la última vez que la familia real de Enchancia fue a verlos.

Ni Hugo, Axel, o siquiera James, fueron conscientes de los murmullos de emoción de muchas de las chicas presentes.

"Que guapos" - comentó una.

"No sabía que la princesa tenía amigos tan lindos" - murmuró otra muy emocionada.

"¿Creen que tengan novia?" - preguntó curiosa otra más.

"Si es así, que empiecen a buscar otros novios, por mis amigas y yo tendremos a esos chicos sólo para nosotras" - había dicho una chica de cabello azabache largo y ondulado, de piel morena, ojos grises y con muy buen cuerpo fijando su mirada en Axel, tenía un vestido parecido al de Lei Lani pero en rojo.

"Si Lana, el chico de cabello negro es muy guapo" - dijo muy contenta su amiga de cabello castaño rizado, ojos marrón, piel blanca y delgada, mientras clavaba su mirada en Hugo, tenía un vestido morado con flores blancas.

"Oh, Tania, a ti siempre te han gustado los peli negros, yo voy por el rubio" - indicó la última del grupo, Mía, de cabello negro lizo, piel rosada, de buena figura y ojos casi morados observando a James, con un vestido verde y flores rosadas.

Regresando con Sofía y sus amigos esta se encuentra presentando a Lei Lani con Hugo y Axel.

"Mira Lani, ellos son nuestros amigos el príncipe Hugo y su hermano el príncipe Axel, chicos ella es la princesa Lei Lani" - presentó señalándolos a cada uno.

"Es un gusto conocerte Lei Lani, Sofía me contó sobre ti" - contestó educadamente Hugo para después sonreírle a la peli castaña causando que su cara de pusiera roja.

La princesa de Hakalo entendió todo al notar lo roja que estaba la cara de su amiga así que con una risita divertida saludo al príncipe de ojos verdes del mismo modo – "el gusto es mío Hugo, bienvenidos a mi isla" – rápidamente noto al hermano de este mirar fijamente a la hermana mayor de Sofía de forma seria y por supuesto vio cómo está se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada del peli castaño rojizo sobre ella para luego ocultar su rostro tras su tradicional abanico mirando hacia otro lado en el mismo estado que su hermana, como huyendo de él.

Oh, claro que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, Sofía estaba enamorada de Hugo y muy seguramente este de ella y al mismo tiempo Axel gustaba de Amber y por lo que se veía la chica también de él, definitivamente estas vacaciones serían únicas.

Hugo le dio un codazo a su hermano para que despertara y saludara adecuadamente a la princesa, este aún algo desorientado lo hizo y luego de que ella le contestara el joven volvió a fijar su mirada en la rubia pero eso no la molesto más bien le pareció cómico, más aún el ver a James disgustado por ambas acciones por parte de sus hermanas y de los hermanos de Albuquerque, mostrando su modo hermano protector.

La princesa Lei Lani tenía la misma edad que Sofía, su cabello negro ahora le llegaba a la cintura, su piel morena estaba un poco más bronceada y su cuerpo era fino y delegado, pero lo que más les gustaba a los hombres era su dulce y bondadoso corazón, desde niña siempre mostró respeto hacia su deber como princesa y algún día la reina de Hakalo y que todavía mostraba.

"¡Lei Lani!" - oh, no esa voz la conocía muy bien, era la aduladora de Lana y estaba junto a sus amigas, algo deben de estar buscando para que la llamaran.

Con un pesado suspiro y rodando los ojos se voltio a verlas – "Hola, Lana, Tania, Mía, ¿saben?, ahora estoy ocupadas con nuestro invitados así que..."- la chica peli negra no la dejo terminar.

"Oh, no te preocupes solo queremos conocer a tus amigas y a estos guapos príncipes" - comentó muy emocionada cosa que no le agradó a Lei Lani, Sofía y menos a Amber que llegaba junto con James, a leguas se veían que eran unas creídas, la chica casi empujó a Amber y a ella para pegársele al peli castaño rojizo. – "Hola, me llamo Lana y ellas son mis amigas Mía y Tania y ¿usted príncipe?" - era un hecho que le estaba coqueteando pero por más raro que parezca por primera vez, Axel se sentía incómodo con una mujer, ¿cómo?, ¿a Axel no le gusta una mujer?, ¡eso es señal del Apocalipsis!, por si fuera poco el chico miro de reojo a Amber la cual tenía una mirada de pocos amigos, se dijo que era cosa de mujeres y procedió a presentársele a la chica.

"Axel, que lindo nombre y tú eres muy guapo" - le alago.

"Por supuesto, has que crezca más su ego, ya de por sí se cree la última gota de agua del desierto" - se escuchó la queja de Amber.

"Bueno, al menos yo no tengo la cabeza llena de vestidos y joyas" - contraatacó el peli castaño rojizo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡tonto!" - le confrontó la rubia.

"Es la verdad, lo único que te interesa es ser popular" - resaltó ya acercando su rostro al de ella y sin notar que todos los veían asombrados

"¡Y tú te la pasas saltando de mujer en mujer, idiota, petulante! - tenían sus rostros muy cerca pero mirándose con rabia.

"Heee…ustedes...¿Son novios?" - preguntó Tania ganándose un codazo de parte de Mía.

Ante ese cuestionamiento no sólo Amber y Axel se pararon en seco, también Hugo, Sofía y James, ¿ese par?, ¿novios?

"Ja,ja,ja…por favor, es ridículo, ¿él y yo novios?,…eso no llegaría a pasar ni que fuera el último hombre en el mundo" - se burlo todavía enojada la oji pardo.

"Estoy de acuerdo…jamás me imaginaría junto a una princesa tan vanidosa como tú" – le dijo del mismo modo el oji gris verdoso.

Mientras tanto Hugo y Sofia, intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, esto no era algo que pasara todos los días, ¿cuál era el pleito de estos dos?, sin embargo para James era evidente lo que sucedía, su hermana mayor estaba celosa de Axel, eso solo significaba una cosa, Amber estaba enamorada del hermano de Hugo y si ya no le agradaba que el peli negro estuviera interesado en su hermanita, menos le gusta saber que su melliza estaba enamorada del hermano mayor de este, sabía de la vida que se gastaba el chico lo cual lo hacía estar más alerta.

"¡Bueno!, eso quiere decir que estás libre, así que te puedo invitar a salir" - hablo Lana volviendo amarrar a ella y atreviéndose a besarle la mejilla lo cual causó que la mirada molesta de Amber se agudizará y apretara con fuerza el abanico en su mano, casi estrujándolo, ¿quien se creía esta mujer?, bueno, él no era nada de ella y ella no era nada de él pero no podía evitar querer romperle el cuello a esa mujerzuela enrollada al chico, ¡Dios mío¡, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

"Hola, príncipes" - hablaron a coro las amigas de esta haciéndolo lo mismo con Hugo y James – "¿quieren venir con nosotras?"

La rubia pudo notar el ceño fruncido de su hermanita al ver a la chica tan amorosa con el oji verde y este no pudo evitar mostrar su clara incomodidad, pues no tenía ningún interés en estar con ella, era con Sofia con quería estar.

"Ha..lo siento..pero no, yo…tengo otros planes, gracias" - se soltó de su agarre y tomo de la mano a Sofía – "Sofía y yo ya hicimos planes juntos"

La chica se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al sentir su mano tomando la suya pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de triunfo al ver la cara de asombro de la chica, ella no era celosa pero no le agradaba para nada que se le pegara a hombre que amaba, por lo que ambas intercambiaron una mirada de muerte.

"Oh, bueno, no hay problema" - pero Tania no se rendiría tan fácil.

"Lo siento chicos, ellas van en mi escuela y se creen las más populares" - se disculpó Lani

"Descuida Lani, podemos Manejarlo" - le dijo Sofía muy contenta pues estaba de la mano con Hugo.

"¡Chicos!" - escucharon la voz del reí Roland II –"!Vamos, la familia real tiene una fiesta para nosotros¡"

"Oh, es cierto, hay un baile para celebrar su llegada, síganme por favor" - les pidió y así lo hicieron incluidas las tres chicas, mientras James tomo una decisión por lo visto tenía que cuidar a sus hermanas de los hermanos de Albuquerque.

 **No muy lejos de allí:**

"Ya están aquí" - hablo con regocijo la voz de una mujer – "solo esperen y verán, ¡mi venganza será implacable!, ahora solo debo avisarles a esos dos, la profecía pronto se cumplirá" - Con eso aquella extraña persona encapuchada se fue.

 **Mientras tanto en el reino de Galdiz:**

La familia real de Zumaria estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones, sin embargo eso no hacía que la princesa Vivian dejará de pensar en cierto príncipe rubio de ojos pardo.

"Vivi querida, ¿estás bien?" - le preguntó su padre preocupado qué no le gustará la obra que estaban observando en el teatro.

"Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes papá, es solo que...tengo hambre" - se excusó

"Descuida hija, de aquí saldremos a comer" - respondió su madre para volver a concentrarse en la obra.

"Si, gracias" - Vivian decidió dejar de pensar en James y sentarse en lo que sucedía en la historia que estaban contando.

La obra trataba de un joven que tenía que decidir entre dos mujeres, una era su amiga y la otra su novia, la amiga estaba enamorada del joven pero él estaba enamorado de la novia pero un día las casa cambian y el chico ve que siempre estuvo interesado en su amiga y a pesar de las dudas y los tropiezos encuentran la forma de estar juntos.

La oji verde no pudo evitar compararse con aquella chica y aunque deseara que el desenlace fuera el mismo sabía que tenía que ser realista y no creer en cuentos de hadas, el rubio estaba feliz con su novia y tenía que aceptarlo, aunque le doliera en el alma, suspirando se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora.

 **Regresando a Hakalo:**

Ambas familias disfrutaban del espectáculo preparado para ellos, se les presento los bailes, música, comida y demás cosas típicas del reino.

"Hakalo es increíble Sofía, gracias por invitarnos a venir" - comentó Hugo sentando al lado de la mencionada.

"De nada" - se había decidido, le diría a Hugo lo que sentía, solo necesitaba un momento a solas con él.

Mientras tanto Amber, por más que lo intentara no podía alejar su vista de un Axel atrapado por aquella muchachita, le hervía la sangre de notar lo peligrosamente cerca estaban sus bocas, la chica no sé despegaba de él con nada.

De repente sintió que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se encontró con un joven guapo de piel rosada y cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás y con ojos azul oscuro, alto, delgado con un cuerpo de Adonis pero en su justa medida.

"Princesa Amber, permítame presentarme, me llamo Adán y seré uno de los escoltas de su familia" - contestó haciendo una reverencia y besando con delicadeza la mano femenina – "¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?, hermosa dama".

La rubia dudó en aceptar pero qué más daba, podría intentar con esto olvidarse de Axel y David y por fin disfrutar de las vacaciones.

"Ok, vamos" - de esta forma se levantó tomada de la mano del joven y entraron en el centro de la pista, mezclándose con las parejas de baile.

"Y mi padre es Gran duque de Hakalo y….."- Dios, esta chica parloteaba más que una cotorra, él por ser educado solo podía dedicarle una sonrisa forzada, en un momento volvió su vista hacia dónde estaba sentada la familia de Enchancia y no encontró a la rubia, la busco por todo el lugar hasta que la encontró bailando con un hombre y podría jurar que estaba muy feliz.

Sintiendo como si una fuerza misteriosa lo moviera, frunció el ceño y se levanto de la mesa, se acerco a la pareja y le tocó el hombro al joven que bailaba con ella, logrando que lo viera.

"Disculpa, ¿puedo bailar con la princesa Amber?" - preguntó con educación.

El hombre se sorprendió pero no se negó y se retiró para dejarlos bailar, ella para no hacer una escena no se quejó y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía el peli castaño rojizo, justo cuando la música cambiaba a un vals suave.

Al tomarse de las manos ambos pudieron sentir una sacudida en el cuerpo, un hormigueo que lejos de molestar les agrado, puso su otra mano en su cintura y la acerco un poco más a él, al ser ella menor que él, era más bajita y menuda, comenzaron a moverse y fue tal y como le sucedió a sus hermanos, ya nada, ni nadie existía, solo ellos

Se dejaron llevar por la música, giros y más giros y en un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como si un hechizo los invadiera, se detuvieron y acaricio su mejilla sin dejar de mirarla poco a poco se fueron acercando, los ojos cerrados y sus bocas abiertas esperando aquel precioso momento… de no ser por qué se dieron cuenta de que muchos los observaban algo asombrados pero también maravillados por tanto romance, muchos llegaron a suponer que eran pareja pero los mas asombrados eran Hugo, Sofía, Lani y James y una muy furiosa Lana.

Se separaron rápidamente y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos más rojos que una cereza, ante la mirada atónita de sus familias.

"Hugo, tú… ¿viste lo que yo?" - preguntó Sofía aún con la boca abierta del asombro.

"Aja" - asintió con la cabeza el peli negro de la misma forma.

James no estaba muy contento que digamos, ¿cómo se atrevía este a tratar de besar a su hermana?, no, la próxima vez no se lo pondría tan fácil, los hubiera interrumpido de no ser porque Mía no lo dejaba ir.

Por otro lado los reyes de Enchancia y el rey Garrick estaban asombrados pero enojados, tal vez el que Sofía y Hugo se amarán había contagiado a sus hermanos, podría ser esto lo que Axel necesitaba para cambiar, mientras Roland estaba contento pero no muy seguro por el modo de ser del chico pero Miranda tenía razón, debían darle una segunda oportunidad, pero si Hugo y él lastimaban a sus hijas se las verían con su James y él.

Mientras los susodichos no podían ni mirarse, si lo hacían tendrían que buscar alguna explicación y no tenían ni idea de que decir.

"Sofía, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero creo que tu hermana y el hermano de Hugo se gustan" - le dijo Lani en susurro para que solo ella la oyera.

"¿Tú crees?" - le preguntó observándolos.

"Estoy de acuerdo" - dijo una vos ajena, se voltearon y vieron a Hugo también observando a ambos _"sospechosos"._

"Hugo" - ¿él también lo había notado?

"Esta mañana, Axel estaba llamando a tu hermana en sueños y muy contento" – miro hacia James, sabía que él chico le tenía rabia a cualquiera hombre que estuviera cerca de Sofía y Amber, ya de por sí él estaba en su lista negra, ahora también su hermano estaba en esa lista pero sin duda esto es lo que Axel necesitaba para volver a ser ese chico que conoció de niño, ¿porque lo sabía?, claro, si él amor lo había cambiado a él, solo esperaba que el oji gris verdoso no metiera la pata.

Sofía pensaba lo mismo pero por parte de Amber, si, es cierto, Axel no es precisamente el mejor hombre pero un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿no?

"Mmmm...¿Y si asemos que Amber y Axel se animen a declararse sus verdaderos sentimientos?" - Hugo y Lani la vieron un poco dudosos, si, querían la felicidad de ambos pero se veía que eso sería difícil que estos dos se sinceraran, por su parte Sofía quería hacer esto por ellos pero más que todo por su hermana, ella la había alentado a luchar por su amor por Hugo y ahora era su turno de ayudarle – "y ¿qué dicen?, ¿están conmigo?"

"Por supuesto Sofia" - le aseguro muy dispuesta Lani.

"De acuerdo Sofía" - dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, causando que la peli castaña adornara su bello rostro con un lindo sonrojo y sonriera nerviosa mientras la morena hacia una pequeña risita nasal, que linda pareja hacían este par.

El día se pasó volando y cuando menos lo esperaron la noche ya había llegado, cada uno tenía una habitación asignada.

Axel ya estaba listo para irse a dormir, sin embargo los sucesos de hoy con la princesa mayor de Enchancia no se borraban de su mente, sus ojos pardo, esa sacudida, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sintió al verlos, al tocarla, fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, sin querer se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de…

"No,no,no,no…no, de nuevo" - se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración, Amber lo tenía embrujado.

De repente escucho unos pasos cerca de su puerta, parecían de tacón, la curiosidad pudo más que él y se levanto para saber quién era, camino por algunos pasillos hasta que la encontró.

Era Amber, en el balcón mirando hacia el cielo, vestida ya con su piyama de dormir, blanco con dorado.

"Amber" - la chica pego un pequeño gritico al escuchar aquella vos varonil decir su nombre y al voltear, detrás de ella, lo vio y su rostro volvió a adquirir ese color rojizo al recodar todo lo que pasó en la mañana, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para evitar su mirada

"¿Que..que..haces aquí?" - preguntó nerviosa.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta" - le decía mientras se colocaba junto a ella y mirar hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas –"Es muy…hermoso"

Observó el rostro del príncipe mayor de Albuquerque reflejar una bella y feliz sonrisa, suspiro – "si, así es"

"Y ¿por qué no estás en tu habitación? - le preguntó ya mirándola

"Porque ..me encanta ver las estrellas..no, me fascinan" - le comentó emocionada de ver tantas estrellas en el cielo, ni en Enchancia se veían toda esa cantidad, sin duda valió la pena ir a Hakalo

"Oh, te entiendo" - eso la sorprendió, se volteó a verlo para sí ver si estaba burlándose de ella pero no, lo único que vio una sonrisa melancólica mientras observaba el firmamento – "a..mamá…le gustaba llevarnos de campamento a Hugo y a mí, pasábamos toda la noche, viendo las estrellas" – pudo notar la tristeza en su voz

"Tu mamá era..muy especial para ti, ¿no?" - el chico amargamente río un poco para luego preguntar cómo lo sabía – "porque..mi mamá..también lo era..es decir, nunca la vi..dado que murió poco después de que James y yo nacimos pero..papá siempre se encargó de que nos acordáramos de ella, es por eso que al principio me disgusto que se casara de nuevo, sin embargo gracias a eso, gané una buena madre y una gran hermanita pero mi mamá jamás dejará de estar en mi corazón"

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón, en aquellos tiempos supo por su padre que el rey Roland II enviudó poco después de que su mellizos nacieron, recordó que cuando su hermano apenas tenía un año de nacido su familia y él fueron al baile en honor al nacimiento de los nuevos príncipe James y princesa Amber de Enchancia, ese día solo había visto a la pequeña bebe en los brazos de sus padre mientras se la mostraba para que la observará, años después el rey rubio se había vuelto a casar y su papá, Hugo y él habían sido invitados a la boda, en el aquel entonces ella solo tenía nueve años y le divirtió un poco ver su ceño fruncido, debía admitirlo se veía linda cuando ponía cara de molestia **_(como la que pone al comer sus panqueques voladores con arándanos y crema batida en dos princesas un bebé)_**.

Después de eso solo la volvió a ver cuando fueron a ver la carrera del Derby Volador en la que ganaron sus hermanos, noto la gran diferencia entre la Amber que conoció y la que ahora se mostraba ante sus ojos, se había vuelto unida a su hermanastra al punto de admirarla, después de eso solo habían coincidido algunas veces y ahora la tenía aquí en frente de él y siendo testigo de la gran madures que la chica había conseguido con el tiempo y no solo eso, una belleza única y misteriosa que era reflejada por la luz de aquellas brillantes estrellas.

No pudo resistir más, ya no podía, se acerco y la tomo por el brazo y la jalo para pegarla a él y en un rápido movimiento rápido, unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso dulce pero apasionado, Amber no sabía que estaba sucediendo, estaba besándose con el príncipe Axel, no, **él** era el hombre que amaba, ok, por fin lo aceptaba, se enamoró perdidamente del príncipe más mujeriego de todos, así que se rindió y se dejaba llevar por esa sensación de felicidad, dicha y gozo que estaba experimentando al sentir la boca de él sobre la suya, enredo sus brazos en su cuello para profundizarlo más y suspirar en medio de este, ya era unánime, Cupido había dado en el blanco.

Se tuvieron que separar cuando sus bocas reclamaron oxígeno, se observaron mientras respiraban con dificultad.

"A..Axel..."- dijo apenas en un susurro, los ojos le brillaban y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón iban al mismo ritmo, era un hecho la amaba, la necesitaba más que al agua o al aire.

Ambos habían roto sus juramentos de no enamorarse, no amar pero en el corazón no se manda y los suyos han sucumbido ante aquel sentimiento.

"Amber yo…"- no pudo continuar ya que ella lo estaba besando de nuevo con más fuerza y con más intensidad, él le correspondió de la misma forma, se estaba volviendo un adicto a su boca, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que amaba de verdad, que su corazón volvía a latir por otro que le correspondía, ahora que lo pensaba siempre había algo que lo unía a ella, era extraño pero es como lo sintiera desde adentro.

Por un segundo pensó el quedarse así para siempre con ella, disfrutarla, amarla, que fuera su mujer, su compañera de vida pero entonces su mente le recordó que todo las mujeres que de verdad había amado, se habían ido de su vida, su madre había muerto y Valeria lo había traicionado, no, no podía permitir que sucediera de nuevo, no era por él, era por ella, la amaba demasiado como para permitir que sufriera por su culpa.

Detuvo el beso sorprendiéndole.

"Amber…lo siento pero..no..puedo..lo lamento" - le dolía pero no, no podía hacerle esto a ella, lo mataría el perderla a ella también.

La rubia apretó los puños y a pesar de que intento que no se mostrasen, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro – "entiendo..yo..debo irme.." - y así corriendo se fue directo a la única parte en la que sus sollozos fueran escuchados a la habitación de Sofía, su hermana.

Tocó la puerta casi incesantemente, adentro Sofía no tenía idea de quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una visión que jamás pensó ver.

Su hermana estaba parada frente a su puerta temblando y llorando y mucho.

"Amber..que.."- la chica no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la rubia se abalanzó sobre ella.

"¡SOFÍA!.."- la pobre chica era un mar de lagrimas, supuso que todo tendría que ver con una sola cosa, mal de amores y de acuerdo a lo sucedido esta mañana, sabia el nombre del culpable, Axel.

"Ya Amber, cálmate, ven, si quieres puedes dormir con migo hoy" - la rubia asintió con algunos sollozos, sabía que siempre podría contar con su hermana.

Mientras que aún en el balcón había un Axel mirando el cielo estrellado pero que en silencio dejó que por sus ojos se liberase un pequeño hilo de lágrimas, sin embargo no era consciente de que alguien los había estado observando desde algunos árboles cercanos.

"Oh, príncipe, de nuevo, tú y tu hermano se están metiendo en nuestro camino" – luego observó la ventana de la habitación de Sofía – "las hermanitas de Enchancia son unas verdaderas bellezas, un par de premios que ya tienen dueños, nosotros"

"Tal parece que no aprendió nada de lo que le sucedió a su madre" – como otro a vos de otro hombre.

"Si nos estorban, no tendremos más opción que exterminarlos" – de esta manera desaparecieron entre las sombras.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Comienzan los Problemas

**Capítulo 5 - Comienzan Los Problemas**

 **Sofia he First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sofía despertó un poco incómoda esa mañana, había sido una noche larga y Amber se la había pasado llorando.

Después de haberse desahogado, contándole todo lo sucedido entre Axel y ella, se quedo dormida en su cama por lo que tuvo que dormir en el sofá para no molestarla, le dolía ver a su hermana en esas condiciones, aunque debía admitir que se emociono al saber que esos dos se habían besado y dos veces pero le molesto y entristeció al enterarse que el joven había lastimado sus sentimientos, rechazándola como si solo se hubiera querido burlar de ella.

Amaba a Hugo pero su hermano se había pasado de la raya al herir a su hermana mayor en su corazón y tan pronto lo viera se lo iba a reclamar, es más, se lo diría a Hugo para que él hiciera algo al respecto.

Era consciente de que ella había tenido la idea de hacer que se declarasen su amor pero esto era algo que no podía consentir, su hermana estaba sufriendo y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

De repente escuchó algunos golpes en su puerta, por lo que fue a abrir y tratando de no despertar a Amber en el proceso.

"¿Sofía?" - era su madre que al ver a la rubia en la cama se asombro - "¿Amber?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿porque está tu hermana en tu habitación?"

"Mamá, te contare pero mejor afuera, Amber pasó mala noche y no quiero que se despierte" - dicho eso salieron serrando la puerta.

"Hija, ¿qué está pasando?" - cuestiono Miranda.

"Mamá, anoche Amber y Axel se besaron en la terraza" - dijo después de un suspiro, sabía que podía decirle a su madre del gran suceso, después de todo, las dos sabían del mal de amores de la rubia.

"¡¿Qué?!" - Miranda quedo asombrada, estaba feliz, su hija merecía estar con alguien que la ame pero por lo que se veía las cosas no habían salido bien - "pero si eso es así, ¿porque parece que algo está mal?"

"Eso es lo que pasa...él le dijo a Amber que no podía y que lo lamentaba" - respondió con el ceño fruncido, muy molesta con el chico - "No puedo creer que él haya hecho esto mamá y yo que quería unirlos para que así ambos encontrarán la felicidad"

"Oh, Amber" - dijo sintiendo angustia por su hija mayor - "Pero Sofía ¿acaso él la insulto o se rió de ella?"

"Bueno...no, según ella, solo le dijo que no podía y que lo lamentaba pero me da rabia verla llorar mamá, es mi hermana y no permitiré que le hagan daño, a pesar de que sea el hermano de Hugo" - respondió con pesar, lo amaba y con todo su corazón pero no soportaba ver llorar a Amber.

"Sofía, analiza bien las cosas antes de actuar, Axel podría estar sufriendo también, Amber y él son casi iguales, ambos son inseguros, saben esconder sus emociones. Y ¿si él piensa que puede lastimarla y por eso prefiere sacrificar lo que siente por protégela?" - le dijo con aquella seguridad que solo una madre poseía y es que ella tenía algo que muchos no, intuición de madre y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

"¿Tú crees?" - bueno, su madre siempre tenía razón, ¿por qué esta vez no? - "Está bien pero si descubro que lo hizo para burlarse de ella, se las verá conmigo"

"Lo sé cariño pero confía en mí, primero debemos escuchar la versión de Axel, tiene derecho a explicarse" - una de las cosas en las que más se parecían su mamá y ella era en creer que todos tienen bondad dentro y que merecen una segunda oportunidad.

"Ok, mamá" - respondió ya más calmada.

"Bien, ahora Amber y tú deben arréglese para bajar a desayunar, así que despiértala por favor y creo que deberíamos de hablar con Hugo más tarde, por ahora no les diremos nada a Roly, Garrick y James, nos vemos abajo" - así la reina Miranda se dirigió hacia el gran comedor en donde ambas familias bajarían a desayunar.

"Gracias mama" - dijo antes de regresar a su habitación.

En otro pasillo se encontraba caminando un cabizbajo Axel, él tampoco había tenido una buena noche, le dolía herir los sentimientos de la rubia, más aún sabiendo ahora que la amaba pero no, ella no merecía sufrí por su culpa, sabía que lo odiaría por esto pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, al menos, eso esperaba.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear descubrió que se trataba de su padre seguido de su hermano.

"Hijo, te estaba hablando y no me respondías, ¿estás bien?" - le preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, esa era otra cosa que odiaba, ver a su familia preocupada, no, aún no podría decirle a su padre sobre lo sucedido con Amber.

"Si papá, disculpa, estaba concentrado en otra cosa, por lo que no pude escuchar nada" - se excusó, su padre, a pesar de no estar muy convencido con esa respuesta, se fue diciéndoles que los esperaba abajo para desayunar.

Hugo no se creía eso, conocía perfectamente a su hermano mayor, de por sí le asombraba el ver que no había hecho de las suyas con alguna joven en lo que llevaban en la isla, así que decidió confrontarlo para que le dijera la verdad.

Después de que su padre desapareció de la vista se volvió a ver a Hugo, solo para encontrarlo con una mirada de, "dime lo que sucede o lo descubriré", en ese momento supo que no podría ocultarle esto, bueno, si había alguien a quien podría confiarle sus secretos ese podía ser su hermano.

"Bien, ok, te diré la verdad" - le aseguro y el peli negro sonrío satisfecho - "me enamore de… Amber"

Hugo estaba sorprendido no porque se lo revelara, pues ya lo sabía, sino de que su hermano lo haya aceptado y frente a él.

"Lo sé" - Axel lo miró confundido y él se rió divertido- "si, el que la llames en sueños y que casi la besas es suficiente para saberlo"

"Bueno, sucede que...si la bese" - eso sí que lo tomo desprevenido

"¡¿Cómo?!" - ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

"Baja la voz, no quiero que todos se enteren" - no quería que lo volvieran un chisme o peor, que el rey Roland o James los oyeran. Luego de asegurarse de que nadie los podía oír procedió a explicar-"Fue anoche, en el balcón, trate, trate de alejarme, de negar esto que siento pero no, no pude, la amo"

"Estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó, pues jamás pensó que su hermano llegara a sentir algo tan grande por una mujer, así como él se sentía con Sofia.

"Si, lo sé, créeme que jamás pensé volver a sentirme así" - Confesó sinceramente.

"¿Volver?, ¿a qué te refieres?" - preguntó, no entendía a que se refería.

Lo pensó mucho y supo que ya era hora de decirle todo a su familia, al menos a su hermanito, de niños él podía contarle todo, sabía que no había nadie mejor para saberlo, aunque aún no podía contarle lo de su mamá, podía decirle todo sobre aquel doloroso amor.

"Hugo, hay algo que nunca…les conté a ti y a papá" - era muy difícil para él recordar pero entendía que algún día tenía que liberarse de aquel sufrimiento y quién mejor que su propia sangre –"yo...me enamore alguna vez..se llamaba Valeria, era una chica del pueblo…nos enamoramos…o al menos yo sí"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - ahora que le estaba contando quería saber más, tal vez esto podría ayudarlo a entretelo y comprender porque era así.

"Aquel día en que todos los reinos que comercian con nosotros fueron al castillo, yo quería presentársela a papá y a ti pero...cuando menos lo esperaba…la encontré…besándose con...David" - El peli negro quedo asombrado no solo por lo que oía sino por ver cómo los ojos de su hermano se comenzaban a humedecer

"Axel...no...sabía, lo siento hermano" - ahora lo comprendía un poco más, le alegraba que se estuviera abriendo y confiado en él, a pesar de las peleas quería lo mejor para él.

"Por lo mismo, me dio…miedo,..miedo de hacerla sufrir y tal vez también tuve miedo de que así como mamá y Valeria, se alejara de mi" - el peli negro jamás había visto así a su hermano mayor, se había estado guardando ese dolor por tanto tiempo - "De un momento para otro me enamore de Amber...pero por más que la ame no puedo permitir que sufra por mi culpa…"

Axel no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar, para luego sentir como su hermano lo abrazaba, abrazo que él correspondió, agradecido de tenerlo para apoyarse cuando más lo necesitaba, atrás quedaron las peleas y volvían a ser aquellos hermanos unidos de siempre.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de James, este no paraba de verse en el espejo, no, no era por vanidad, era que estaba perdido en su mundo, reflexionando. Anoche había tenido el más extraño de los sueños.

 **Flashback**

 _Soñaba que se casaba en la gran catedral de Enchancia, la novia estaba tapada por el velo, sus padres lloraban de emoción, sus hermanas también, y él tenía una gran sonrisa mientras el cura pronunciaba las últimas palabras._

 _"Puede besar a la novia" - de esta forma, le quitó el velo del rostro a la joven y no era quien él creyó, el pensó que esa era Jade pero no, era... ¿Vivian?, sin embargo él no se molestaba más bien le sonríe con ternura y amor, ante la mirada nerviosa pero igual de feliz y soñadora que ella le daba._

 _Poco a poco se acercan para besarse pero los ruidos de los golpes en su puerta lo despertaron, era su madre, quien los estaba buscando a sus hermanas y a él para bajar a desayunar._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Esto no podría estar pasándole a él, es decir, se supone que Jade es su novia, ¿porque su mente se empeñaba en pensar en la joven princesa de Zumaria?, no tenía lógica.

Se tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras gemía frustrado, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Bueno, primero bajaría a desayunar y luego buscaría algo con lo que entretenerse para despejar su mente.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con una rara escena, Axel y Hugo estaban abrazados y parecía que el mayor estaba llorando, decido esconderse y escuchar que decían.

"Pero Axel, no puedes pensar que lo mismo pasará con ella, si la amas y ella a ti, ¿por qué no se hacen novios y son felices?" - así que Axel estaba enamorado, la verdad nunca se imaginó al mujeriego del peli castaño rojizo sintiendo un amor de verdad.

"Porque el miedo no me deja pensar, mi corazón la ama pero mi mente me dice que tenga cuidado" - había dicho el joven ya más calmado.

"Vaya, pobre, debe estar sufriendo" - pensó, no les agradaba ninguno de los dos pero tampoco le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, solo protegía a sus hermanas, no era un villano.

"¿James?" - se asustó al escuchar que lo llamaban, era Sofía acompañada de Amber, ambas le observaban confundidas por su raro comportamiento, como si lo hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa.

"Sofía, Amber, hola, he... ¿qué hacen?" - les pregunto tratando de desviar el tema, ellas se miraron sin comprender.

"Mamá, nos dijo que bajáramos a desayunar, ¿vienes?" - le preguntó Sofía, mientras que Amber le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, conocía a su mellizo y sabía que algo escondía.

"Si, vengan" - las tomo a las dos de las manos - "vamos, los tres juntos"

De esa forma se fueron a desayunar con los demás, sin darles derecho a réplica. Al tiempo que Hugo y Axel comenzaron a caminar hacia al mismo lugar, aunque sin encontrarse con ellos, mientras continuaban con su conversación.

"Axel, piénsalo, por favor, Amber y tú merecen ser felices, como te dije, si se aman, ¿qué les impide estar juntos" - Hugo quería hacerle ver a su hermano que el que Amber y él se amaran no era malo, hablaría con Sofía para preguntarle si podían decirle a Axel sobre los muchos horribles novios que tuvo la rubia pues él no se sentía con el derecho para decirle aquello, debía ser Sofía o la misma Amber quien se lo dijera, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a entender que junto a él ella puede ser feliz, si se dan la oportunidad de intentar.

"Está bien, lo pensare" - en unos minutos por fin habían llegado al comedor real, donde estaban todos, incluidos los reyes y la princesa de Hakalo.

Antes de sentarse observó a Amber, pudo notar algunas bolsas debajo de sus hermosos ojos, le dolía saber que él era el culpable de que ella tuviera una mala noche por si fuera poco Sofía le daba una mirada de enojo, muy seguramente la rubia había hablado con ella y ahora probablemente lo odiaba, solo esperaba que su hermanito no pagará las consecuencias, no quería que la castaña se enojase también con Hugo solo por qué eran familia.

James no era ajeno a las miradas de disgusto que sus hermanas le dirigían al mayor de los príncipes de Albuquerque, algo estaba pasando y él descubría que era.

Luego del desayuno todos se fueron con la familia real de Hakalo para mostrarles el reino, así que se cambiaron a un estilo más relajado. La reina Miranda tenía lo mismo que usó en el episodio de El Osado Flucke, Amber uno parecido pero en amarillo, un chal blanco y amarillo, con unas orquídeas amarillas y el cabello recogido, Sofía también pero en color lila, de tirantes finos y con una mariposa blanca en la parte abajo, tenía un chal morado y con el cabello suelto y con una mini corona de flores rosadas, James tenía lo mismo que usó en el final del mismo episodio pero en su versión adulta y el rey Roland también, mientras que el rey Garrick estaba igual que siempre, Hugo un traje parecido al que usa para montar y Axel un traje parecido al de Hugo excepto que su chaleco era de color púrpura. Mientras caminaban por algunos de los lugares turísticos del reino, Axel no apartaba la mirada de Amber, no podía evitarlo, ese vestido realzaba muy bien sus curvas y le dejaba ver sus largas y sensuales piernas y con su largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo la hacían tan bella como un ángel ante sus ojos, se maldecía por no poder estar a su lado, llevarla de la mano y acariciar esa suave piel con sus dedos y robarle un beso y decirle que la amaba, ¿tendría razón su hermano y debería intentar ser feliz con ella?, mirando a un lado de la rubia pudo ver a Adán el chico que era uno de los escoltas de la familia real de Enchancia, le daba rabia y celos ver cómo la observaba, ganas no le faltaban para tomarla y llevársela de allí, lejos de la vista de este tipo pero tenía que resistir, no quería provocar una escena y menos en un lugar público, luego buscaría la forma de hablar con ella aunque estaba seguro que no quería hablarle después de lo de anoche.

Por otro lado su hermanito estaba igual que él al mirar todo embobado a la princesa Sofía y es que para Hugo era como estar en el cielo, el vestido era un poco antes de las rodillas lo que le daba una visión perfecta de aquellas bellas y delicadas piernas, su increíble y fina figura se notaba más, gracias a lo pegado que le quedaba el vestido y su largo cabello, en rizos, todo suelto y con aquella diadema de flores le daba un aire de ternura e inocencia única, estaba que se moría por tomarla en sus brazos, besarla y acariciar su piel expuesta con sus manos y ¿por qué no?, con su boca también. Los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo, definitivamente ambos hermanos estaban perdidos, perdidos en el espacio por las hermanas de Enchancia.

"Nuestro reino tiene una gran variedad de frutas tropicales, como el coco, la piña o la maracuyá" - comentaba la reina Halia mostrándole dicha fruta en uno de los puestos del gran mercado en el que se encontraban.

"¿Maracu...qué?" - preguntó James, jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

"Maracuyá, también conocida como Parchita o Fruta de la Pasión" - contestó el rey Kamea - "es una de las frutas más exóticas de la isla, su flor parece una corona de espinas preciosa, su sabor es dulce pero también ácido, por lo que se toma mucho en jugos, es una baya oval o redonda, de entre 4 y 10 cm de diámetro. La pulpa contiene numerosas semillas pequeñas. El color presenta grandes diferencias entre variedades; la más frecuente es amarilla, pero hay otras de color rojo, naranja intenso o púrpura"

"También tiene muchas propiedades medicinales" - continuó su esposa - "La pulpa, el jugo, las flores y la infusión de sus hojas tienen un efecto relajante, mucho más pronunciado en el caso de la infusión, que puede utilizarse como sedante ligero o como calmante para dolores musculares. En dosis normales, una taza o dos de infusión al día, ayuda a conciliar el sueño y puede tener además efectos antiespasmódicos. Sin embargo, la flor de determinadas especies tiene efectos ligeramente alucinógenos"

"Y ¿por qué se le llama fruta de la pasión?" - preguntó Amber, no sabía bien porque pero esta fruta le estaba llamado la atención.

"Es porque forma parte de un viejo mito" - comento Lani - "Hace mucho tiempo, había un hombre llamado Kasamu que amaba a una mujer, Sarai y ella lo amaba a él pero por miedo no podían estar juntos, aunque eso no los detuvo para demostrarse el amor que se tenían, ellos bebieron esta fruta el día de su primera entrega de amor, de allí el nombre. Y cuando se decidieron a dejar por fin el miedo de lado, una malvada entidad, Tamaru, atacó a la familia de Kasamu, sus padres y también a su mejor amigo Kiros, menor que él y quién amaba a la media hermana de Sarai, Isis, eran felices juntos pero aquel ser despiadado estaba acompañado por Akar, él estaba obsesionado con Isis y al ver que Tamaru quería lo mismo que él unieron fuerzas para obtenerlas, todos murieron en una cruenta batalla, por fortuna el hechicero real de ese entonces, Sharik, que trabajaba para mi ancestro el rey Waq, usó sus poderes para que de los cuerpos sin vida de las hermanas salieran dos perlas, de Sarai, la perla de Oro y de Isis la de Agua, las escondió y ocultó el mapa con su ubicación"

"La furia de Tamaru y Kamen fue tan grande que juraron regresar para vengarse" - prosiguió la reina ante el interés de todos - "Por lo que el hechicero real hizo que una parte del alma de los cuatro cuerpos buscarán renacer en otros diferentes para poder enfrentarlos, como una segunda oportunidad para al fin ser felices"

Todos quedaron asombrados y maravillados por la historia de echo Amber y Axel se sintieron un poco extraños al escucharla, tal vez era porque ellos eran casi iguales, lo mismo les había pasado a Sofía y Hugo y un poco a James, aunque supusieron que era por eso que dicen que cuando escuchas o lees una historia la visualizas y es como si estuvieras dentro de ella.

"Oh, me gustaría probar un poco de ese jugo, ¿puedo?" - preguntó Amber, muy emocionada.

"Por supuesto, todos pueden" - respondió la reina e inmediatamente le dieron a cada uno para probar.

"Mmmm…es ácido pero rico" - dijo Sofía después de tomar un sorbo.

"Wooo…en verdad es delicioso" - concordó Amber, en verdad le había encantado.

"Mmmm...rico, ¡brillante!" - concordó James, haciendo uso de su típica frase cuando veía o probaba algo asombroso.

Axel, Hugo, Garrick y los reyes de Enchancia también estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después, continuaron con el recorrido pero Lani tuvo una idea.

"Papa, ¿puedo mostrarles nuestras playas?" - Estaba ansiosa porque sus amigos vieran las hermosas playas que rodeaban la isla y quizás entretenerse.

"Bueno, eso sí ellos quieren" - le respondió su padre, observándolos a todos.

"Gracias pero por ahora nosotros no" - respondió Miranda y lo mismo dijo su esposo para luego ver a Garrick- y ¿usted rey Garrick?

"No, creo que no" - Axel y Hugo superaron de alivio, sabían cómo era su padre, se pondría a alardear sobre sus habilidades de natación en sus tiempos.

"Y ¿ustedes chicos?" - les pregunto a los jóvenes el rey Roland.

"Si" - dijeron Amber, James y Sofía al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué no?" - respondieron Axel y Hugo.

"De acuerdo entonces pónganse su raje de baño y los espero abajo, ¡les encantará!" - concordó Lani Al rato, se la alistaron y Lani los llevo a la playa, la más grande todo el reino.

"Bueno, chicos, esta es la playa, Waikiki, es enorme y hay varios deportes que nos gusta hacer" - de repente saco de atrás de ella una pelota blanca con rayas horizontales y verticales - "Voleibol playero"

"Y ¿cómo se juega?" - preguntó Sofía, tenía un traje de baño morado de una sola pieza con unas líneas verticales, rosadas, en la parte de la cintura que era sencillo vestido blanco con flores lilas y que convidaba perfectamente con su amuleto rosa y el mismo sombrero que usaba en estos casos pero con la cinta de color rosa.

"Es fácil, formamos dos equipos y un jugador comienza el juego sacando el balón hacia el campo contrario. Cada equipo puede golpear el balón tres veces hasta devolverlo por encima de la red. No se puede sujetar el balón cuando se toca, ni tocarlo dos veces consecutivas, aunque se puede golpear con cualquier parte del cuerpo. El punto se pierde si no se pasa el balón tras el tercer toque, si toca el campo propio, si se envía fuera de los límites del terreno o si se toca la red con el cuerpo" - informó la princesa morena, mientras señalaba una red para dicho juego colgada a lo lejos.

"Pero que pequeño es el mundo" - escucharon detrás de ellos y Lani frunció el ceño, esa voz solo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

Era lana y sus amigas estaban con ella, Tania y Mía.

"Ustedes otra vez" - hablo con molestia Amber, literalmente lanzándole dagas con la mirada a la oji gris, la cual con su misma mirada de superioridad se le volvió a pegar a Axel y este de nuevo estaba incomodo, no sólo por el hecho de que esta chica era demasiado presumida sino porque a la que quería era a Amber.

El príncipe mayor de Albuquerque tenía un short negro con una línea morada, gruesa y una camisa negra con cuello en V.

La princesa rubia tenía puesto un bikini azul con las tiras de color verde fucsia y un vestido blanco con unas orquídeas amarillas, un sombreo mediano de paja con una cinta a modo de lazo de color amarillo y con sus lentes de sol.

"¡Príncipe Hugo!" - dijo emocionada Tania haciendo lo mismo que su amiga, esta vez no permitirá que el chico se le escapara.

"He...Hola, Tania, disculpa pero..." - le iba a decir que saldría con Sofia pero la chica no lo dejo, tenía puesto un short negro y una camiseta blanca.

"No, no, no, no…" - canturreo risueña - "Esta vez no permitiré un no por respuesta, me sentiría muy mal si no aceptas ir a comer conmigo, ¿vamos, si?"

Ante esto Hugo no sabía qué hacer, quería estar con Sofía pero no podía tratar mal a una dama, además sus modales no se lo permitían, solo cumpliría con la chica y después regresaría con ella.

"Ok, lo haré" - la chica chilla de emoción al ver su triunfo para después restregársela a Sofía, quien le miraba con muy pocos amigos, obviamente estaba muy enojada.

"¡Príncipe James, te ves tan lindo!" - adulo Mía haciéndolo lo mismo que su par de amigas, la diferencia es que a James no le molestaba pero tampoco le encantaba tener a la chica pegada todo el tiempo, la verdad es que James era muy inocente, desde niño las chicas han mostrado interés por él, así que esto era algo normal a su parecer.

"Gracias" - agradecía con notable amabilidad pero vigilante ante las miradas de furia que mandaban sus hermanas a las amigas de la joven oji morado. Tenía un short amarillo y unas franjas blancas a los lados y con una camiseta verde.

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por la playa?" - le preguntó ilusionada.

"Claro, pero primero, Lani, ¿qué dices si tenemos un juego de voleibol de playa?" - la princesa de Hakalo la miró con una gran sonrisa, eso es lo que estaba esperando.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué les parece un equipo de chicas y otro de chicos?" - les pregunto muy contenta.

"Ok" - James estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de no llevarse bien con los hermanos de Albuquerque le encantaban los deportes y esta no era la exención.

"Lo siento pero yo no voy a jugar, gracias pero los deportes no son lo mío" - comentó Amber, mientras le pedía a Adán que le diera un lugar para sentarse y tomar el sol y este muy condescendiente cumplió con su orden, cosa que no le agradó a Axel, obviamente este hombre esperaba ser más que un escolta real para la rubia pero trataba de contener las ganas de caerle a golpes al tipo, no le gustaba verlo tan cerca del Sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, era su hermano, dándole una sonrisa de comprensión, a lo cual sonrió agradecido, tal vez su padre tenía razón cuando le dijo que este viaje podría ser bueno para Hugo y para él, habían vuelto a tener aquella conexión que tenían de niños, solo que no se esperaba que encontraría el amor y más aún, en la princesa que menos se imaginaba, ¿podría acostumbrarse a tenerla cerca pero no poder tocarla?

"Bueno, yo sí voy a jugar " - dijo Lana, lanzando una mirada de autosuficiencia a Amber y esta le lanzó una de muerte.

"Oh, ¡yo también!" - indicó Tania muy emocionada, aún colgada del brazo de Hugo, causando el mal humor de Sofia.

"Yo no, prefiero quedarme aquí, esperándote" - le dijo Mía a James, bastante coqueta y además, le dio a un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse casi al lado de Amber, sentía que tenía suerte, sus amigas tenían rivales pero ella no, en verdad creía que tenía al chico comienzo de su mano.

Entonces, los equipos estaban completos, Hugo, Axel y James contra Sofia, Lani, Lana y Mía, antes de empezar los chicos decidieron quitarse las camisetas, es decir, estaban en una isla y por ser verano hacía calor.

Sofia quedó más roja que un tomate al ver el pecho bien trabajado de su príncipe, ni hablar de Tania, ambas estaban pérdidas en el cuerpo del chico, al darse cuenta de ello se miraron con el ceño fruncido, parecía que el partido no era en contra de los chicos sino entre el par de castañas.

Miro de reojo hacia dónde estaba Amber y pudo notar la cara roja y de asombro que tenía la chica, le bastó con dirigir su vista a donde miraba la oji pardo para saber que Axel era el causante de aquella expresión.

La boca de la rubia estaba tan abierta que cabía una mosca, la vista perfecta de los magníficos músculos del peli castaño rojizo la estaban dando vértigo, musculoso pero no de una manera exagerada, de repente tenía la garganta seca y mucho calor, así que tomó su abanico y se abanico rápidamente y le pidió a Adán que le buscara algo de tomar para luego ver la mirada hambrienta de Lana sobre Axel, algo que le produjo cólera, ¿quien se creía esa tipa para mirar de esa forma a SU hombre?, un minuto, él no era nada suyo pero saber que lo quería hacía que quisiera tomar a la azabache del pelo y enseñarle quien manda.

De pronto, fue consciente de que este la miraba, ¡se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando!, ya que la mirada bastante divertido, por lo que tratando de evitarlo, dirigió su vista al otro lado pero aún sin poder librarse del sonrojo en su cara.

Por su parte el oji gris verdoso de verdad se sentía afortunado, ya que esto le daba esperanzas de que a pesar de todo ella seguía interesada en él, sabía que le gustaba, sus besos se lo habían dicho, se moría por besarle pero su miedo no se lo permitía. James, al igual que Hugo tenía un pecho tonificado, Mía estaba cada vez más enamorada él, a diferencia de sus dos amigas, ella sí estaba enamorada del joven príncipe, no por un puro fanatismo pero la pobre no sabía que el corazón del rubio tenía novia y al parecer empezaba a caer por la princesa de Zumaria.

Todos se pusieron en posición y Lani fue la primera en sacar, definitivamente era una experta en el deporte, no se equivocaba en ningún punto, Hugo, Sofia y Axel también eran muy buenos, a pesar de que nunca lo habían jugado.

Al poco rato, las chicas estaban ganando, 40 a 30. Hubo varios momentos en los que Sofia y Hugo, no podían dejar de verse y sonreírse tiernamente, se veía hermosa con aquel traje de baño que no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Tania fue testigo de esto y rápidamente pensó en un plan para acabar con esto.

Ya estaban por continuar, hasta que la chica, aprovechando que estaba cerca de Hugo hizo parecer que se tropezaba y cayó al a la arena.

"¡Ahí…un calambre, Hugo, por favor, ayúdame!" - se lamentó falsamente, mientras sostenía su pierna derecha, con ambas manos.

Para Sofia, Lani y Amber era claro que estaba fingiendo pero lamentablemente Hugo no se fijó en eso y como buen caballero que era fue en su ayuda. Colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y le ayudó a ponerse de pie con su otra mano en su cintura.

"¿Estás bien?" - Le preguntó preocupado.

"¡Oh!, no, me duele mucho, ¿podrías ayudarme a sentarme?" - Pregunto, al mismo tiempo que Mía se le hacer a preocupada, mientras que Lana no hacía nada, conocía las mañas de su amiga y sabía que era una estrategia para evitar que el peli negro y la castaña se siguieran observando cómo un par de enamorados.

Sofia veía con tristeza y enojo como la chica alejaba a Hugo de ella.

"No te preocupes Sofía, yo no le creo" - le había dicho Lani.

"Sí, eso es puro teatro" - Hablo su hermana, quien se había acercado al comienzo del alboroto causado por Tania.

"Gracias chicas" - agradeció, aunque eso no evitaba que su corazón sufriera al ver a su amado con otra y más con alguien como esa chica petulante y mentirosa.

Axel aprovechó y se acerco a ellas, tal vez ahora podría hablar con la rubia.

"¿Amber, podemos hablar?" - le preguntó.

"No, lo siento, voy a nadar un poco" - le respondió firme y molesta, se quitó el vestido, y dejando ver su traje de baño se lanzó al agua, casi nunca nadaba pero no era mala nadadora.

Mientras tanto los tres jóvenes, se quedaron observando por donde se fue la rubia.

"Sabía que reaccionaria así" - comentó en voz alta, para luego ser consciente de la mirada de que Sofía lo veía con el ceño fruncido y Lani estaba que no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Me alegra que lo supieras, después de lo que él hiciste, era obvio que no te hablaría" - Sofía quería que el peli castaño rojizo le explicara porque le rompió el corazón a su hermana.

"Lo sé Sofia, sé que en este momento quisieras verme muerto pero te juro que no quiero lastimarla" - le dijo, sabiendo que lo más probable era que no lo quería cerca de su hermana mayor.

"¿Enserio?, entonces, ¿porque la besaste dos veces y luego le dijiste que no podías?, ¿qué es lo que no puedes?" - le preguntó, necesitaba entender.

"Sofia, es más complicado de lo que crees, solo quiero hablar con Amber y por favor no la tomes contra Hugo, él no tiene la culpa de mis errores" - le pidió, siendo lo más sincero posible, no quería arruinar la relación de su hermano con la oji azul.

Lani no comprendía mucho lo que sucedía, ¿que Amber y Axel se habían besado?, luego tenía que preguntarle a su amiga por detalles, no es que fuera chismosa, solo quería ayudar a sus amigas y para eso debía estar enterada de todo.

La oji azul, lo pensó, Axel tenía razón y por lo que se veía, de verdad quería arreglar las cosas con Amber. Suspiro profundo, estas vacaciones lejos de ser divertidas eran problemáticas, solo esperaba que las cosas no empeorarán, volvió su mirada hacia dónde se supone estaban Hugo auxiliando a Tania pero no los encontró, solo estaban Mía, James, Adán y Lana.

"¿Donde están Hugo y Tania?" - preguntó, a lo cual Axel y Lani observaron el lugar en busca de esos dos pero no los veían.

"¡Adán!" - el chico dejó de mirar hacia el mar y presto atención a la hermana de la chica que estaba encargado de cuidar y servir.

"Dígame princesa Sofía" - respondí con una reverencia.

"¿Sabes a dónde se fueron Hugo y Tania?" - le preguntó, se supone que él era el único que estaba con ellos.

"Bueno, la señorita dijo que después del calambre que le dio, se sentía mareada y quería caminar un poco, así que le pido al príncipe Hugo que la acompañara y él accedió" - explicó rememorando lo sucedido.

"¿Por dónde se fueron?" - preguntó evidentemente molesta al saber que Hugo estaba solo con aquella chica.

"Por allá" - Señalo hacia el otro extremo de la playa.

"Ok, gracias" - y de esta forma Sofia corrió buscando a su príncipe.

Axel y Lani se proponían seguirla pero algo les llamó la atención - "Oigan, Amber no ha salido del agua, es extraño, ella no nada mucho, le gusta más tomar el sol" - comentó con angustia James mientras agudizaba su vista buscando alguna señal de su hermana melliza pero Amber nada que aparecía.

Esto preocupo a Axel y aunque Adán ya estaba listo para saltar al agua en busca de la princesa mayor de Enchancia, el castaño rojizo fue más rápido y se lanzó primero dispuesto a no salir hasta encontrarla, James le siguió pero el joven de ojos gris verdoso ya estaba más adelantado.

La verdad es que Amber estaba nadando muy bien, hasta que unas imágenes extrañas entraron en su mente, al parecer eran una pareja, un chico y una chica y por lo que se veía se amaban, pues pudo escuchar la voz de él decirle _"Te amo"_ , por lo q que se veía estaban en aquella misma playa, caminando y divirtiéndose, disfrutando de su amor.

Amber no entendía lo que estaba pasando, su cabeza le estaba doliendo mucho y estaba muy confundida y lo peor es que cuando menos se lo espero perdió el conocimiento y que flotando hacia abajo en el mar.

Axel se estaba desesperando, no la veía por ningún lado, miro más abajo y la vio, desmayada y casi llegando al fondo del mar.

Rápidamente nado a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y la alcanzo, la tomo de la cintura y subió para sacarla a la superficie, desde allí comenzó a nadar de regreso a la orilla.

La recostó en la arena y comenzó a darle resucitaron pulmonar para que despertara pero la chica no respondía, algo que realmente le asustaba. Lana a pesar de estar celosa de que este par estuviese tan cerca, no quería que ella se muriera, así que dejo que Axel continuará.

"¡Voy a buscar a Sofia!" - dijo Lani, corriendo en la misma dirección que tomó la peli castaña para avisarle lo que sucedía con su hermana.

"Y si le das respiración boca a boca" - opinó Mía haciendo que James, Lana y Adán la miraran como si estuviera loca.

Axel, a pesar de estar algo nervioso, pues eso sería como besarle de nuevo, no tardó en unir sus labios a los de ella para darle oxígeno, tenía que vivir si no él se moriría con ella.

A James no le gustaba mucho esto pero en estos momentos lo más importante era la vida de su melliza así que lo dejo pasar.

Los minutos pasaban y la rubia no respondía, todos estaban con miedo, hasta que por fin Amber abrió sus ojos y ni qué decir que lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos gris verdoso que tanto le gustaban, mirándole con preocupación y angustia, rápidamente fue consciente de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca así que se apartó de él pero su cuerpo le reclamó el liberar todo el agua salada que había tragado, por lo que comenzó a toser.

Entre Axel y James le ayudaron a levantarse y sentarla para que se le pasara el vértigo.

"¿Estás bien Amber?" - le preguntó su hermano, se notaba asustado.

"Si james, gracias" - le respondió ya un poco menos mareada.

"En realidad al que debes agradecerle es a Axel, él fue el que te salvó, te saco del agua y te dio respiración boca a boca" - James podría ser sobre protector con sus hermanas pero era justo y sabía agradezcas sin importar quién, sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada del chico pero no sabía que Axel correspondía aquellos sentimientos.

"Oh,…he...gra...gracias...Axel" - estaba muy roja y nerviosa, prácticamente lo había besado sin ser consciente de ello.

"De nada" - le respondió él con una dulce sonrisa que la derritió totalmente, Dios, ¿porque tenía que ser tan lindo?

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Hugo y Tania caminaban por el otro lado de la playa.

"Y ¿ya te sientes mejor?" - le preguntó, quería regresar y preguntarle a Sofía si quería pasar la tarde con él.

"Si" - le respondió contenta.

"Genial, ahora podemos regresar" - iba regresar cuando ella lo detuvo, tomándole del brazo.

"Espera, quería darte las gracias de nuevo, eres un todo un príncipe" - quería quedarse más tiempo a solas con él, hacerlo olvidarse de Sofia.

"No, solo hice lo que creía correcto" - era consciente de que muchas chicas gustaban de él y lo idolatraban pero la única que le importaba era su princesa castaña de ojos azules, tan hermosos como el mar.

"Oh, eres tan modesto" - comentó con una risilla, para luego darse cuenta de que la princesa menor de Enchancia se acercaba, lo volteó para que le diera la espalda a la chica y no se diera cuenta de su presencia y cuando la oji azul estaba lo suficientemente cerca le guindo los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sofia quedó en shock, desde esa perspectiva parecía un beso en la boca, no podía creerlo, su príncipe adorado, estaba besando a otra, dio la vuelta y se regresó sin poder evitar llorar de la rabia y la tristeza, por lo que sin darse cuenta, había chocado con Lani.

"Sofia, tengo que..." - la morena pudo ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga, ¿qué le habría pasado? – "¿estás bien?"

"Si, si...estoy bien, luego te cuento" - le decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro, no quería que la vieran así.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, escucha, venía a decirte que Amber se ahogó" - eso alarmó a Sofia, quien de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaban los demás seguida de Lani.

Al llegar, sin perder tiempo llamo desesperada a su hermana mayor y al verla la abrazo, aliviada de que estuviera bien, James le explico lo que había sucedido y al saber que Axel fue quien la rescató los miro a ambos, luego hablaría con ella.

Luego llegaron Hugo y Tania y de nuevo la tristeza le llego, Axel se encargó de contarles todo y al observar a Sofia se dio cuenta de que lo miraba disgustada, algo muy extraño para él pero obvio para la oji marrón, su plan había funcionado y ahora tenía el camino libre, o eso se imaginaba.

De pronto llegó uno de los guardias del castillo de Hakalo, parecía apurado.

"¡Princesa Lani, princesa Lani!" - por lo que se veía era muy importante.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó, algo le decía que no le agradaría saber.

"Sus padres y los reyes han sido atacados" - todos se quedaron sin aliento al escucharlo.

"¿Que les pasó a nuestros padres?" - preguntó James, primero su hermana casi muere ahogada y ahora esto.

"Los reyes de Hakalo y los reyes de Enchancia están bien pero…" - no sabía cómo tomarían a la noticia pero su rey le pidió que les avisara cuanto antes por lo que no podía perder más tiempo, dirigió su vista a los príncipes de Albuquerque - "El rey Garrick, está herido"


	6. Capítulo 6 - Una Profecía

**Capítulo 6 - Una Profecía y El Sufrimiento de Vivian**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

Después de que el guardia les diera la mala noticia, fueron inmediatamente al hospital de la isla, en este ya se encontraban los reyes de Hakalo y los de Enchancia, que al ver llegar a sus hijos los abrazaron.

"¡Mamá, papá!, ¿están bien?" - les pregunto James.

Hugo y Axel habían entrado a la habitación en la que se encontraba su padre.

"Estamos bien pero lastimosamente el rey Garrick no corrió con la misma suerte" - les respondió Roland mirando con angustia la puerta de la habitación donde se internaba este.

"¿Qué sucedió?" - preguntó con seriedad Sofia, todavía estaba enojada con Hugo pero eso no quería decir que fuera insensible al dolor de ver a un padre herido.

"Fue horrible, íbamos caminando por la selva cuando de repente llego Mamanu y nos atacó a todos, los guardias intentaron detenerla y Jupiter, intento evadir sus conjuros pero sin previo aviso atacó al rey Garrick con un relámpago muy potente en el pecho" - respondió la reina Halia sintiéndose apenada con los hijos del rey de Albuquerque.

"Nos dijeron que esa horrible mujer había dicho algo de una profecía que se cumpliría, ¿a qué se refiere?" - preguntó Amber igual de seria que su hermana.

"La profecía de Sharik, es la que él escribió después de que Sarai y Isis murieran" - comenzó a contar el rey Kamea - "Luego de lo sucedido, sabía que Tamaru y Akar regresarían para vengarse así que dejó una profecía escrita por puño y letra de él, no creímos que llegara a suceder por lo que no le prestamos atención"

"Esa profecía tiene mucho que ver con ustedes jóvenes príncipes y princesas" - hablo, tomándolos por sorpresa, un señor vestido como chaman, tenía un largo cetro que se parecía un poco al que tenía Mamanu.

"Él es Jupiter, nuestro hechicero real, gracias a él Garrick pudo resistir hasta llegar al hospital" - les explico, al tiempo que veían las caras de tristeza que mostraban Hugo y Axel al salir de la habitación donde estaba Garrick.

"Axel, Hugo, ¿cómo esta su padre?" - les pregunto Roland.

"Apenas pudo hablarnos, solamente pudo decir nuestros nombres y luego….el doctor nos dijo que su corazón tenía complicaciones debido al golpe que recibió en el pecho, debe quedarse en reposo absoluto, aunque no hay...mucha esperanza de que… sobreviva" - les relato Axel con la voz quebrada.

Amber sintió que el corazón se le partía de solo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amado, sin importar nada se acerco a él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras este le respondía de la misma forma, en estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era sentirse en los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

A James no le gustaba ver esto pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento para quejarse de algo como eso, además el rey Garrick estaba grave, Axel y Hugo necesitarían todo el apoyo moral y afectuoso que podían darles.

Por otra parte, Sofia sólo miraba a Hugo con tristeza y este igual, quería hacer lo mismo que hizo Amber pero el recuerdo de verlo _"besándose"_ con Tania estaba fresco en su memoria.

"Disculpe señor, que quiere decir con que nosotros formamos parte de aquella profecía" - prefirió cambiar de tema y pedirle al hechicero real de Hakalo respuestas.

"Hay una forma de salvar al rey de Albuquerque pero dependerá de ustedes, sobre todo ustedes cuatro" - señaló con su báculo a Amber, Axel, Hugo y ella.

"No entiendo, ¿qué tienen que ver mis hermanas y ellos con todo esto?" - preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

"Mucho príncipe, por favor, síganme" - les pidió pero ellos no estaban muy seguros.

"Vayan, nosotros estaremos pendientes de Garrick" - les aseguro Miranda con una suave sonrisa.

Axel y Hugo se miraron preocupados, no querían dejar a su padre en un momento como este pero si en verdad había una forma de salvarlo tenían que intentarlo.

"Por favor, si sucede algo, dígannos" - les pidió el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque

"Por supuesto" - aseguró el rey Roland II

Así, los cuatro adolescentes junto con Lani y James, se fueron con él hechicero real de Hakalo, este los llevo a su taller en el castillo, busco en un baúl bajo llave y de este saco un retrato de dos chicas parecidas.

"Estas son Sarai y Isis" - les contó mostrando el retrato.

Sarai era una joven hermosa de cabello largo castaño claro y piel rosada y con unos ojos café suaves, al parecer tenía la misma edad que Amber, James y Hugo, mientras que Isis tenía la piel morena, cabello negro lizo y ojos verde claro y con la misma edad que Sofia y Lei - Lani.

"¡Wow!, son muy bonitas, pero de nuevo no entiendo que tienen que ver con mis hermanas y este par" - quiso saber James, señalando de mala gana a Hugo y Axel, quienes lo miraron mal.

"Mucho, príncipe James" - respondió el hombre sin perder la compostura, al tiempo que buscaba algo entre las cosas de su taller.

El joven se asombró de que el hechicero de Hakalo supiera su nombre pero se imaginó que podría ser debido a que sus padres le habrían contado sobre él y sus hermanas.

 _"¿Porque siento que ya había visto este cuadro antes?"_ \- se preguntaron mentalmente Sofia y Amber al mismo tiempo, era muy extraño, tenían un sentimiento de nostalgia que no podían ignorar.

Por otra parte Hugo y Axel sentía un sentimiento de pérdida, tristeza, como si ese cuadro tuviera algo valioso para ellos

"Aquí está" - hablo sereno el hechicero con un pergamino en la mano - "Este es el pergamino que contiene la profecía" - lo abrió en una mesa para que todos vieran

"Señor Jupiter, ¿cómo es que tiene algo tan antiguo?" - preguntó Leí - Lani siendo curiosa.

"Esto ha pasado a manos de cada hechicero real del reino, es natural que Mamanu sepa sobre ella" - mencionó al responder.

 ** _"Cuando hayan pasado 600 años el mal regresará a la isla y cobrará venganza, la hechicera maligna será su aliada en la búsqueda del poder que contienen las perlas, sin embargo, el bien también estará presente para detenerlos, la futura reina junto con la poseedora del amuleto de Avalor y la princesa del sol, así como los príncipes hijos del rey con el cabello de palta para restaurar las fuerzas de la isla, pero para lograrlo deberán estar unidos y encontrarse a sí mismos o la oscuridad podría ganar"_**

Eso era lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, todos se miraron buscando respuestas pero no entendían mucho.

"La poseedora del amuleto de Avalor soy yo pero la futura reina y la princesa del sol, ¿quiénes son?" - se preguntaba Sofia en un esfuerzo por encontrar la respuesta.

"Eso es muy simple protectora de Ever realm" - mencionó con una sonrisa confiada el hechicero real haciendo que Sofia y Amber lo miraran anonadas, ¿cómo sabía eso?

"¿Qué quiere decir con protectora de Ever realm?" - preguntó James sin entender y Lani, Hugo y Axel también querían saber.

"He, de seguro que habrá oído de nuestros padres lo mucho que Sofia ha ayudado a muchas personas del mundo, ¿verdad?" - respondió rápidamente Amber para intentar encubrir a su hermana.

"Si" - el hombre sabía que eso no era tan cierto pero prefirió dejarlo así, luego lo descubrirían - "Les ahorrare las preguntas y respuestas de a quienes se refiere el pergamino. Usted, princesa Sofía, es la portadora del amuleto de Avalor, princesa Amber usted tiene el cabello rubio y es tan brillante y dorado como el sol y ustedes príncipe Hugo y príncipe Axel son los hijos del rey Garrick, su padre tiene el cabello gris parecido a la plata"

"Pero ¿quién es la futura reina?" - preguntó Amber.

"Chicos, aún hay algo que no les he contado, ya que el próximo año cumpliré 16 años tendré la edad suficiente para reinar y mi padre me nombró princesa hereda, además..." - Lani no sabía si contar lo demás.

"¿Qué sucede Lani?" - preguntó Sofia preocupada por su amiga.

"Voy a tener que casarme" - todos la observaron sorprendidos, exceptuando a su hechicero real que la miraba serio.

"Pero a los 16 años aún eres muy joven para eso" - respondió la primogénita de Roland II.

"Lo sé pero son las leyes de mi reino, de mi familia, no puedo ser reina si no me caso. Fue por eso que pensé en invitarlos, quería verlos antes de que me casara y no pudiera salir de Hakalo" - hablo con melancolía la princesa de la isla.

"¿Cómo que no podrás salir?, serás la reina" - cuestiono Axel siendo curioso.

"Mi prometido es el príncipe de la isla vecina, Semíramis, Agamenón, nuestros reinos han tenido problemas últimamente y mi padre cree que esta boda unirá los dos reinos y puso como petición de que si me caso con él nunca más me iría de la isla" - respondió cabizbaja.

"Pero tú no quieres" - intuyo Axel sintiendo pena por la joven princesa.

Él hechicero solo la observaba con seriedad, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero era una decisión de su rey y no podía contradecirla.

Sofia por otro lado sentía que debía hacer algo por su amiga, no podía permitir que ella fuera infeliz, en cuanto todo esto terminara hablaría con el rey Kamea.

"Hace mucho tiempo, investigue el camino a las perlas e hice un mapa que deberán seguir" - mencionó para cambiar el tema, al tiempo que le entregaba otro pergamino a la oji azul - "En cuanto las tengan podrán pedir el deseo de devolverle la salud al rey Garrick"

"Gracias" - agradeció la princesa menor de Enchancia por todos.

"De nada, haré lo que pueda para mantener vivo a su padre pero deben apurarse" - respondió viendo a los hijos del mismo.

Ambos le agradecieron con una sonrisa pero una queja llamó la atención de todos.

"Un momento, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir? Son mis hermanas y no quisiera dejarlas a merced de estos dos" - se quejó molesto el príncipe rubio.

Amber y Sofia suspiraron sintiéndose un poco avergonzadas de que su hermano las sobreproteja, aunque en el fondo sabían que lo hacía porque las quería y ellas harían lo mismo por él pero este no era el momento para quejarse.

Por su parte Hugo y Axel solo rodaron los ojos y lo observaron con molestia pero no dijeron nada, su padre necesitaba ayuda y rápido, no tenían tiempo para lidiar con un hermano sobreprotector, ellos darían su vida por ellas pero era insólito que James no lo creyera.

"¡James, deja de rechistar, ya no eres un niño y nosotras ya no somos unas niñas pequeñas, si el pergamino no te nombra es porque no tienes permitido ir, además, yo soy tu hermana mayor y de Sofia, yo cuidaré de ella!" - le regañó su melliza cansada de la inmadurez del rubio.

"¡Solo eres la mayor por siete minutos, tenemos la misma edad, somos mellizos y como su HERMANO, no puedo permitir que cualquier se aproveche de ustedes y las haga sufrir!" - refutó mirando fríamente a los hijos de Garrick y estos le devolvían el gesto.

"¡Basta!" - gritó Sofia, ya cansada - "James, te quedas y ni una palabra más. Vamos chicos" - ordenó haciendo que hasta Hugo le tuviera un poco de miedo y al mismo tiempo admiración por poner a James en su sitio. Tomo a Amber de la mano y salieron corriendo seguidas por el resto, dejando a un James asombrado y frustrado por no permitirle irse con ellos.

"No te preocupes joven príncipe, tus hermanas son hábiles y fuertes, podrán con esta gran tarea y deberías confiar más en ellas o si no podrías hacer que pierdan a confianza en ti, así como tú" - le tarto de animar el hechicero real con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" - preguntó confundido.

"Tu mente está pasando por un gran conflicto y por ello has perdido la confianza en ti mismo, tu corazón y tu mente necesitan conectarse y ser uno solo o te perderás en la oscuridad y serás infeliz por el resto de tu vida" - comenzó a salir de su taller, no sin antes darle un último consejo - "yo que tú aprovecharía esta oportunidad para encontrar la respuesta que busco a mi problema, ten fe y confía en tus hermanas y también en los príncipes de Albuquerque, podrías sorprenderte"

Y con eso último salió del lugar para regresar al hospital y usar su magia para ayudar a Garrick mientras los jóvenes miembros de la realeza iban por las perlas.

James no entendía nada pero se dijo que tal vez podría intentar hacer lo que le indicaba el hombre, quería cuidar de sus hermanas no alejarlas, sabía que ellas podían con una misión como esa pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de perderlas pero no, sería positivo y no perdida la esperanza, esperaría con sus padres aunque le costará.

Sofia, Amber y Lei - Lani, les contaron todo a sus padres y aunque los reyes de Enchancia tenían miedo de enviar a sus hijas a misión en la cual no sabían que peligros podrían pasar, también confiaban en las habilidades que tenían y Axel y Hugo prometieron cuidarlas.

Miranda las acompaño para cambiarse y buscar lo necesario para ello.

"Sofia, hija, ¿algo te molesta?" - le preguntó viéndola introducir parte de sus cosas en el bolso que su cuñada le había regalado. Hace poco la había notado esquiva e incómoda con el príncipe Hugo, lo cual era muy extraño.

"No...no es.." - no quería preocupar más a su madre pero pudo notar la mirada de no te creo nada que le dirigía y sabía que no podría ocultárselo, en verdad que las madres lo sabían todo - "Bueno, si, se trata de Hugo. Mamá, yo..."

"Lo amas" - concluyó ella tomándola por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo los supiste?" - preguntó y su madre la miro muy divertida por su ingenuidad.

"Te lleve nueve meses en mi vientre y no te he criado 15 años por nada, te conozco mejor que nadie, de hecho, también he llegado a leer los sentimientos de Amber y James, se como son y cómo actúan y cada vez que escuchas o ves a Hugo o siquiera oyes su nombre te pones nerviosa y muy sonrojada" - le aseguro con calma.

"Pues...si, lo amo...pero...no creo que él sienta lo mismo, estábamos en la playa y lo vi besándose con una de las amigas de Lana" - le respondió con nerviosismo pero también con tristeza.

"¿Lana, esas tres chicas que se encapricharon con James, Axel y Hugo?" - por supuesto que estaba enterada, ella había sido testigo de ello.

"Si, ellas" - respondió con evidente enfado - "su amiga Tania le dio un beso a Hugo, ¡en los labios!, me siento tan frustrada, enojada y…. con ganas de llorar sin parar" - confesó con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"Sofia, ¿estás segura de que eso fue lo que sucedió?" - no era que no creyera en ella era solo que todo era muy confuso y extraño, no conocía tanto a los hijos de Garrick como a los suyos pero estaba totalmente segura de que Hugo amaba a Sofia tanto como ella a él y lo mismo sucedía con Axel. Algo no cuadraba aquí, su instinto como madre y mujer se lo decía, conocía las historias de cada uno pero más de una vez había podido observar con alegría como los ojos de Hugo brillaban con solo ver a Sofia y aquella sonrisa que solo ella podía liberar en él.

"Lo vi mamá, no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, una parte de mi quisiera no volver a verlo pero otra aún lo necesita, pero es difícil verlo y no recordar...eso" - comentó sintiéndose derrotada y con el corazón destrozado pero lo que más le molestaba era que ese mismo necio corazón aún quería luchar y confiar en el amor que sentía por él.

"Hija mía, sé que estas estresada y confundida pero tu corazón te dirá la verdad, síguelo y encontrarás el camino" - le aconsejo dándole un fuerte abrazo maternal.

"Gracias mamá" - su mamá siempre sabía que palabras decirle para hacerla sentir mejor o al menos aconsejarla.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Amber con dos bolsos grandes y solo una mochila en la espalda.

"Amber, ¿llevarás todo eso?" - preguntó la reina de Enchancia mientras Sofia y ella miraban con curiosidad y confusión el equipaje de la rubia.

"Por supuesto" – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Pero Amber, ¿ya se te olvido lo que aprendimos con las maravillas?, solo lleva lo necesario, no un monto de valijas, vamos a adentrarnos en una jungla, no en un club de banquetes, debemos estar lo más ligeros posibles para que podamos caminar más rápido" - le refutó un podo divertida de las ocurrencias de su hermana mayor.

"Pero esto es ligero para mí" - refutó con un puchero.

"Tengo una idea, mamá y yo te ayudaremos a escoger lo que sea verdaderamente esencial, ¿ok?" - le animo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien" - acepto con una mínima sonrisa pero feliz de contar con el apoyo de su madre y hermana.

En su habitación Axel había finalizando de llenar su mochila con lo necesario, se sentía muy cansado y con muchas preocupaciones y es que las tenía. Por un lado estaba su amor por Amber y su miedo a que como las demás mujeres importantes en su vida la perdiera, por otro lado tenía a una acosadora siguiéndolo, entiéndase Lana, en otro teníamos a aquella profecía, no entendía como Amber, Sofia, Hugo y él estaban en una escritura antigua de ese reino y por último estaba su padre, no quería mostrarlo, no sólo por él sino también por su hermano, pero tenía miedo de que no pudieran lograrlo y este muriese, el rey Roland converso con él.

Sabía que el rey de Enchancia no se lo decía por mal pero como hijo mayor era una posibilidad por la cual debía estar preocupado, si en el peor de los casos su padre no lo logra, se supondría que él sería el próximo rey y ya que su hermano aún era menor de edad él tendría que cuidarlo hasta que obtuviera la mayoría de edad o se casara pero debido a su reputación de seguro que aquel consejo anticuado no querría darle la corona, todos sabían que en el consejo estaba el conde Miguel y esos compartían su aborrecimiento por su familia, nunca les gusto como su padre gobernaba y sin duda nunca perderían una oportunidad así para deshacerse de Hugo y él, por supuesto que ni él, ni Roland querían que su padre muriera, perdió a su madre, no quería perderlo a él, era consciente de que algún día tenía que pasar pero si estaba en sus manos evitarlo no dudaría en hacerlo.

Encontraría esas perlas y salvaría a su padre, esa hechicera lamentaría el haberlo lastimado, suspiro y continuó llenando la mochila con sus cosas.

En la habitación de Sofia, Amber y ella ya estaban listas y aunque fue difícil hacerla decidirse por cosas que fueran realmente importantes lograron reducir el equipaje de la princesa rubia, salieron de la habitación pero se sorprendieron de encontrarse con Alan esperándoles frente a la puerta.

"Adán, ¿sucede algo?" - preguntó Sofia.

"He...no, he, ¿podría hablar con usted un minuto princesa Amber?" - hablo nervioso y sonrojado, junto con una reverencia.

"Bueno, está bien, luego te alcanzo Sofia" - con eso se fue con el chico a uno de los pasillos - "y ¿sobre qué querías hablar?"

"Pues no sé cómo decirle esto, si, no es el mejor momento y usted está por irse en una misión para salvarle la vida al rey de Albuquerque pero no podía esperar más" - parecía decido, mientras que la oji pardo le veía con una ceja alzada en confusión.

En ese mismo momento Axel estaba pasando por allí para buscar a su hermano pero al ver a Amber con Adán y decido quedarse a escuchar, odiaba que ese hombre se le acercara a su princesa.

"Perdón pero no te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?" - no entendía nada.

"Bueno, yo…quiero confesarle que… ¡me he enamorado de usted!" - gritó y sin darle tiempo de contestar la beso en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa y causando un gran enojo en el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque.

No, no era posible, su Amber no podía ser como Valeria, ella no podía engañarlo, ¿o sí?, una vez más sentía como su corazón se hacía añicos, había dado una oportunidad más al amor y de nuevo este le recordaba que no tenía a nadie más que su familia para ser feliz, había recibido una dosis de realidad, no había mujer que lo amara, con aquel sentimiento de tristeza y decepción decidió tomar otro camino para bajar, seguro que su hermano ya debía de estar abajo.

Volviendo con Amber está estaba paralizada, Adán la estaba besando y su mente solo le recordaba el rosto de Axel y quizás fue eso lo que hizo que empujara al chico para que alejara de ella y dejará de besarla. No sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Adán vio esto como un rechazo pero aún así no pensó en rendirse, con un poco de cautela, no quería que lo volviera a alejar, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miro con la sonrisa más cálida que podía dar.

"Entiendo princesa pero le pido que lo piense por favor, en verdad la amo y espero que pueda corresponderme pero si su respuesta es un no, respetare sus deseos, ya que el mío es que usted sea feliz" - y con eso hizo una última reverencia y se fue.

Amber estaba con la mente toda revuelta, cuando Adán la estaba besando, no podía más que recordar cuando se beso con Axel, sabía que su corazón solo le pertenecía al oji gris verdoso pero acaso él la amaba como ella a él, ¿podría tomar la oportunidad de amar junto a Adán luego de tantas decepciones?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar las dudas, tenía algo muy importante que hacer, la vida del rey Garrick dependía de ello, tomó su mochila y bajo para encontrar a todos ya listos junto a Leai - Lani, la reina Halia y su mamá, además que puedo ver a Axel mirarla con una mirada llena de molestia, pensó que se lo había imaginado.

"Tengan cuidado y mucha suerte" - les dijo su Miranda, dándoles un abrazo a Sofia y a ella.

"¿Dónde está James?" - quiso saber, ya que no había visto a su hermano desde la discusión que habían tenido.

"Esta con tu padre en el hospital" - respondió su madre con una sonrisa apenada, sabía porque lo preguntaban, James no las hubiera dejado ir de estar presente.

"Bueno chicos, vámonos, entre más rápido hallemos las perlas más rápido salvaremos al rey Garrick" - les hablo con firmeza la princesa de Hakalo.

Con un último abrazo se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia la selva siguiendo el mapa que se encontraba en el camino.

Mientras que una lujosa tienda en el reino de Galdiz, la reina Cecily de Zumaria con su hija Vivian, estaban con sus sirvientes comprando recuerdos para llevar, en un momento Vivian observó un muñeco pequeño parecido al chimpancé mascota de James, Freedo, por lo que no pudo evitar querer llevárselo pero cuando colocó su mano sobre este otra persona lo hizo también y al mirar al individuo se dio cuenta de que era un chico rubio y apuesto, tenía unos ojos aguamarina muy bellos y una piel blanca y libre de imperfecciones.

Ninguno dijo nada o se cambio de posición, se quedaron mirando por varios minutos, ambos sonrojados, hasta que el chico decidió hablar primero.

"Oh, perdón" - le dijo con una sonrisa apenada y retirando su mano del peluche y de encima de la suya - "perdona, yo…quería llevarme ese peluche pero…si tú lo quieres...no hay problema, puedes tomarlo"

"Oh, he, no, está bien, tómalo, por lo que me dices tú lo viste primero, es tuyo" - le respondió algo tímida.

"No, es que solo lo quería porque me recuerda a mi mascota, no es un chimpancé, es un mono pero le gustan este tipo de muñecos, creo que es porque antes de que lo tubería vivía con uno, eso me dijeron mis padres" - le comentó rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Bueno yo lo quería por…" - se detuvo, ¿debería decirle a un extraño que acaba de conocer su amor no correspondido por James?

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó extrañado por su repentino silencio.

"No, por anda en especial pero no te preocupes puedes llevártelo, a tu mascota le encantará" - le alentó segura pero luego escucharon la voz de uno de los encargados.

"Lo siento sus majestades pero este muñeco ya había sido apartado para el bebé del rey, es el último que nos queda pero pueden regresar mañana, nos llegará un nuevo cargamento de muñecos como este" - se disculpó el hombre con una reverencia, esperando que no se molestaran.

"Oh, está bien, puedo regresar mañana" - aceptó sin molestias, no tenía problema en esperar al próximo día para tenerlo.

"Y yo también, gracias" - ambos le sonrieron y un hombre se fue agradecido de que aún hubiera personas de la realeza agradables y maduras.

Se miraron y rieron, luego llego la madre de Vivian que había estado al otro lado de la gran tienda.

"Vivian querida, ya debemos irnos..." - se detuvo al ver al joven que acompañaba a su hija - "Príncipe Fernando, qué sorpresa verlo aquí"

"¿Lo conoces mamá?" - preguntó la oji verde claro sorprendida.

"Así es, es hijo del rey de Ramblingham" - le respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿eres el primo de Lady Joy?" - ya recordaba, el duque de ese reino y su hija habían ido algunas veces por asuntos personales a su castillo, como con el padre de Sofia, Amber y James, y le había contado que sus tíos tenían hijo.

"Sí, soy el príncipe Fernando de Ramblingham, mucho gusto princesa Vivian" - tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza en una reverencia, todo un caballero.

"No espera verte aquí, ¿tus padres están contigo?" - quiso saber la reina, ya que no veía a ninguno junto a él.

"Si, pero ellos están con algunos diplomáticos, vinimos a una reunión que tenían con ellos" - respondió con una reverencia a modo de saludo, recordaba a la reina de Zumaria de algunas reuniones que habría tenido con su padre.

"Tal vez podamos reunirnos, estaremos hasta el final del verano aquí, Vivian y tú podrían conocerse mejor" - Cecily pensó que esto animaría a su hija ya que su esposo y ella la veían algo triste y desanimada desde hace tiempo.

"Será un placer pasar tiempo con su hermosa hija, qui...quiero decir…con ustedes, si..." - respondió rápidamente y con bastante nerviosismo, se había delatado a sí mismo, la reina solo se rió suave ya que su intuición no había fallado, el chico estaba enamorado de su hija.

"Bueno, esta noche estaremos en el restaurante Quattro, podemos vernos allí" - sonrió la cara sonrojada de su hija, el plan funcionaba.

"Claro, les diré a mis padres, debo irme, nos vemos más tarde" - aseguró muy caballeroso dirigiéndose a la salida.

Vivian lo había seguido con la mirada y ese hecho no había pasado desapercibido por su madre quien reía discretamente pero con alegría de que su hija recuperase su ánimo de siempre.

Mientras tanto en la selva de la isla de Hakalo, los chicos continuaban caminando el camino trazado en el mapa y eran dirigidos por Lani ya que ella conocía más la isla que ellos.

"Según esto, debemos seguir adelante y encontraremos la cueva de las pesadillas" - informó mientras inspecciona el mapa.

"¿Por qué le llaman así?" - preguntó Hugo por curiosidad.

"Porque contiene magia oscura, si entras solo, corres el riesgo de tener que enfrentar tus peores miedos, imagina tus peores pesadillas y fobias volverse realidad, por eso debemos entrar juntos y no separarnos o aunque salgan quedarán atrapados en la oscuridad eterna por siempre" - hablo con voz sería y a la vez tétrica la princesa de la isla.

"¿Y no podríamos tomar otro camino o rodearla?" - preguntó una Amber bastante asustada.

"Lamentablemente no, este es el único camino que lleva a las perlas, si queremos encontrarlas tendremos que pasar por ella" - respondió sería Lani.

"Descuida Amber, podemos hacerlo" - le animó su hermana.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices" - quería creerlo pero no estaba muy segura.

Siguieron caminando un rato más y encontraron la cueva.

"Aquí está, bien, ya saben, juntos y no se separen, uno detrás del otro" - encendió un farol y así fue como entraron.

La cueva era como cualquier otra, oscura y algo húmeda pero claramente se podía sentir el aire pasado y oscuro que inundaba el lugar causando que el miedo creciera más en Amber.

"Este lugar es horrible, está oscuro y hace frío" - se quejó la princesa rubia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma buscando calor.

"Si no te gusta no hubieras venido" - hablo fríamente Axel. Todavía estaba muy molesto por lo que vio, sin mencionar que se sentía defraudado de la vida pero sobre todo con Amber y aunque quisiera decir que no le importaba no podía porque la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de celos.

"Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar y por cuidar de mi hermana" - hablo igual de enojada pero sin comprender porque él le estaba hablando de ese modo, con rencor y frialdad.

"Si, me imagino, tú solo piensas en ti misma" - soltó con sarcasmo el oji gris verdoso, dejando en completo asombro a los demás pero sobre todo hiriendo los sentimientos de su amada princesa.

"¡Entiendo que estés preocupado por tu padre Axel pero no tienes porque hablarle así a mi hermana!" - le regañó Sofia, con él ceño fruncido y las manos sobre la cadera, ese actitud no le gustaba para anda, además que nunca permitiría que alguien hiciera sentir mal a Amber.

"Sofia tiene razón hermano, eso fue grosero de tu parte" - concordó Hugo.

"Gracias pero no necesito de tu opinión Hugo" - al igual que Axel, Sofia estaba molesta por culpa del beso que Tania le había dado al oji verde oscuro.

"Solo quería que supieras que te apoyo" - refutó preguntándose qué estaba pasando hoy, primero su hermano y ahora Sofia, no era que fuera la primera vez que la viera enojada con él u otra persona pero no tenía idea del porque estaba molesta y tratándolo así, el pobre no sabía que Tania le había tendido una trampa y liberando la furia de Sofia.

La princesa menor de Enchancia solo lo ignoro y siguió caminado.

Lani rodó los ojos, los problemas de pareja siempre eran todo un drama.

Ninguno tenía idea de que Mamanu los estaba observando, vigilando con su cristal mágico.

"Que tontos, ¿cómo piensan salvar al rey de Albuquerque si no puedes ni resolver sus propios problemas?" - río con malvada diversión al verlos discutir.

"Es mejor para nosotros, así será mucho más divertido y fácil vencerlos y será más satisfactoria mi victoria sobre Axel" - contestó son una malévola sonrisa una de las dos sombras que habían espiado a Axel y Amber la otra noche.

"Tal vez deberíamos ayudarles a que se separen más rápido ¿no creen?" - hablo con falsa ignorancia e inocencia la malvada hechicera.

"Nada más me daría más gusto que ver sufrir a Hugo" - respondió igual de divertido la otra persona incógnita.

Con su báculo mágico creo en un segundo una gran ventisca dentro de la cueva que hizo que él farol de Lani se apagará dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" - gritó Amber, sintiendo como su cabello volaba con el gran viento y además que ya no veía nada por la oscuridad.

"¡¿Cómo puede haber un viento tan grande en una cueva?!" - preguntó preocupada pues el día no había mostrado signos de lluvia con vientos huracanados que pudieran entrar por la entrada y salida de la cueva y por si fuera poco estuvo a punto de salir volando de no ser por su hermana que la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca para abrazarla y evitar que acabara como una tela en el viento.

"¡No lo sé, no tiene ningún sentido!" - respondió la princesa de la isla desconcertada.

"¡Esperen, Lani, tal vez...!" - no necesito continuar, la oji marrón supo de inmediato a que se refería.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y se concentro, en un segundo alzó sus dos manos y con un contra viento alejo y controlo la ventisca para luego desaparecerla, y después crear un fuego en la palma de su mano para iluminar el lugar, mientras todos excepto Sofia la veían incrédulos.

"¿Cómo es que...?" - preguntó Amber aún abrazada a su hermana.

"Bueno..." - Sofia quería evitar que lo supieran pero Lani no dejó que continuará.

"Está bien Sofia, lo que pasa es que todos en mi familia tienen el poder de controlar el clima y como tal, algunos elementos de la naturaleza" - les confesó dándole una sonrisa tranquilizante a Sofia, sabía que sólo trataba de no revelar algo que solo le había confesado a ella - " Nadie más lo sabe, solo Sofia, ya que yo sé lo dije cuando le pide que fuera mi Ahkahuna para mi prueba de liderazgo" - contó mientras recibía una abrazo de su mejor amiga, era difícil contárselo alguien sin que te vieran como si fueras una amenaza o te venerarán como un Dios solo por miedo.

"Es increíble, debe ser difícil sobrellevarlo" - comentó Hugo imaginando el porqué la familia de Lani lo mantenía como un secreto.

"Si, cuando era niña mi temperamento era un obstáculo para controlarlos, si me enojaba demasiado provocaba tormentas grandes que podrían inundar la isla pero Sofia me ayudó a cambiarlo y desde entonces controlo mi mal genio y mis poderes" - contó con una sonrisa orgullosa - "Entenderé si ahora les causó miedo"

"No, para nada, eres fantástica Lani" - respondió emocionado Hugo.

Amber, Sofia y Axel sonrieron estando de acuerdo con ella y Lani no podía sentirse más agradecida.

De repente sintieron que temblaba y en un segundo se crearon 5 paredes de piedra en frente de cada uno separándoles y sumiéndolos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

"¿Pensaste que podrías vencerme Lani?, piensa dos veces antes de desafiarme, ¡pronto todo el poder será mío!" - río con desquicia Mamanu.

Para ese momento en Galdiz, la familia de Vivian convivía con la del príncipe de Ramblingham, este estaba claramente fascinado de la chica, le gustaba y mucho.

"Si, este muchacho es un alma caritativa, no saben lo orgulloso que estoy, siempre se asegura de que las familias pobres tengan que comer, ropa que usar y un lugar para vivir" - comentaba con alegría y orgullo el padre de Fernando.

"Desde pequeño se lo inculcamos, somos la familia real y como tal debemos velar por el bien de nuestro pueblo y cubrir todas sus necesidades, claro, él no es perfecto pero si es un buen chico" - concordó su madre.

"Mamá, papá" - les llamó su hijo sintiéndose muy apenado con Vivian, no quería alardear sobre su vida, ahora temía que pensara que era un presumido - "Solo hago lo que puedo, no me gusta ver a alguien sufrir, trato de ser un buen príncipe para algún día ser un buen rey"

Vivian sonrió maravillada con el chico, era amable, dulce, samaritano y justo como...sacudió su mente molesta, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él ahora?

"¿Estás bien Vivian?" - le preguntó el príncipe Fernando preocupado al verla con una cara de disgusto.

Al notar que todos la veían con extrañeza y preocupación se sonrojó avergonzada, con una gota sobre la cabeza.

"He...sí, sí, estoy bien, no es nada" - explicó rápidamente y con una risilla nerviosa.

"Bueno, ¿te gustaría ir a bailar conmigo?" - preguntó bastante caballeroso.

No sabía que responder, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, era extraño.

"Si" - respondió finalmente con una sonrisa agradecida y tomo la mano que le ofrecía para levantarla y llevarla a la pista de baile con la mirada cómplice de sus padres siguiéndoles.

La música comenzó a tocar y por lo que se veía era…. ¿tango?, ¿cómo es que de todas las que podían tocar tenía que ser esa?

Al principio bailo muy bien, era tan buen bailarín que solo podría compararse con…

 _"¡No, no, no!"_ \- se gritaba internamente, no podría ser que mientras bailaba con un joven príncipe apuesto y de corazón puro su mente prefería recordarle a él , precisamente a él - _"Debo olvidarme de él para siempre, está con Jade y yo...yo no tengo oportunidad"_ \- respiro profundo y se dedico a observar a Fernando pero entre más lo veía, el rostro de James se formaba en el de él, hasta que no pudo más y se detuvo, dejándolo sorprendido, para evitar que pensara mal de ella decidió disculparse rápido - "Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero no puedo bailar en este momento" - y con eso salió rápido para buscar un lugar para estar sola y poder pensar, sin ver la mirada de tristeza del oji aguamarina.

Camino o prácticamente corrió a todo lo que sus tacones permitían para alejarse lo más que podía de la música y de la gente, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Llego hasta una terraza y respiro profundo aspirando el aire puro para luego mirar al cielo estrellado en busca de paz y clama.

 **Cancion: Desilusiname de Olga Tañon**

 **Dame la oportunidad de no pensar en ti,  
de no soñarte más, para poder seguir  
y ya no estar atada a tu recuerdo.**

 **Déjame sufrir en paz, dame la soledad,**  
 **y ya no vuelvas más; desátame de ti,**  
 **para que el viento sople**  
 **y se lleve muy lejos todo lo que fui.**

 **Te pido, sólo una razón para olvidarte,**  
 **destroza de una vez mi pobre corazón.**

 **Desilusióname te pido,**  
 **no tengas compasión conmigo,**  
 **hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio**  
 **para conseguir tu olvido.**

 **Desilusióname te pido,**  
 **hazme caer al fin vencida;**  
 **enséñame al final que no eres tan perfecto,**  
 **y que esto de adorarte, no tiene sentido.**

Ella que intenta olvidarlo, desaparecer ese gran amor que sentía por él y su mente la traicionaba, pero es que no podía evitarlo, Fernando era muy parecido a James en varios sentidos, justo, amable, gentil, generoso, caballeroso y vivas, ¿qué más podrían tener en común?

"Vivian" - escucho la voz de Fernando llamándola.

Sorprendía se volteó a verle, pensaba que podría estar enojado por lo que hizo pero en cambio se veía preocupado por ella.

"Lo lamento, no quise ser grosera y dejarte así en medio de la pista, perdón" - se disculpó muy apenada, no quería que pensara mal de ella.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, pero ¿me permites preguntarte qué te molesta?, ¿es algo que te hice?" - tenía miedo de haberla lastimado o ofendido.

"No, tú no tienes la culpa, más bien yo soy la culpable, mi mente no quiere hacer lo que le digo y lo peor es que mi corazón está confabulado con ella" - acepto con pesar.

"¿Sabes?, no quiero molestarte pero puedes contarme, si quieres" - no quería obligarla a nada pero si se lo permitía quería intentar ayudarla.

"Es que…" - volvió a ver el cielo en busca de valor para expresarse, solo Sofia sabía de esto pero de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en él - "se trata de...un chico...de mi escuela"

"¿Es tu novio?" - preguntó algo triste.

"No, no es mi novio, él…está con otra chica pero..." - se detuvo tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar - "aún así…no he podido dejar de amarlo…me es difícil verlo tan feliz con aquella chica que me duele…pero yo solo quiero su felicidad… y con solo verlo sonreír me siento feliz pero...igual mi corazón sufre por él"

El joven solo la miro con tristeza y le dejo continuar.

"Pensé que este viaje me ayudaría a olvidarlo...pero… ¡no puedo!..." - no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a soltar en llanto.

La abrazo para ser como su paño de lágrimas, quería escucharla y comprenderla, que supiera que siempre estaría allí para ella.

"¡Como quisiera desilusionarme de él…odiarlo, olvidar que existe…tal vez de esa forma no me dolería tanto…!" - continuando llorando en el pecho del joven, pensó que sería mejor no decirle que él le recordaba a James ya que sentía que podría ofenderlo.

"Descuida, aquí estoy, quiero que te sientas bien, no quiero que tus hermosos ojos se llene de lagrimas" - le aseguro con una sonrisa y decido a ayudarla se sincero con ella - "Vivian, yo...sé que no puedo ocupar su lugar pero...quiero intentar que lo olvides...por favor déjame intentar llegar a tu corazón y tener un lugar en él...créeme no quiero obligarte a que me ames pero quisiera intentarlo, te amo de verdad y quisiera hacerte feliz, eso es lo único que deseo, ¿me dejas hacerlo?"

Ella lo miró sorprendida pero después de pensarlo mucho pensó que está sería una gran oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida para tratar de olvidarse de James y que debía ceder a las peticiones de Fernando.

Se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió cálidamente - "Si, intentémoslo"

Felizmente la abrazo - "¡Gracias, te prometo que te are la mujer más feliz del mundo!" - la verdad eso es lo que esperaba ella, ¿podría olvidarse de su amor hacia James?

 **Reta mi imaginación, dime que alguien llegó,  
que no sentiste amor, dentro del corazón  
y que fingías todas, todas tus caricias.  
Te pido sólo una razón para olvidarte  
destroza de una vez mi pobre corazón.**

 **Desilusióname te pido,  
no tengas compasión conmigo,  
hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio  
para conseguir tu olvido.**

 **Desilusióname te pido,**  
 **hazme caer al fin vencida;**  
 **enséñame al final que no eres tan perfecto,**  
 **y que esto de adorarte, no tiene sentido.**

 **No me mires más así,**  
 **que no puedo soportar esta agonía.**  
 **Saber que no eres mío, y que nunca lo serás,**  
 **Fuiste todo para mí, ya no puedo respirar,**  
 **Entrégame la libertad.**

 **Desilusióname,**  
 **hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio**  
 **para conseguir tu olvido.**

 **Desilusióname te pido,**  
 **hazme caer al fin vencida;**  
 **enséñame al final que no eres tan perfecto,**  
 **y que esto de adorarte, no tiene sentido.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Nuestra Oscuridad

**Capítulo 7 - Nuestra Oscuridad**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

"Axel" - escucho una voz extrañamente familiar llamarlo en un susurro - "Axel"

Abrió sus ojos pero no había nadie pero de nuevo aquella voz de mujer volvió a llamarlo.

"¡¿Quién está allí?!" - preguntó tratando de guardar la calma.

"Axel, hijo" - volvió a escuchar y una luz se mostro detrás de él.

Rápidamente se volteó para ver con total asombro la figura plateada de su madre, tan hermosa y bella como la recordaba y con esa mirada tan dulce que bien conocía.

"¿Mamá?, ¿de...de verdad...eres tú?" - preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía, es decir, su madre estaba muerta, era imposible que estuviera allí frente a él.

La figura transparente sonrió con calidez y desapareció para volver a aparecer en frente de él haciendo que retrocediera un paso pero ella no cambió su expresión y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"Mi pobre y hermoso hijo mayor, estás sufriendo tanto pero no te preocupes ya estoy aquí" - le respondió con tanta suavidad que se sintió en paz, aunque no le duró mucho - "Para que pagues por lo que hiciste"

Un escalofrío perturbador lo recorrió al escuchar esas palabras con la voz de su madre y ver una expresión malévola en sus preciosas facciones y sentir cómo rápidamente apretaba su cuello con la intención de estrangularlo.

"Ma...má..¿que...ha..haces?" - le preguntó a pesar de que sentía que el aire se le iba.

"¡Tú fuiste el culpable, por tu culpa estoy muerta!, fuiste un hijo detestable, nunca te importaron los sentimientos de tu hermano, ni de nadie de tu familia, solo piensas en ti mismo" - le decía con desprecio el espectro de su madre mientras continuaba ahorcándolo.

Axel intentó decir algo pero no podía, las manos de su madre le estrujaban con fuerza la garganta.

"Tu madre tiene razón" - escucho decir de otra voz femenina y al lado de su progenitora estaba Amber con la misma mirada maligna que tenía su mamá en ese momento - "Eres tan egoísta que no te importo destrozar mi corazón, mereces la muerte y con gusto me quedaré junto a Adán, tú no vales nada"

Podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, su madre y su amada princesa le hablaban de aquella manera tan fría y despiadada que le destrozaba el alma, el aire se le acababa y su visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, de un momento a otro las figuras de su hermano y su padre aparecieron y repitieron la última oración que Amber.

Parecía su fin pero de nuevo alguien lo llamaba y se sentía la preocupación y angustia en la voz.

"¡Axel!" - ese era Hugo, intentó llamarlo pero ya era tarde, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo perdió peso -"¡Axel, despierta, hermano reacciona"

Hugo lo había encontrado envuelto en un aura oscura y quejándose de falta de oxígeno por lo que intento llamarlo pero este no respondía, Axel cayó en sus brazos y estaba inconsciente, por lo que ahora temía lo peor.

Sin embargo Axel comenzó a moverse - "Hu...Hugo, ¿eres tú?" - le preguntó para cerciorarse.

"Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó con preocupación por su hermano mayor.

"Eso creo, es que...no veo nada" - respondió parpadeando varias veces pero sin poder ver nada más que oscuridad.

"Bueno, es natural, estamos en una cueva oscura" - explicó siendo obvio.

"¡No Hugo, de verdad no puedo ver nada!" - era cierto, si su hermano podía aunque sea ver su silueta en la oscuridad e identificarlo bien y él no podía hacerlo con él eso solo podía significar una cosa, ¡estaba ciego!

"¡Sofia, Lani, chicos, ¿dónde están?!" - gritaba una Amber muy asustada mientras caminaba por la cueva, se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor y es que hacía frío pero un frío espeluznante que te ponía la piel de gallina - "Oh, hace mucho frío y estoy sola, Sofia, ¿dónde estás?"

Siguió caminando pero con el presentimiento de que alguien la vigilaba, no se sentía para nada segura en ese lugar, como quería estar en los brazos de Axel en ese momento, así se podría sentir segura con él, pero después de sus palabras no creía que él pudiera amarla, además era difícil creerle con la reputación que se ganaba pero su corazón era necio y solo lo quería a él.

Y ella que había jurado no volver a enamorarse pero una cosa es lo que decimos y otra la que hacemos. Estaba enamorada de él, precisamente de él, Axel, el hermano mayor de Hugo, el mujeriego más grande que el mundo haya conocido y estaba enamorada de él, era muy extraño pero ya no podía cambiarlo.

Fue cuando se acordó de Adán, él parecía sincero, amable y paciente, podía ver que solo quería hacerla feliz por lo que no quería darle falsas esperanzas pero y ¿si podía intentar ser feliz con él?, quizás podría ayudarla a olvidar a Axel pero no quería hacerle daño, era muy difícil todo esto.

"Princesa Amber" - escucho de repente y al voltearse se encontró con el mismo Adán.

"¡¿Adán?!, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿cómo entraste?" - estaba muy sorprendida, ¿en qué momento había entrado él?

El chico le dio una sonrisa tierna y camino con calma hasta ella para tomar su mano y besársela con delicadeza.

"Princesa Amber, la más hermosa y maravillosa de todas las princesas he venido para demostrarle que merezco que me acepte como su humilde novio y muy prono su futuro esposo" - le dijo con dulzura.

"Oh, bueno, eso es verdad si lo soy y...espera... ¡¿Esposo?! No, no, no...te estás apresurando, yo ni siquiera te ha dado una repuesta, no puedes decidir por mí, creí que eras diferente a los demás" - le reprocho con enojo.

"Entonces, ¿te quedaras atada a un amor imposible con el príncipe Axel?" - pregunto con clama el chico.

"Bue...Bueno...yo..." - no sabía que responder, había tocado un buen punto.

"¿Ves?, Axel no es bueno para ti princesa, yo si" - iba a besarle pero se oyó otra voz en lugar.

"¿Enserio?" - en un segundo apareció Axel con una mirada furtiva para Adán.

"¡¿Axel?!" - preguntó con asombro.

"Amo a Amber y ella me ama a mí, ¡así que déjala en paz!" - le dijo con furia al chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y la pegaba a él.

La rubia estaba con las mejillas rojas y su corazón no dejaba de latir muy fuerte, esto se ponía cada vez más raro pero sin duda le encantaba estar en los brazos de su querido príncipe.

"¡Aléjate de ella, ya suficiente daño le has hecho!" - Adán repito el mismo acto que Axel solo que de su lado.

"¡Suéltala!, Amber, dile que me amas y que no tiene oportunidad contigo" - le exigió el peli castaño rojizo.

"¡No, tú déjala en paz!, ya perdiste tu oportunidad, ¡ella es mía!" - ambos la estaban reteniendo y jaloneando de las manos mientras mantenían una riña pero sin darse cuenta de que la lastimaban.

"¡Oigan, basta, déjenme tranquila!" - se liberó de ellos con fuerza y se alejó unos metros.

Algo extraño pasaba, al notar la vestimenta de Axel fue cuando recordó lo que Lani les había explicado sobre la cueva - _"Si entras solo la magia oscura de la cueva te muestras tus peores temores y pesadillas"_ \- eso era, la vestimenta que tenía el Axel frente a ella era la misma que usaba a diario no la que se había puesto para esta rara expedición y ella se fijaba muy bien en la ropa de los demás, esto era una ilusión, la cueva solo reflejaba su miedo de no poder decidir entre Axel y Adán.

"¡Ya es suficiente, deja de engañarme!" - le exigió a la cueva para ver si la escuchaba y de repente las versiones de fantasía de ambos chicos desaparecieron pero aquella energía oscura se había levantado como si tuviera vida propia y la amarro sin dale posibilidad de escape.

"¡Déjame, auxilio!" - gritaba con la esperanza de que alguno la escuchara y una voz tenebrosa se escucho cerca de ella.

" _Sarai_ " - oyó casi como un lamento.

" _¿Qué?_ " - se preguntó mentalmente pero una luz rosa llamo su atención y las sombras se alejaron de ella librándola.

Al disiparse la oscuridad puedo ver que la luz provenía del amuleto de su hermana quien estaba acompañada de Lani.

"¡Amber¡" - le llamo feliz de encontrarla.

"¡Sofia!" - corrió emocionada para abrazarla y es que tuvo miedo de no volverla a ver - "Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte hermana"

"Y yo a ti Amber" - le respondió igual de contenta.

"Pero ¿cómo se encontraron? Y ¿tú amuleto aleja la oscuridad?" - preguntó ya que según recordaba aquellas paredes de piedras los habían separado.

"Nos costó un poco pero Lani fue la que me encontró a mi" - le dijo la oji azul al señalar a su amiga - "¿La cueva también trató de engañarte?"

"Si, me mostró imágenes falsas de Axel y Adán pero lo descubrí gracias a que siempre me fijo en lo que usan los demás y cuando lo enfrente esa cosa quiso atacarme" - respondió todavía algo asustada.

"Es la magia oscura que es muy potente, escuché que se debe a que hace siglos se había usado para acecinar a magos perversos y sus espíritus siguen aquí para vengarse en las personas que entran o buscan un cuerpo que habitar" - contó dándole más temor a la princesa rubia - "Pero la luz mágica del amuleto de Sofia los aleja porque es magia pura"

"Bueno, será mejor que busquemos a Axel y a Hugo antes de que esas energías malignas los ataquen" - hablo con preocupación Sofia.

"Espera, ¿cómo?, ¿qué quieres decir?" - su mente estaba tratando de procesar la situación, su padre estaba al borde de la muerte, Sofia estaba enojada con él por algún motivo desconocido y ahora su hermano..

"¡Ciego, estoy ciego!, no puedo ver nada, todo es total oscuridad" - intento moverse hacia él pero tropezó y afortunadamente su hermano lo sostuvo antes de darse contra el suelo.

"Pero, ¿cómo es posible?, tú eres sano, ¿qué te hicieron?" - quiso saber angustiado.

"¡No lo sé, desde que volví a abrir los ojos todo es oscuridad, no veo absolutamente nada!" - explico con frustración.

"Debemos buscar a las chicas para salir rápido de aquí, quizás cuando lo hagamos tu ceguera se ira, vamos" - le tomo del brazo para guiarlo y es que así no podía ver por dónde iba.

"Quisiera saber cómo les está yendo a nuestras hijas, Lani y los hijos de Garrick, esta espera me está matando" - comentaba el rey Roland a su esposa con molestia y es que no podía soportar el quedarse esperando mientras sus hijas enfrentaban el peligro, admiraba su valentía y fuerza pero como padre era difícil para él.

"Entiendo Roly, yo también estoy preocupada pero estoy segura de que nuestras hijas podrán con esto, tenemos que creer en ellas y tener fe, me entristece ver al rey Garrick así" - le dijo su esposa al ver a al rey de Albuquerque convaleciente y solo sostenido a la vida gracias a la magia del hechicero real de Hakalo.

"Es verdad, Lani conoce mejor que nadie la isla, ella sabrá guiarlos" - le animo la reina Halia.

"lo sé, ¿donde está James?" - pregunto ya que no veía a su hijo desde hace rato.

"Esta afuera, necesita un tiempo a solas" - le explico con calma y una sonrisa suave su esposa y es que al igual que con sus hijas, Miranda ya se había fijado de las dudas que tenía su hijo, claro, solo sabía que era sobre la relación que este tenía con la amiga de Sofia, pero no se imaginaba que fuera sobre Vivian también, aunque si había notado el interés amoroso de la princesa de Zumaria sobre James.

El príncipe de Enchantia se encontraba en la terraza del castillo pensando en lo que el hechicero real de Hakalo le había aconsejado, él solo quería proteger a sus hermanas, no era ajeno a las malas relaciones que había tenido su hermana melliza y sabia que ninguno de esos tontos se merecía a Amber, exceptuando a Frederick, él fue el único que se había ganado su confianza, era una lástima que su hermana y él terminaran pero tenía entendido que fue por una buena razón.

El ultimo novio era un imbécil según su opinión y bueno, en realidad la de todo aquel que conocía a David de verdad y cuando supo del rumor de que Amber lo había golpeado se sintió orgulloso, si lo hizo es porque se lo había merecido.

Y ahora estaba Axel, no lo conocía tanto como a Hugo pero el chico había tenido el valor para salvar a su hermana de ahogarse y se veía la desesperación que sentía al ver a su padre en aquella situación tan grave por lo que no podía decir que era malo pero eso no lo hacía un santo.

" _Debes confiar más en ellas"_ \- le había dicho el hechicero.

Tal vez tenía razón, Amber y Sofia sabían defenderse, inteligentes, valientes y aventureras, eran un ejemplo a seguir para él y era fácil notar lo dispuestos que se veían Hugo y Axel para protegerlas.

Ok, lo aceptaba, Hugo y Axel podían ser confiables pero el oji gris verdoso tenía que demostrarle con hechos que no dañaría a su hermana y Hugo, no lo odiaba, solo que al enterase de su interés en Sofia se había puesto en modo celoso por sus hermanas y su amistad con él fue cambiando y siendo sincero extrañaba tratar con él como antes pero aún así lo mantendría vigilados, a ambos.

Recordó a Jade, tenían un tiempo siendo novios y todo iba bien hasta que las cosas empezaron a complicarse, Jade era buena, amable y leal pero tenía un carácter muy difícil y eso los llevaba a varias discusiones, era cierto que toda pareja tenía sus problemas en su relación pero la suya no parecía entrar en esa materia.

Y en eso llegó a su mente la imagen de Vivian sonriéndole y no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan dulce, amable, generosa, gracias a Sofia su timidez había mejorado y mostraba más sus sentimientos y opiniones, rio al recordar cómo no le tembló la mano para regañarlo cuando fueron al monte arco niebla para buscar la flor Hocus Crocus que necesitaban para sus proyectos de ciencia encantada y lo hermosa que se veía al tocar algún instrumento y concentrarse tanto en ello...un momento...¿acaso dijo hermosa?.

Enrojeció totalmente al pensar de esa forma de su amiga, su corazón latía fuertemente pero no se sentía enfermo, ¿qué le pasaba?, solo había una respuesta para tal cuestión, ¡estaba enamorado de Vivian!, no tenía idea de que en momento pasó pero si, era verdad, estaba enamorado de ella, por fin lo había descubierto, ese sueño era un reflejo de sus sentimientos pero ¿qué posibilidades había de que ella sintiera lo mismo?

"Entonces...se trata del príncipe James de Enchancia, si, estudiamos en la escuela para caballeritos y he coincidido con él en algunos eventos benéficos, según recuerdo él tiene una novia llamada Jade que es la amiga de sus hermanas Sofia y Amber" - contó el príncipe de Remilgan a Vivian.

"Si, es él, he estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo pero..nunca he podido decírselo y cuando supe de su noviazgo con Jade me sentí destrozada pero luego entendí que tendría que amarlo en silencio, intente olvidarlo pero el destino parece reírse de mí cada vez que nos ponen juntos, por ejemplo, me tocó ser su pareja de baile en la última clase antes de las vacaciones y era como si su mirada me hubiera hechizado, sus ojos pardo, su sonrisa, su..." - se detuvo al ver la cara de tristeza en su acompañante - "Lo siento, es que no es fácil olvidarlo"

"Para eso estoy aquí Vivian, quiero ayudarte a que lo olvides, demostrarte que te amo y que puedo hacerte feliz" - le dijo al besar su mano con delicadeza.

"Gracias" - agradeció y es que en verdad esperaba eso pero le costaría mucho trabajo hacerlo.

Regresaron adentro del restaurante y sus padres les preguntaron dónde habían estado y Fernando les respondió diciendo que solo habían salido a tomar aire fresco y observar el cielo lleno de estrellas, lo que despertó la ternura en sus progenitores.

Axel y Hugo continuaban caminando por la cueva esperando poder encontrar a las chicas antes de que esa oscuridad las atacara y es que el lugar tenía un aire realmente pesado e inquietante, ahora tenía a su hermano ciego y solo podía pedir porque Sofia estuviera bien, se moriría si le pasara algo.

De repente vio una luz rosa yendo hasta ellos y al mirar más de cerca se dio cuenta de que venía del amuleto de Sofia y estaba acompañada de Lani y Amber.

Muy contento de verla a salvo corrió a abrazarla tomándola por sorpresa - "¡Sofia!, me alegro tanto de que estés bien" - la abrazo fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo ella le correspondió, si, aún recordaba el beso con Tania pero el que él la abrazara era algo que no podía ignorar, su amor por él era más grande que su enojo.

Amber y Lani sonrieron ante esto pero la rubia fijo su vista en el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque, algo no estaba bien en él.

"Axel, ¿estas...estas bien?" - le pregunto acercándose a él con timidez.

"¿Amber?, ¿eres tú?" - le preguntó pues sólo podía oírla.

"Claro que soy yo, ¿qué sucede?, es como si no me..." - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hugo se le adelantó.

"¿Viera?, si, no sabemos cómo pero..Axel no puede ver nada, está ciego" - respondió con tristeza.

"¡¿Qué?!" - las tres princesas quedaron atónitas.

"Pero, no es posible, nunca había oído que este lugar hiciera eso" - hablo Lani muy desconcertada.

"Entonces, ¿no puede ver nada, absolutamente nada?" - preguntó Sofia igual.

"Me temo que así es" - respondió Axel, sintiendo que no valía nada pero una mano suave y pequeña acaricio su rosto con delicadeza provocando que su corazón brincara de emoción y su rostro enrojeciera de golpe.

Sabía que solo una persona podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma, su amada Amber.

"¡Oh, Axel!, ¿quién te hizo esto?" - a pesar de todo ella era la única dueña de su corazón, mentiría si dijera que no quería tenerla cerca.

No necesito ver para tomar su mano entre la suya y acariciarla - "No tengo idea, después de que Hugo me encontró no volví a ver"

"¿La cueva te atacó?" - le preguntó Lani.

"Si, con una ilusión" - respondió recordando la imagen falsa de su madre viéndolo con odio.

"Lani, ¿si salimos de esta cueva, mi hermano recuperará la vista?" - preguntó Hugo.

"No lo sé, podríamos intentarlo" - saco el mapa y busco una salida.

Mientras caminaban Sofia uso su amuleto para darles luz y a la vez alejar la energía oscura de la cueva, cuando llegaron a la salida salieron atentos a Axel, esperaban que la idea funcionara.

"¿Cómo te sientes Axel?" - preguntó Lani.

"Igual, no funcionó, mi vista no ha vuelto" - todos lo veían con suma tristeza pero sobre todo Amber, le dolía verlo así.

Hugo se sentía molesto y frustrado consigo mismo por no poder ayudar a su hermano y Sofia lo noto.

Recordó lo que aquella cueva le mostró...

 **Flashback**

 _Mientras buscaba a los demás Hugo había aparecido frente a ella asustándola._

 _"¡Hugo, ¿qué crees que haces?, me asustaste!" - le dijo algo molesta por el susto._

 _"Sofia, ya deja de fingir, sé que me amas" - le dijo siendo coqueto, muy coqueto._

 _"¿De...de...donde sacas eso?" - preguntó tratando de evitar su mirada para poder mentirle._

 _"Yo mismo lo descubrí...pero es una lástima que no te corresponda..." - le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa coqueta y en eso llegó Tania y acaricio el hombro de Hugo, mientras le daba una mirada de superioridad a Sofia._

 _"Pero... ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?" - preguntó angustiada._

 _"¿Tú qué crees tonta?, Hugo es mío, me pertenece, él me quiere a mí y tú solo eres un estorbo en su vida" - contestó con una risa creída la chica._

 _"¡No...no..eso no es verdad!" - gritaba en negación._

 _"Es muy cierto Sofia, lo siento pero Tania tiene razón nos amamos y tú eres solo una niña crédula e ingenua" - respondió Hugo de manera arisca._

 _Sofia se tapo los oídos no quería seguir escuchando esto, nada de esto podía ser real. Su amuleto comenzó a brillar en una luz rosa y las figuras de Hugo y Tania se hicieron transparentes por un segundo y entonces lo comprendió todo, aunque Hugo no sintiera lo mismo que ella ese no era el verdadero, el jamás sería mezquino._

 _Tomó su amuleto con ambas manos y cerró los ojos concentrándose en todo lo que sentía por él y al parece su amuleto se conecto a su corazón y libero una gran luz rosa que disipó la oscuridad y a las figuras falsas de Hugo y Tania._

 _"¡Sofia!" - era la voz de Lani._

 _"¡Lani!" - se abrazaron contentas de encontrarse._

 _"Temía que la oscuridad te atrapa" - le dijo aliviada._

 _"Descuida, busquemos a Amber, Axel y Hugo, no deben estar lejos" - su amuleto brillo intensamente de nuevo._

 _"¡Sofia, tú amuleto está brillando!" - hablo sorprendida la princesa de Hakalo._

 _"Es que es mágico" - sabía que podía confiar en ella, después de todo Lani le había confiado su más grande secreto._

 _Se apresuraron para buscar a los demás con ayuda de la luz mágica de su amuleto._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Hugo para darle apoyo y cuando la vio le sonrió - "Descuida Hugo, encontraremos la forma de ayudar Axel"

"Tal vez las perlas tengan el poder para liberarlo de su ceguera" - sugirió Lani.

"Si, solo tenemos que encontrarlas y ayudaremos a tu padre y a tu hermano" - le animó tomando sus manos para demostrarle que le apoyaba.

"Gracias Sofia" - ambos sonrieron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

"Yo ayudaré a Axel mientras no pueda ver" - hablo una Amber decida.

"Amber..." - Sofia sabia porque su hermana decía eso pero la verdad le parecía un lindo gesto de ella.

La rubia le asintió con una sonrisa y tomó la mano del oji gris verdoso, este no tuvo objeción alguna ante ello, obviamente no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, ya está anocheciendo por lo que tendremos que acampar para pasar la noche, vamos" - indicó Lani.

Y es que no podrían seguir en la oscuridad y más ahora que Axel estaba ciego.

De esta forma se encaminaron a buscar un lugar para acampar.

Mamanu rabiaba al verlos pasar la trampa de la cueva, su plan de confundirlos había fallado.

"¡Maldición!, esa princesa entrometida siempre se mete en mis planes" - dijo refiriéndose a Sofia.

"Era algo de esperar Sofia es lista y hermosa" - hablo con deleite una de las dos sombras.

"Si no fuera por su amuleto la oscuridad de esa cueva se los habría tragado y no tendríamos ningún obstáculo en el camino" - refunfuñó la malvada hechicera.

"Lo malo es que ahora Amber es su enfermera" - mencionó con desprecio la otra sombra incógnita.

"Déjalos, al final ellas serán nuestras" - ambos sonrieron malvadamente.

"Después de todo, ellos no saben la verdad" - los tres malvados sonrieron sintiéndose poderosos.


End file.
